MLP: EL séptimo elemento de la armonia
by Mr.X0215
Summary: Estos sucesos sucedieron despues de la 4 temporada contiene, algo de spoiler asi que si no has visto el final, te recomiendo que lo veas primero, un nuevo y misterioso primo, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva aventura
1. Chapter 1 Una inesperada visita

**Chicos este es mi primer fanfic y tal vez el único no lose, depende de cuánto les guste, este fanfic es nada más y nada menos que de My little pony: Frienship is magic, es una historia ficticia después de los eventos de la 4 temporada incluí a mi OC ya que SOLO es ficticia, pero eso no significa que todo se trate de el como muchos lo hacen, yo quiero poner mi punto de vista sobre la serie y lo grande que puede llegar hacer, también me gustaría incluir OC de otras personas con el tiempo así que espero que la disfruten**

**Capitulo 1 "una visita inesperada"**

Esta es la historia de cómo un poni Pegaso desconocido entre los demás puede cambiar el rumbo del la historia...Era un mañana como todas las demás en ponyville los pájaros cantaban, las flores aromatizaban al pueblo con su exquisita fragancia todo parecía perfecto. Twilight Sparkle Princesa de la amistad volaba rápidamente a su nuevo castillo en ponyville

–cielos!, por Celestia se me hace tarde - Twilight volaba a toda velocidad

Estaba apresurada por llegar a su castillo donde se reuniría con las mane 6, todo ponyville y ponis de toda Equestria estaban ahí para celebrar la victoria contra Tirek. Rarity estaba en el cuarto de Twilight dándole los toques finales al vestido de Twilight

–Donde estará esta poni? se le está haciendo tarde- dice Rarity con una mirada preocupada e irritada

Twilight va tan rápido que se golpea con la ventana –Auch! Perdón, ya llegue después de todo lo que paso ayer estuve muy agotada y me quede dormida Rarity lo siento-

Rarity le responde –¿Estás bien? No te preocupes cariño, ven a ver tu nuevo vestido es hermoso mi mejor obra hasta ahora y que mejor que dárselo a una de mis mejores amigas para esta gran fiesta-

Twilight estaba sonrojada por eso y le dice –Muchas gracias, Rarity eres muy amable al darme tu mejor vesti… -

Rarity le tapa la boca y le dice –Twilight no digas mas se que estas agradecida por todo, es para la ocasión querida – lo dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

En el enorme salón del castillo se encontraba Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy cada una con un vestido muy bello estaban muy emocionadas con la celebración ya que todos esos ponis que habían ayudado a las mane 6 para crear las llaves del cofre, estaban ahí, Cheese Sandwich y Pinkie Pie se unieron para crear un súper duper mega fiesta 10 veces mejor y más grande que la de Rainbow Dash, Pinkie llega con Rainbow y le pregunta

–Dashie! No has visto a AppleJack? Dijo que estaría rápido aquí pero no la veo-

Rainbow le contesto –Ohh hola pinkie, AppleJack dijo que tardaría más de lo esperado por que llego un primo o algo si-

Pinkie siguió sonriendo y dijo –O que bien dile que lo traiga y que no tarde tanto jajaja nos vemos tengo que ver que Cheese me deje un poco de pastel jajajaja- Pinkie se fue dando pequeños saltos de el salón.

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres…**

AppleJack le pregunta pregunta a la abuela Smith –Abuela porque mi primo AppleGreen nunca nos visito en las reuniones Familiares? Porque lo hizo hasta ahora?-

–La abuela le explica y dice –AppleJack tu primo es un Pegaso y siempre estaba ocupado decía que tenía algo especial que hacer el día que nos reuníamos ami también me sorprende que ahora decida aparecerse por aquí-

AppleJack puso una cara confundida luego sonrió y dijo –se que nos llevaremos muy bien jejeje, AppleBloom ya estas lista? Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo te están esperando en la sala-

AppleBloom estaba arriba en su recamara cambiándose –Si AppleJack estoy lista ya voy a bajar-

AppleBloom baja con un vestido muy reluciente y bello, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo también lucían radiantes,

AppleBloom baja y dice –bien chicas como me veo? Ustedes se ven geniales, se imaginan tener nuestra cutie mark por ser muy lindas?-

Sweetie Belle le responde –te ves genial , si sería muy bueno tener una cutie mark por ser muy bella eso me recuerda…- Sweetie se puso muy entusiasta con lo que dijo AppleBloom y se miro su flanco para ver si tenía una cutie mark pero no hubo nada, pero eso no le quito el ánimo,

Scootaloo respondió –a mi no me gustaría wuak!- puso la cara de asco, pero pronto estaba feliz otra vez las tres potrancas estaban listas para salir corriendo hacia el castillo pero…

Se golpearon con algo que apareció de repente en su puerta cuando voltearon vieron a un semental un poco menos grande que Big Mac, tenía su cuero color verde, su cutie mark era un escudo plateado con una manzana verde en el centro, su melena y ojos eran café y tenia alas

–Lo siento niñas están bien?- Pregunto el misterioso poni, AppleBloom respondió –ehh si estamos bien quién eres tú?-

El poni respondió –Creo que soy su primo AppleGreen deja las ayudo-

El semental ayudo a las pequeñas ponis, dijeron gracias y salieron corriendo de ahí, mientras corrían AppleBloom voltio y dijo –no sabía que tenía un primo así- estaba confundida pero siguió corriendo hacia la fiesta.

AppleJack lo mira y dice –Hola! Primo nunca te habíamos visto por estos rumbos bueno que te trae por aquí?-

AppleGreen estaba nervioso y solo dijo –bueno yo…

- AppleJack lo interrumpió y dijo –bueno te presento a la familia ella es la abuela Smith, el Big Macintosh y la pequeña potra que se acaba de ir se llama AppleBloom y yo soy AppleJack encantada de conocerte, mira estoy retrasada ven conmigo a la gran fiesta que abra en el camino me lo cuentas todo, deja tus maletas por ahí y vámonos yeaaajaaaa!-

AppleJack estaba muy entusiasmada tomo del casco a AppleGreen y salieron rápidamente de ahí . Ya en el camino AppleGreen parecía tener mucha pena así que AppleJack rompió el hielo

–y cuál es tu historia AppleGreen?-

AppleGreen estaba pensativo y respondió –Eh? ..Digo…. mi historia?-

AppleJack reafirma y dice –si tu historia– ella seguía sonriendo-

AppleGreen estaba algo nervioso pero contesto –bueno yo estuve mucho tiempo separado de la familia Apple y me fui de casa e hice mi nueva vida como alguien solitario-

AppleJack se sorprendió un poco y le pregunto –¿Por qué te separaste de la familia Apple? Te paso algo malo? No entiendo porque alguien de los Apples aria eso, somos la familia más unida de toda Equiestria-

AppleGreen responde –bueno digamos que yo no era muy unido, pero déjalo así por favor –

Después de eso AppleJack confundida y curiosa por saber que pasaba dice –bueno luego me podrás contar todo, ahora te llevare con mis mejores amigas jajaja me creerías que una princesa es mi mejor amiga yo aun no lo puedo creer jejeje-

AppleGreen se sorprendió un poco y dijo con un poco de fuerza –Enserio? Woo es sorpréndete….digo jeje que bien- bajando la voz un poco.

Llegaron al enorme castillo AppleGreen estaba muy sorprendido y aunque estaba muy serio por dentro tenía unas ganas tremendas de saltar y bailar

-Veo que al fin llegan! Estaba muy asustada de que les hubiera pasado algo en el camino o se hubieran perdido o…- Pinkie estaba muy entusiasmada como siempre, AppleJack le puso una pesuña en la boca para poder detenerla

–jajaja claro que llegamos por nada del mundo me perdería esta fiesta, te presento a mi primo AppleGreen- Pinkie lo inspecciona y dice

–uhhh como estas amigo soy Pinkie Pie! Y bien venido a esta fiesta sabes que, mañana aremos una fiesta de bienvenida solo para ti

–AppleGreen estaba muy sorprendido y dice –Tu! eres Pinkie? La misma Pinkie Pie?-

Pinkie responde alegremente –Daa pues claro tontito lo acabo de decir-

AppleGreen deja a un lado la timidez y grita –Wooo! Entonces debes de ser la hermana de Maud Pie verdad? Jajaja tu hermana siempre me contaba cosas sobre ti decía que eras la poni mas fiestera que había conocido y que admiraba mucho-

Pinkie y AppleJack se sorprenden mucho y Pinkie muy feliz dijo –eso es súper duper genial como es que la conoces,

AppleGreen se sonroja un poco y dice –bueno yo trabaje un tiempo en la granja de piedras con Maud es una de mis mejores amigas-

AppleJack se sorprende mucho y dice –no lo puedo creer la hermana de Pinkie es muy seria acaso eres como pinkie?

AppleGreen responde ahora con una actitud muy feliz y activa –Woo! Jajaja no me confundas AppleJack , Maud y yo tuvimos muchas aventuras cuando trabaje haya….

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primero capitulo como saben los primero capítulos son tediosos porque apenas damos a conocer la historia de los personajes puesto que ahora conoceran la de mi OC, además de que en los primeros capítulos quiero unir a mis shipping favoritos jeje y como me gustaría que quedaran, les are un pequeño spoiler del tercer capitulo Pinkie x Cheese**


	2. Chapter 2 Aventura de rocas

**Aqui con ustedes el segundo capitulo eh decidido subir el Segundo y tercer capitulo seguido por que los dos son jejeje del mismo tema ;) y para continuar ya con lo nuevo subire los dos seguidos  
**

**Capitulo 2 "una aventura de rocas"**

**-Relleno….(Flashback) También cuenta como PARTE del pasado de AppleGreen-**

Hace 5 años en la granja Pie mientras que la madre de Pinkie junto a Limestone y Marble (hermanas de pinkie) estaban en casa haciendo la cena Maud y su padre estaban en la granja labrando la tierra, entonces Maud vio que algo paso rápidamente en el cielo y se estrello contra el suelo, con un paso lento y esa mirada calmada que tiene fue a revisar, levanto un poco su mirada al sorprenderse lo que había caído en el lugar era AppleGreen se miraba muy lastimado, Maud se lo llevo a casa cuando llevo su padre como era muy desconfiado de los extranjeros le dijo

- Quien es ese poni que tienes en tu lomo Maud?-

Maud contesto –Es un poni que cayó del cielo-

su padre contesto –sabes que no me gusta que traigas desconocidos, pero se ve muy herido llévalo al granero tú te aras responsable de el ahora-

Maud lo miro y solo agito la cabeza en señal de gratitud en el granero Maud lo vendo y acomodo en un montón de paja que había ahí, Estuvo 5 días y 4 noches esperando a que despertara, de repente se levanto muy rápido AppleGreen y dijo

–¿qué paso, que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué? Mis alas están rotas-

En ese momento entro Maud e intercambiaron miradas, Maud siguió caminando hacia él y dijo

–¿ya estas mejor? Al fin despertaste-

AppleGreen estaba algo confundido y pregunta –¿quién eres tú? que estoy haciendo aquí?-

Maud se sienta y le responde dejando un vaso con agua de el piso –No lo se te vi volando por el cielo como esas rocas brillantes de la noche y te traje aquí-

AppleGreen reacciona y recuerda lo que le había pasado –ahora lo recuerdo estaba caminando por un sendero y unos Grifos ladrones me atacaron trate de defenderme pero eran demasiados uno de ellos me dio una gran patada en el aire y salí volando de ese lugar, DEMONIOS! Perdí todas mis cosas-

Maud Pregunto –Cual es tu nombre? No te preocupes estarás bien aquí-

AppleGreen contesto calmado nuevamente- Soy AppleGreen y cuál es el tuyo?-

Maud con una actitud serena contesto –Soy Maud, Maud Pie, debes quedarte ahí unos 2 días más para que tus heridas sanen y puedas caminar otra vez-

AppleGreen acepto las palabras Maud y en esos 2 días de reposo Maud y AppleGreen platicaban todo el día se conocían uno al otro se llevaban muy bien a pesar de que la actitud de Maud era serena y muy calmada AppleGreen sabia como manejarlo y lograr por lo menos unos cuantos murmullos de risa en ella,

Cuando AppleGreen por fin se levanto dijo –Por fin puedo continuar pero no tengo ningún bit esos grifos me quitaron todo-

Maud le contesto –AppleGreen puedes trabajar en la granja si quieres mi padre estaría dispuesto a pagarte por tus labores, además aquí no necesitas volar ya que tus alas aun siguen rotas- Maud le decía con una pequeña sonrisa

AppleGreen estaba muy agradecido por toda la ayuda que le había otorgado Maud así que camino lentamente hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo mientras le susurro en la oreja

–muchas gracias Maud si que eres una verdadera amiga-

Maud se sorprendió mucho, sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo

–No me lo agradezcas solo quiero ayudarte- al día siguiente Maud le dio una lista de labores que ella y el realizarían

–AppleGreen con que quieres comenzar- dice Maud con un toque de entusiasmo en ella algo muy raro de ver

-AppleGreen contesta algo confundido por la repentina y extraña sonrisa en ella –jejeje, veamos mmmm numero 1° labrar la tierra el campo, podemos empezar con eso-

Ya en el campo árido como de costumbre AppleGreen le pregunta a Maud que cultivaban aquí ya que no parecía ser una tierra fértil.

Maud le responde –cultivamos pierdras ellas son la base de nuestros ingresos-

AppleGreen estaba sorprendido y respondió –como? Piedras? Bueno yo… sabes que, solo hagámoslo jejeje- AppleGreen contesto así para no ofender a Maud

ya en medio del campo había una gran roca de 2 ponis de altura AppleGreen quiso quitarla de muchas maneras pero solo la movía unos cuantos metros, Maud lo vio y pregunto

– ¿necesitas ayuda?-

AppleGreen respondió arrastrando muy lenta mente la piedra –Ehh no gracias ya casi acabo jejeje-

Maud se acerco a la piedra y la empujo con mucha facilidad hacia un granero, AppleGreen está muy sorprendido y dijo

–Woo! Maud eres muy fuerte, ¿cómo es posible que tengas esa fuerza?-

Maud solo respondió –es una granja de piedras ellas no se van a mover solas- AppleGreen aun estaba muy sorprendió y continuaron haciendo sus deberes, 2 meses pasaron AppleGreen ya podía volar y tenía una pequeña bolsa de bits que le había dado el padre de Maud, Maud se encontraba en busca de piedras para cosechas así que se adentro en un bosque árido con árboles muertos y algo de niebla de repente 5 lobos de piedra acorralaron a Maud a pesar de que Maud era muy fuerte eran muchos lobos , uno de ellos le dieron una patada a Maud y otro le mordió un casco parecía el fin de ella, pero entonces como rayo apareció AppleGreen dándole una patada a el lobo que la mordía, Maud estaba en el suelo, alzo la vista y lo miraba como peleaba con los lobos, AppleGreen tiraba patadas y golpes a los lobos, ellos no podían atacarlo ya que era muy rápido por las alas, aparecía detrás de un lobo y lo golpeaba tan fuerte que este se destrozaba, todos los lobos huyeron dejándolos a ellos solos, Maud quedo inconsciente y despertó en su cama miro a los lados y miro a AppleGreen dormido en el sofá, Maud se levanto y se acostó a un lado de el, AppleGreen sintió la acción de Maud pero no hizo nada, después de dormir unas horas los dos despiertan abrazados sin saber porque se abrazaban solo se miraron, AppleGreen beso a Maud metiendo su legua a su boca Maud jamás había sentido algo así pero le gustaba dieron unos pasos y se acostaron en la cama, AppleGreen empezó suavemente a acariciar la melena de Maud mientras se besaban, Maud noto que el miembro de AppleGreen se endurecía, pero ella sabía que hacer ya que su hermana encontró una revista para ponis adultos donde explicaban que hacer en la primera noche de pasión, ella tomo el pene del semental y lo acaricio suavemente, AppleGreen con su casco empezó a frotarlo contra la vagina de ella mientras se besaban era algo nuevo que ninguno de ellos había probado ambos se sentían una llama, que aun que era la primera vez sabían exactamente qué hacer, Maud tomo el pene del semental y empezó a lamberlo despacio, AppleGreen hizo lo mismo y lambio su vagina ambos estaban con el corazón agitado, AppleGreen volteo a Maud para seguir besándola con tanta pasión rodeando su melena con sus patas delanteras mientras que su pene se ponía más duro y grande que hacia contacto con la intimidad de Maud, Ambos estaban muy excitados sus intimidades se frotaban una a la otra provocando mucho placer, Maud se acomodo en el pene del semental, dio un pequeño suspiro mientras hacían contactos sus intimidades.

AppleGreen pregunto –Estas bien? Si quieres lo podemos dejar de hacer-

Maud suspirando dijo –no querido, quiero continuar-

la noche se convirtió en algo que jamás olvidarían AppleGreen estaba ahora introduciendo y sacando su pene de la vagina de Maud rápidamente, Maud entro en su punto y AppleGreen también, de repente el fluido de ambos salieron, el miembro de AppleGreen se corría dentro de Maud mientras ella se sentía como en el cielo, quedaron agotados mirándose uno al otro con mucha excitación, después de algunas horas de tener relaciones quedaron dormidos. AppleGreen se quedo dormido en la cama con Maud, se levanto rápidamente ya que la hermana de Maud se dirigía a verla se acostó en el sillón, cuando su hermana los vio se regreso ya que quería dejarlos dormir mas, Maud despertó con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo sucedido. Ese día AppleGreen decidió quedarse en la Granja Pie por 4 años en ese tiempo AppleGreen tomo mucha fuerza por el trabajo duro y una que otra noche Maud y el repetían lo sucedido en el cuarto de Maud o en el granero, a pesar de tener relaciones solo se consideraban amigos. Después de 4 años AppleGreen tenía mucha más fuerza que Maud pero no lo sabía siempre creía que Maud era la más fuerte AppleGreen se despidió de Maud para emprender de nuevo el viaje Maud solo dijo

–Visítame pronto AppleGreen- con una sonrisa y un giño de Maud.

**Espero que les haya gustado recuerden, que solo es el comienso de una gran aventura ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Dulce como el queso

**El tercer capitulo como lo prometi, el primero y el segundo son algo cortos, pero los personajes tienen su propia historia por eso decidi volverlo capitulo pronto publicare el capitulo 4 que viene con extra dosis de accion jajajaja  
**

**Capitulo 3 "Dulce como el queso"**

Regresando a la gran celebración donde todos estaban muy entusiasmados por la gran fiesta, la noche había caído, AppleGreen se sentía muy bien al dejar a un lado su timidez y sonreír, no quería separarse mucho de AppleJack por que no conocía a nadie,

AppleJack le dijo –por fin dejas esa actitud tímida tuya ya creía que eras como Fluttershy jajaja-

ApplGreen le responde –jejeje quien es Fluttershy?-

AppleJack sonríe y contesta –jajaja no te preocupes mira haya están mis mejores amigas te las presentare-

AppleJack le hablo a las chicas para que voltearan Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Twilight estaban todas reunidas y AppleJack dice

–Como están amigas el es mi primo AppleGreen-

Rainbow Dash dice –hola amigo soy Rainbow Dash la poni más genial de ponyville, mmm? Eres un Pegaso, no sabía que había pegasos en tu familia AppleJack-

AppleJack responde –jajaja la verdad yo tampoco lo sabia-

Fluttershy dijo –ohh hola AppleGreen mucho gusto-

Twilight dice –hola AppleGreen es un gusto-

Pinkie como ya sabía de el dice –hola AppleGreen espero que te estés divirtiendo-

Rarity responde –Mucho gusto querido-

AppleGreen se sorprendió al ver a Rarity dejándolo con la boca abierta y unos ojos tan grandes como platos,

Rarity cambio a una mirada confundida y pregunto – ¿estás bien querido?-

AppleGreen quedo embobado por la belleza de Rarity lo que provoco que todos se rieran de él,

Cuando reacciono dijo –que? Cómo? Que decían?-

AppleJack rio y dijo –Jajajajaja caramelo te nos fuiste por unos segundos-

AppleGreen estaba apenado y respondió –Jejeje lo siento, es que me pareció una poni muy linda-

AppleJack con una carcajada le respondió –jajajaja no eres el primero, esa poni deja a todos los sementales boca abierta jajajaja y bueno por ahora que te parece si nos divertimos un poco Yeeeejaaaaa!-

La fiesta empezó todos festejaban en grande los más notables eran Pinkie y Cheese quienes estaban tan felices juntos que no se dieron cuenta que algo estaba pasando

–Pinkie, Woo! Jajajaja si que eres la mejor fiestera de todas veamos si puedes brincar mas alto que yo en ese trampolín- dice Cheese corriendo hacia el trampolín,

pinkie le dije –Jajajaja ya verás que si Cheese-

ya en el trampolín ambos saltaron y saltaron muy alto de pronto una de las patas del trampolín colapso y se dieron un gran golpe ambos

–Auch! Eso si que dolió estas bien Pinkie- dice Cheese sobándose la cabeza

pinkie quedo aturdida por el golpe, pero reacciona y ve a Cheese –Si estoy bien Auch! me duele la cabeza, Cheese yo…-

cuando miro a Cheese se lo imagino más guapo que nunca y se imagina a ellos 2 mientras se tomaban de los cascos saltando por un campo de paletas en medio de una lluvia de choco leche.

Pinkie se dio cuenta de algo que sentía algo mas haya que una amistad entre ella y Cheese, Cheese la miro con una cara preocupada y confundida –Pinkie estas bien?- volvió a preguntar

Pinkie respondió –si ahora lo estoy- con cara de enamorada, Cheese fue por un botiquín para los dos, se pusieron vendas

Cheese le dijo –Pinkie deberías de ir a casa y yo igual ese golpe que nos dimos nos provocara jaqueca

Pinkie sonrojada y con el corazón a tope respondió muy alegre –Cheese quieres quedarte conmigo el Sr. y la Sra. Cake están ocupado con los aperitivos y no quiero estar sola quien sabe necesite algo vienes?-

Cheese algo sonrojado, pero muy alegre responde –claro que si Pinkie para que son los amigos-

Se tuvieron que ir temprano por el accidente ya en Sugarcube Corner, Cheese Ayuda a Pinkie para llegar a su cuarto Ella sentía el cálido abrazo de su semental que la lleva a su cama y Pinkie se acuesta mientras que Cheese se retira se voltea en la entrada y le pregunta a Pinkie

–¿Pinkie quieres que te Traiga algo?-

Pinkie estaba muy sonrojada y no sabía que decir, así que responde –Ehh….si ¿me puedes traer ese Frasco que esta debajo del ropero?-

Cheese fue por el frasco sin saber que era lubricante erótico cuando regreso al cuarto de Pinkie miro algo que lo sorprendió, pinkie estaba sentada en la cama recargando su espalda con las patas abiertas haciendo que se mirara toda su intimidad

–¿Pinkie….que….estas…haciendo?-

Cheese estaba muy sorprendido por la repentina posición de Pinkie, pero al verla no pudo evitar la erección de su miembro, Pinkie lo ve y le habla de forma muy seductora

–Cheese…. Siempre he pensado que somos como almas gemelas, ahora solo quiero jugar a algo muy especial contigo-

Cheese no lo pensó dos veces se acerco a ella empezó a saborear la dulce intimidad de Pinkie que literalmente sabia muy dulce, Pinkie empezó a gozar del momento dando unos gemidos sonriendo

–Cheese te amo mucho eres muy especial para mí-

Cheese dejo de saborear su intimidad y le dijo –Pinkie yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti el día que me fui prometí que cuando fuera conocido por toda Equestria regresaría y viviría feliz contigo, Pinkie al escuchar esto beso a Cheese rosándose las intimidades, Cheese acariciaba su melena y besaba a Pinkie mientras introducía su miembro lentamente, la cama empezaba a crujir cada vez que Cheese sacaba y metía su miembro, ambos estaban muy excitados Pinkie abrió el frasco con lubricante y lo rego por su vagina y el pene de Cheese lo que hacía que llegaran a un nuevo punto de excitación tan alto que la princesa Celestia se dio cuenta mientras comía un pastelillo el glaseado cayó sobre su pecho e hizo que uno de los guardias lo lambiera, después los llevo a sus aposentos reales, de regreso con Cheese y Pinkie llegaron al Clímax de su juego después de 5 horas probando distintas formas de darse placer ya que ambos eran súper activos y 1 ni 2 horas bastaba para ellos, la mañana siguiente Pinkie y Cheese despertaron para enterarse de una noticia que traería un nuevo caos a ponyville…

**Espero que les haya gustado recuerden, que solo es el comienzo de una gran aventura ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 El salto del sentimiento

**Chicos aqui con ustedes el 4 capitulo, es hora de la verdadera accion ya di una jugosa entrada de 3 capitulos aqui comienza lo bueno ;) disfruten  
**

**Capitulo 4 "El salto del sentimiento oculto y El sueño de un extraño pony"**

Regresando el tiempo antes de lo sucedido de Cheese y Pinkie, AppleJack bailaba como nunca alado de Fluttershy y Rarity, Spike mira a Rarity y empieza a babear más que otras veces ya que se miraba muy deslumbrante, sin querer empiezo a hablar en voz alta por lo que Rarity, AppleJack y Fluttershy lo escucharon todo

–Woo! Sin duda mi amada Rarity es la poni entre las ponis, sé que soy un poco más pequeño, pero sé que sería perfecto para ella, se que ella no se da cuenta pero yo tomo nota de cada cosa que a ella le gusta, soy 10 veces más atento con ella que con Twilight, se que algún día se fijara en mí y yo estaré esperando y feliz de sostenerla en mis brazos- Atrás de el, se encontraban las 3 ponis muy sonrojadas

pero Rarity estaba aun mas ya que nunca había notado ese lado tan dulce de Spike, ella sabía que era muy atento y se embobaba con ella a veces pero no sabía que él estaría dispuesto a esperar a que ella se fijara en él, el tiempo que fuera necesario, las chicas miraron tiernamente a Spike y Applejack dijo

–Caramelito tienes a un dragón a tus pies y tienes mucha suerte, sabes muy bien como yo que no aquí muchos machos que sean tan serviciales y amables como el-

Fluttershy también le dijo a Rarity –AppleJack tiene razón Spike aunque no es un poni pero es un gran amigo y ayudaría a todos, pero tú eres muy especial para el-

Rarity miraba muy sonrojada a AppleJack y Fluttershy y dijo –amigas se que atraigo mucho a mi Spiki-waiki pero él es un dragón y yo no puedo salir con un dragón, aun sea tan servicial tan… atento… tan romántico….y tan tan….- mientras decía eso su cara quedaba encantada por el pequeño dragón y ella sentía que su corazón se habría más a él.

En la fiesta AppleGreen buscaba a Twilight para contarle el propósito por el cual llego a ponyville –Twilight me puedes acompañar unos momentos a solas- Twilight estaba confundida pero acepto

–Claro que si AppleGreen en que puedo ayudarte-

AppleGreen un poco nervioso por lo que iba a decir, puso una cara triste y dijo –Twilight si tengo entendido tu venciste a Tirek no?-

Twilight dice –si pero no fui yo sola mis amigas me ayudaron, ellas son la razón de porque estoy, donde estoy ahora- lo dice mientras mira a sus amigas platicando entre si y riendo( aun estaba pinkie ahí)

AppleGreen pregunto -¿Cómo fue que lo derrotaste?-

Twilight le responde –pues yo tenía el poder de Celestia, Luna y Candace en mis cascos cuando pelee contra Tirek estábamos muy anivelados pero el tenia a mis amigas y a Discord, que bueno ahora lo considero un buen amigo, el me dijo que si le daba el poder de los alicornios el dejaría ir a todos, no tuve otra elección así que acepté, nuestra única esperanza era el árbol de la armonía pero aun faltaba mi llave, Discord se acerco a mí y me dijo que ahora comprendía que no existe nada mas valioso que la amistad y me regalo el medallón que le dio Tirek como una muestra de la verdadera amistad era todo lo que nos faltaba llegamos a un cofre y el medallón se transformo en una llave, el cofre se abrió y tuvimos una transformación que bautizamos como Rainbow Powers, y pudimos derrotar a Tirek-

AppleGreen se que muy sorprendido del relato de Twilight y pregunta –entonces lo derrotaron con el poder de la amistad, verdad- con una mirada triste

–al parecer si, ¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto? – con una cara curiosa dijo Twilight

AppleGreen responde –bueno Twilight como eres una princesa supongo que está bien que te lo cuente, cuando Tirek estaba consumiendo el poder todos pensé que era mi oportunidad de hacerme notar y ser un poni reconocido por toda Equestria así que fui a pelear contra él, cuando solo tenía el poder de los ponis terrestres y unicornios, supuse que sin magia sería inútil mi ayuda, pero cuando dijeron que todos los pegasos se reunirían para atacar asumí que si era posible, así que llegue antes que los pegasos atacaran por seguridad por si alguna razón perdían que no fuera más fuerte, pero no sabía que el mismo dios del caos estaría ahí…

**Flashback de la pelea**

Tirek había terminado de consumir el poder de los ponis terrestres –(risa malévola) jajajajajaja pronto el poder de los alicornios será mío! Y Equestria caerá ante mi poder!-

Discord estaba acostado en un sillóncama con un jugo de manzana –no quedras decir que caerá ante "nosotros" ehh-

Tirek con cara enojada y malosa –Jajaja claro que si Discord- de repente algo llega del cielo y le da una tremenda patada a Tirek que lo saca volando hasta que se estrella contra una piedra

–que fue eso!? Quien se atreve a atacarme- del polvo sale la sombra de un pegaso que solo dice

–yo! Algún problema cabeza de tenedor-

Tirek se enfurece y tira su rayo para interceptar al poni pero ya no estaba, apareció en el aire dispuesto a dar otro ataque pero Tirek lo esquivo, el poni revoto contra el piso, luego tomo impuso en una piedra y le metió gran golpe con el casco, Tirek tomo conciencia en el aire y tiro un rayo hacia el poni, el poni esquivo el rayo y cuando le iba a meter otro golpe algo lo detuvo, era Discord, todo el polvo se disolvió y miro quien era, era AppleGreen quien a pesar de solo dar unos cuando golpes estaba muy agotado por el gran poder que había aplicado en ellos

–que!? Que pasa!? Porque no puedo moverme- decía AppleGreen mientras intentaba zafarse

–vaya, vaya pero que poni tan mas intrepidito tenemos aquí – dice Discord con una expresión feliz y burlona

–Bien hecho Discord, veamos que tenemos aquí- dice Tirek mientras se frota la mandíbula

–Ahhh! Esos golpes sí que me dolieron a pesar del poder que ya poseo jajaja, serás un buen aperitivo, para empezar con los pegasos… - de repente absorbió las energías del Pegaso dejándolo en el suelo todo O.K (noqueado)

**Fin de Flashback **

–Entonces eso es lo que paso? Estoy sorprendida no supe de ningún poni que pudiera contra Tirek cuando absorbía el poder de todos, bueno aunque no sirvió de mucho, Pero...cual es la razón por la cual estas aquí AppleGreen- dice Twilight sorprendida pero también confundida

AppleGreen le responde –siempre he soñado con encontrar a una familia y alguien con quien compartir mi vida entonces creí que si derrotaba a Tirek alguien me notaria y quisiera conocerme-

Twilight se sonroja y por la noble causa pero estúpida acción de AppleGreen, Twilight tenía muchas dudas ya que era de la familia Apple y la familia Apple era la más unida de toda Equestria, cuando Twilight se disponía a preguntar la razón de un sueño tan extraño para ser quien era AppleGreen, una ventana del castillo se rompió apagando toda luz del castillo y solo se apreciaban unos ojos rojos que salían de la oscuridad de la ventana.

**Espero que les haya gustado compartanlo con sus amigos animense a ver este fanfic ;)**

**FAN- Mr.X cuando terminaras el siguiente episodio?**

**Mr.X- bueno amigo la verdad es que ya lo tengo listo jejeje**

**FAN- QUEE!? y por que no lo subes?**

**Mr.X- bueno la verdad es que soy una muy mala persona y quiero verlos sufrir :)**

**FAN-que manchado eres ya no voy a seguir tu fanfic me largo x(**

**Mr.X- jajajaja mentira solo que quiero avanzar mas con el fanfic y si decido cambiar o agregarles algo mas ahi estara listo para ser editado ;)**

**FAN-ohhh bueno estonces estare aqui sentado esperando :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Consecuencias imprevistas

**Hola mis queridos lectores aqui esta el nuevo capitulo como les dije lo siento por no haber subido antes, pero ya no volvera a pasar (creo)**

**Capitulo 5 "Consecuencias Imprevistas"**

Todo el salón de baile se oscureció y solo se escucho una risa malvada

-Jajajajajaja, ¿quién es Twilight Sparkle?- dijeron esos ojos rojos

Twilight y AppleGreen estaban muy y sorprendidos, Twilight se levanto y su cuerno se ilumino y respondió –Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, ¿Quién eres tú?- con un tono molesto

Los ojos salieron de la oscuridad para darse cuenta de quién era, era un poni de cuero café claro con melena negra quien era portador del talismán del alicornio

-solo soy el mejor poni de todo el mundo! Mi nombre es Hody!- iluminando su cuerno, apuntando directamente hacia Twilight

Ambos se vieron cara a cara todos los ponis de la fiesta salieron huyendo excepto AppleJack, Rarity, Spike, AppleGreen y Fluttershy (ya no estaba pinkie), Entonces cuando Twilight se disponía a atacar otro poni la empujo quien era nada más y menos que Trixie entonces Grito

-Hody! Es tu turno hazlo ahora!-

Entonces Hody se apunto su cuerno contra Twilight disparando un rayo mortal, pero Spike reacciono rápidamente interponiéndose entre el rayo y Twilight, Spike recibió el rayo y cayó al suelo, le estaba saliendo mucha sangre por la herida, todos estaban completamente sorprendido Rarity grito

–SPIKEEEE! – Ella se dirigió rápidamente para tratarlo, al ver a Spike mal herido empiezan a llorar lo levanta con su magia y lo sostiene y dice

–S….pi…ke, Spike! Por favor despierta mi querido Spiki-wainki – mientras lo abraza muy fuerte y mucho cariño, Spike le quita la lagrima de un ojo a Rarity y dice

–Rarity… todo….estará bien….yo te….- y queda inconsciente

–Spike! No no no no!- Empieza a llorar en el abrazándolo

–Spike….. por….favor no me dejes…-

AppleJack miro a Trixie y rápidamente con mucha furia le dio una gran patada dejándola inconsciente Y Hody con una sonrisa dijo

–Jajajajaja (risa malévola) bueno es tu turno-

Apunto contra la Alicornio que no podía moverse de lo traumatizada que estaba por mirar a Spike en el suelo y dispara dejando gravemente herida a Twilight y no solo eso sino que el amuleto absorbía el poder de ella dejándola al borde de la muerte, Hody después de eso dijo

–Ahora que eh demostrado mi poder solo me faltan 3 princesas mas Jajajajajaja! Y a esa yegua que esta inconsciente ya no la necesito y ahora Te matare Twilight ya absorbí tu poder y no quiero que seas un estorbo más adelante ahora tengo hacer unos asuntos antes de que Equestria caiga ante mi Jajajajaja!-

–No estés tan seguro de eso hijo de…...-dijo Rainbow Dash que llego rápidamente dándole una patada con el poder de la Rain-plocion sónica

Hody salió volando, se sostuvo con su magia en el aire, escupió sangre y dijo enojado

–como te atreves a golpearme tu! Muere!- apunta hacia Rainbow Dash amenazando disparar pero….

Recibe un gran golpe que incluso sale una onda de polvo pequeña, era AppleGreen con gran rabia en su mirada, Hody se estaba aturdido por el golpe mira que AppleGreen va volando con gran velocidad hacia el, Hody en un segundo de pánico se teletransporta hacia la ventana donde había llegado y dice

–Malditos!, ya me las pagaran los destruiré a todos- muy enojado y golpeado se va teletransportandose

Todos fueron a ayudar a Twilight y Spike que estaban muy mal heridos, los médicos llegaron y se dirigieron directamente en el hospital, después de muchas horas llego la mañana y con ella también la princesa Celestia y Luna a ver a Twilight y a Spike cuando llegaron vieron que solo Fluttershy estaba en la sala de espera, llegaron y vieron a Fluttershy estaba muy preocupadas y Celestia dijo

–Fluttershy como se encuentra Twilight, estoy muy preocupada hace poco me entere del accidente y llegue lo más rápido que pude-

Con una cara muy preocupada y triste pensando que su mejor estudiante está al borde de la muerte, Luna mientras consolaba a su hermana mayor dijo

–¿Fluttershy exactamente que paso? Anoche pase por la fiesta y todo estaba bien, me fui a unos lugares lejanos de Equestria para ver que todo estaba en orden, sentí la presencia de un problema pero no le tome mucha importancia porque era en ponyville y como ahí estaban tú y tus amigas pensé que ustedes se harían cargo, lo siento en verdad chicas-

Luna baja la cabeza con tristeza en señal de disculpas

Fluttershy está muy triste y preocupada –Princesa Celestia ayer…-de repente llego pinkie y Cheese y Pinkie pregunto

–Princesas, ai no, si es verdad entonces Twilight y Spike están muy heridos?- con una mirada muy triste frente a sus amigos ella era consolada por Cheese que guardaba silencio en señal de respeto

Fluttershy, Pinkie, Cheese y las princesas se dirigen a ver a Twilight y a Spike, Rarity se encontraba a un lado de Spike muy triste con los ojos llorosos y pensado

–mi amado Spike, si te recuperas yo te prometo ya no ignorarte mas, mi amor recupérate pronto-

Entraron las princesas, Cheese, Pinkie y Fluttershy

Celestia mira a Twilight vendada en la cama y se le sale una lágrima

–mi querida estudiante, perdóname por no estar cuando más lo necesitabas, te juro que buscare el responsable de esto y lo haré pagar-

Luna mira con interés a Rarity y le dice

–Rarity no te preocupes se que Spike se recuperara muy pronto, los dragones son las criaturas mas resistentes del mundo- Rarity se queda sorprendida sonrojada por lo que dice Luna y se exalta y dice

–princesa Luna yo no…- Luna le tapa la boca y dice

–no te preocupes no diré ninguna palabra- mientras le giña el ojo

Fluttershy les cuenta lo que había pasado en la fiesta, Celestia estaba muy enojada y dice

–Hody yo misma me encargare de hacerle el juicio- poniendo los cascos firmes

Luna de percata que solo ellas 3 y Cheese están en el hospital y pregunta

–Flutteshy ¿Dónde están AppleJack y Rainbow Dash?-

–Ellas están interrogando a Trixie, me pidieron que cuidara a Twilight, Rarity por algún motivo prefirió quedarse-

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de twilight en los rincones más oscuros y donde ningún grito se puede oír….**

Le dan un golpe con el casco a Trixie…

–muy bien Trixie dinos todo antes de que te de un golpe con la Rain-plocion sónica- dice Rainbow Dash muy enojada a un lado de ella, esta AppleGreen y AppleJack quien dice

–mira no estás en buenas condiciones de mentirnos más vale que nos digas todo!-

Trixie estaba con una risa y con el labio sangrando y dice –la gran y poderosa Trixie no dira nada, mi Rey vendrá por mi y todas ustedes se pudrirán en el calabozo- mientras estaba atada de todos los cascos

Rainbow Dash estaba muy irritada y le dice a AppleJack –AAAHH! ya me tiene harta que diga que es grande y poderosa cuando hasta un bebe la podría vencerla

Trixie la mira y con indignación dice –como te atreves a insultarme de esa forma, Hody vendrá a rescatarme y suplicaras por tu salud-

AppleJack le dice calmada –mira ese Hody no se saldrá con la suya además el dijo que tu ya no le serbias para nada y por eso te dejo, no debí a verte noqueado para que cerraras tu boca-

Trixie enojada y preocupada dice –estas mintiendo el me prometió que yo gobernaría a su lado, solo lo dicen para que les cuente todo-

AppleGreen quien estaba recargándose en la pared voltea rápidamente y ve a Trixie a los ojos con una mirada seria y muy intimidante y dice

–AppleJack, Rainbow Dash salgan de aquí yo la voy a interrogar- Rainbow Dash lo mira y dice

–AppleGreen estás seguro de que….- voltea a verlo y queda sin habla

–Mmm ya veo AppleJack ven conmigo- AppleJack estaba confundida y dice

–que!? Por qué quieres que nos vallamos- lo dice mientras Rainbow la empuja y le responde

–te lo diré haya afuera vamos-

AppleJack confundida le dice a Rainbow

–Rainbow por que nos salimos del cuarto que paso?-

Rainbow estaba sorprendida y dice

–viste su mirada? Esa mirada es como la de Flutteshy pero la forma en la que el la usa es… diferente, tu primo sí que es raro y se nota que es fuerte, cuando golpeo a Hody el tipo salió volando más lejos que cuando yo lo patee con la Rain-plocion sónica y se muy bien distinguir cuando alguien es más fuerte o ágil-

AppleJack estaba confundida así que dice

–bueno no se mucho de él, pero parece un buen chico dejémoslo a ver que hace- las dos ponis tomaron asiento, por unos momentos no se escucho nada solo murmullos….

**Que abra pasado en el cuarto con Trixie? por que AppleJack y Rainbow son tal geniales? todas tus preguntas se responderan en el siguiente capitulo chao! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 susurros de la verdad 1?

**Heyyy! buena no? jajaja continuamos con el capitulo 6, ahora nos centraremos mas en nuestro amigo Hody que es un total misterio de donde salio y por que hacer lo que hace, asi que en los proximos capitulos respondere estas preguntas, pero eso no quiere decir que nos perdamos de la accion  
**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**Capitulo 6 "susurros de la verdad 1/?"**

**"La triste pony odiada "**

En el cuarto

–La gran y poderosa Trixie no se dejara intimidar por ningún poni- dijo Trixie atada y luego murmullo

–Aun que me das un poco de miedo, con tu mirada- lo dice con una mirada muy triste

AppleGreen se dirige a ella lentamente con una mirada fría, Trixie tenía mucho miedo de que le iba a hacer, cuando se acerco totalmente Trixie cerró los ojos y escucho que la cuerda que la sostenía la estaban rompiendo los abrió y se dio cuenta de que AppleGreen la estaba desatando

Trixie seguía con su típico ego y dice –la gran y poderosa Trixie no necesita la ayuda de nadie para liberarse- deja su ego a un lado y pregunta con una voz suave

–y dime ¿Por qué me liberaste, poni desconocido? Mirando con delicadeza al semental

AppleGreen la libera y cambia esa mirada enojada y poderosa por una cara feliz con una cuerda en la boca dice

–Jejeje se nota que has sufrido bastante incluso más que yo, me sorprende que haya momento que dejes tu ego a un lado- lo dice mientras la desata y le da el casco para poder levantarla

Trixie estaba muy confundida y no sabía que decir, agito su cabeza y dijo

–se nota que eres un poni muy idiota jajajaja, ahora con un hechizo te noqueare y escapare de aquí jajaja- lo dice con una gran determinación mientras ase que su cuerno se ilumine

–no lo harás- con una cara seria en el rostro de AppleGreen

–Ehh! Como estas tan seguro que no lo are poni tonto!- empieza a ponerse nerviosa y hace que su cuerno se ilumine aun mas

–porque no tienes a donde ir….. y no lo digo por las dos ponis de allá afuera lo digo porque no tienes ningún lugar donde vivir, lo que te dijo Rainbow Dash es cierto Hody te traiciono y te dejo a tu suerte-

Trixie se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho AppleGreen, aunque no quería creerlo ella sabía que Hody la traicionaría, su cuerno dejo de iluminarse y una lagrima salió de su ojo, de repente se enfureció y empujo a AppleGreen al suelo los dos cayeron Trixie estaba arriba de el, y dijo con el cuerno nuevamente iluminado muy cerca de AppleGreen

–y tu! Como te atreves a dudar de Hody el…el… me prometió que sería feliz por siempre y si tengo que asesinarte para serlo, entonces no lo dudare ni un segundo!-

Trixie estaba a punto de matar a AppleGreen, el estaba con una mirada enojada, aunque podía zafarse muy rápidamente el simplemente no se movió estaba dispuesto a recibir el disparo de Trixie cuando de pronto...

Un gran estruendo sonó afuera del castillo, eran sin duda simuladores de la Reina Chrysalis Rainbow Dash y AppleJack salieron y vieron que estaban rodeados eran como 20 simuladores uno de ellos se acerco y dijo

–entréguenos a la poni de azul y melena blanca jejeje- con una cara siniestra

Rainbow Dash enojada dijo –para que la quieren-

Todos los simuladores se vieron entre ellos y solo hicieron una risa malvada, AppleJack enojada pero con una sonrisa malévola dice

–Rainbow si ellos quieren a esa poni de pacotilla ¿por qué no se la damos?-

Rainbow Dash se sorprendió por lo que dijo AppleJack, entonces AppleGreen y Trixie aparecieron, Trixie miro a los simuladores entonces empujo a AppleGreen y dijo

–vez te dije que Hody nunca me traicionaría jajajaja-

Entonces se acerco con los simuladores y vio que todos estaban apuntándole con sus cuernos Trixie estaba aterrada

–chicos que les sucede, que no venían a rescatarme?-

Entonces todos los simuladores empezaron a carcajearse del comentario de Trixie un simulador dijo

–Jajajaja eres una inútil y además ingenua Lord Hody nos envió para deshacernos de ti! Iba a eliminarte antes pero dijo que algo salió mal y solo tuvo tiempo de escapar así que nos ordeno que te elimináramos para que no digieran ni una palabra jejeje- con una risa malévola todos apuntaron y dispararon su rayo contra Trixie

Trixie estaba en shock y no podía mover ninguna pesuña, entonces AppleGreen la envolvió en sus alas haciendo que el recibiera el daño

–AppleJack, Rainbow Dash ahora- entonces las los ponis brincaron por arriba de AppleGreen y Trixie

Ellas 2 se enfrentarían contra los veinte simuladores y AppleJack dijo

–Apuesto a que puedo patear mas traseros de simuladores que tu- con una rostro muy retador

–acepto el reto jajaja- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras despega rápidamente hacia los simuladores

Unos simuladores estaban confundidos porque solo eran dos ponis otros, tenían una risa macabra ya que solo eran dos, lo que no sabían era que esas dos ponis eran las mas rudas de todo ponyville, AppleJack golpeo a un simulador tan fuerte que este salió volando Rainbow Dash lo atrapo en el aire y lo regreso de una patada golpeando a otros simuladores todos estaban muy enojados y empezó la pelea unos tiraban rayos y las dos agiles ponis los esquivaban otros trataban de golpearlas o seguirles el paso y no las alcanzaban, empezaron a caer simulador por simulador hasta que solo quedaron dos, AppleJack estaba muy emocionada y algo cansada de tanto patear y dice

–Yeeejaaa! Uno mas llevare diez- mirando a los dos simuladores que faltaban

–no tan rápido a mi también me falta uno para los diez- dice Rainbow quien también estaba agota

Miran con una mirada perversa a los dos simuladores, mientras que ellos estaban muertos de miedo de repente los dos salieron huyendo uno por aire y otro por tierra, Rainbow siguió al de aire rápidamente hasta que se interpuso en su camino, entonces dijo

–sabes se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva técnica de vuelo-

entonces empezó a girar muy rápido alrededor del simulador creando un tornado que lo saca de vuelo haciendo que caiga dando muchas vueltas quedando inconsciente, AppleJack siguió al de tierra tomo una cuerda y lo lazo haciendo nudo sus cuatro patas.

Mientras tanto AppleGreen se levanta de el daño que recibió a pesar de ser muy poderoso no le hizo tanto daño ya que él era tan duro como una roca, le pregunta a Trixie

–¿Estás bien?- mientras la levanta con su casco

–Ehh si estoy….bien- con lágrimas y mucha confusión

AppleGreen la mira con una sonrisa y dice

–me alegro mucho, ahora crees que puedas contarme todo?-

Trixie estaba muy confundida pero no tanto como triste no podía hablar por el nudo en su garganta, no podía ver por las lágrimas y solo agachaba la mirada ocultando su rostro con su sombrero

–yo….Sssshh(sonido que haces cuando lloras)Sssshhh…. Yo….-

AppleGreen levanta su mirada con su casco y le dice

–mira esta bien vamos para adentro comeremos algo, descansaremos y platicaremos como amigos…-

Esas palabras dejaron impactadas a Trixie solo miro a AppleGreen y dijo

–GRACIAS!- mientras lloraba abrazándolo

AppleGreen se sonrojo y la abrazo también, mientras que AppleJack y Rainbow Dash los miraban con la boca abierta, AppleGreen las miro y dijo

–heyy! Es algo privado no lo creen? Jajajaja solo bromeo, chicas pueden traerme a una de esas cosas raras con agujeros con las que pelearon?- con una sonrisa mientras consolaba a Trixie

Las dos ponis estaban muy sorprendidas de lo que estaban viendo AppleJack le responde

–deje a uno atado hay ire por el- y se va muy rápido dejando su sombra que luego está la sigue

Rainbow Dash que también estaba muy sorprendida y aun no cerraba la boca se sacudió la cabeza y dijo

–AppleGreen para que quieres a ese simulador?- con una mirada confundida

AppleGreen con una mira retadora da una pequeña risa y dice

–jejeje, para darle un pequeño mensaje a Hody-

–bueno chicos aquí esta, un simulador fresco para llevar jajajaja- dice AppleJack arrastrando el simulador que llevaba atado

El simulador tenía mucho miedo no quería que le hicieran daño y grita

–PORFAVOR! PIEDAD! Ya no volveré hacerlo! No me hagan daño-

AppleGreen lo toma con los cascos y lo levanta y le dice

–Escucha insecto! Iras con Hody y le dejaras este mensaje...

"TE ENCONTRAREMOS Y CUANDO LO HAGAMOS TE ARREPENTIRAS!"

(imagina canción motivadora súper épica)

El simulador miro a su alrededor y miro a AppleJack y a Rainbow Dash con una risa enojada Rainbow Dash estaba topando sus cascos y AppleJack Golpeaba una piedra sacándola muy lejos de ahí, el simulador estaba muy atemorizado y dijo

–Oh demonios, está bien, está bien! Suéltenme por favor-

AppleGreen lo mira con una sonrisa y dice

–Sabes te miras algo cansado, te ayudare a que llegues sano y salvo-

Entonces lo eleva y lo saca volando de una patada

–AHHH! El equipo de los simuladores ha sido vencido otra vez…..

**Si, si lose  
**

**FAN: Mr.X este capitulo no trato nada sobre Hody**

**Mr.X: es la intruduccion Trixie nos contara todo lo que vivio con el, en el proximo capitulo sabremos un poco mas de el**

**FAN: pero dijiste que...**

**Mr.X: Sssshhhh dije que en el proximo capitulo se tratara de el**

**FAN:pero...**

**Mr.X:Ssshhh! **

**Mr.X: tengan paciencia chicos :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Susurros de la verdad 23

**HOLA! como todos los viernes aqui la increible y fantastica historia que los hara flipar(sorprendidos para los que no sepan) estan listos para continuar con esta increible historia de drama, accion y chicas :3 okey no, disfruten y comenten me ayudaria mucho**

**Capitulo 7 "susurros de la verdad 2/?"**

**Desesperación de la sombra**

Regresando al hospital con Twilight, Spike y los demás

–Hermana sentiste eso? Dijo Luna en estado de alerta

–Sí, se sintió como una explosión, que vino desde el castillo de Twilight-

Las dos princesas estaban en posición de alerta mirando hacia la ventana, Twilight y Spike estaban inconscientes luchado por sus vidas Pinkie estaba muy triste y Cheese trataba de consolarla

–Pinkie no te preocupes estarán bien, que paso con esa pony fiestera?- lo dice Cheese con una sonrisa tímida

–Se que estarán bien mi amor, pero es que no estuve ahí para ayudarlos y me duele mucho no haber ayudado- lo dice Pinkie en estado medio Pinkamena con la melena de Pinkie pero el color rosa oscuro de Pinkamena

Fluttershy mira lo devastada que estaba Pinkie y llega a consolarla

–Pinkie emm yo solo quiero decirte que no es tu culpa Hody fue quien la hirió**,** todos estuvimos muy sorprendidos nadie pudo hacer nada y veo que tu y Cheese se convirtieron en pareja me alegro por ustedes se ven muy bien y felices juntos- lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Pinkie se seca las lagrimas y sonríe un poco –gracias Flutteshy, si por el lado bueno me alegro de que yo y Cheese estemos juntos y más en una situación así- mientras mira a Cheese y lo abraza mas fuerte

Rarity dormía a un lado de Spike, esperando que su amado dragón despertara, por primera vez en su vida su corazón seguía a la persona por sus sentimientos y no por su glamor o su belleza, Rarity sentía en su corazón que Spike era la persona indicada para ella, mientras tanto Celestia y Luna estaban mirando por la ventana en dirección al casillo, Observaron que rayos salían disparados hacia arriba, de repente vieron que un simulador por los aires como si alguien lo fuera aventado bruscamente,

–Celestia has visto eso? Un… simulador significa que…-dice luna con un poco de preocupación mientras que es interrumpida por Celestia

–Significa que la Reina Chrysalis ha regresado, pero que está haciendo aquí, ella siempre prefirió atacar el imperio de cristal por ser la fuente más Grande de amor en Equestria- con una mirada seria

Flutteshy escucha a Celestia y entra en pánico, todos estaban muy confundidos Celestia y Luna decidieron ir al castillo de Twilight a investigar

–Hermana deberíamos ir a ver qué está ocurriendo- dice Luna de forma seria

–Sí, vamos, amigas tendremos que irnos, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo en unas horas más llegaran mis mejores doctores de Canterlot para atender a Twilight-

Flutteshy se puso alegre por la gran noticia y dijo –muchas gracias princesa Celestia se que Twilight y Spike despertaran muy pronto-

Luna y Celestia se miraron y volaron juntas hacia el castillo preparadas para lo que sea cuando llegaron solo miraron muchos simuladores inconscientes y abatidos

–Hermana mira- dice Luna sorprendida

Llegaron y aterrizaron al lugar pasando por los simuladores derrotados

–me pregunto si Rainbow Dash y AppleJack fueron las que derrotaron a todos estos simuladores- dice Celestia con un poco de sarcasmo

–Eso crees?-dice Luna sin haber entendido

–olvídalo hermana- poniéndose el casco en la cara

Entraron al castillo y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron….

Estaban en el gran comedor, Trixie estaba muy triste con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba sentada con un sándwich de margaritas enfrente de ella Rainbow Dash y AppleJack estaban sentadas y AppleGreen con una mirada seria, había un gran silencio todos guardaban silencio hasta que Celestia hablo

–Chicas queee está pasando aquí? Las dos princesas estaban confundidas no sabían nada de nada

AppleGreen mira a Celestia y pasa de serio a dar un gran salto de sorpresa

–OHH POR LOS CIELOS! Las grandes hermanas del sol y la luna están aquí! Frente ami!- mientras estaba sorprendido con la boca abierta suspendido en el aire

–Mmmm Gracias mi querido pony quien eres? Dice Celestia quien estaba confundida por ver a un pony desconocido en el castillo

–Yo!? Ehh bueno soy soy AppleGreen primo de AppleJack estoy de visita y ocurrió este incidente-

–No estés nervioso AppleGreen- lo dice Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa

–AppleGreen? yo te conozco**,** te había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo- dijo Luna sorprendida

Todos se sorprendieron, al escuchar a Luna decirlo AppleJack le pregunto

–princesa Luna usted lo conoce?- quien estaba confundida

–bueno no lo conozco en persona, pero si en los sueños, como soy la encargada de cuidar los sueños de todos los ponis de Equestria conozco a todos los ponis, pero no donde están y siempre he querido encontrar a AppleGreen para preguntarle sobre sus sueños que tiene, trato de consolarlo en sus sueños pero siempre hay una sombra que ni siquiera yo puedo detener-

Todos estaban sorprendidos volteando a ver a AppleGreen, el estaba sorprendido y aliviado ya que no sabía que luna podía ver los sueños

**(En mente de AppleGreen)**

–Que porque me miran así? Bueno algo mas importante gracias a Celestia que no vio mis sueños húmedos – mientras sonreía preocupado

Luna se acerca a él y le pregunta

–Tienes algo que decirme AppleGreen- con un tono serio

AppleGreen se sonroja y dice

–bueno…yo…que ya nos conto todo Trixie-

Todos pusieron serios otra vez el silencio regreso AppleGreen miro a Trixie y le dijo

–amiga sabes con todo esto aun no se tu nombre podrías decirme cual es? Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

– bueno yo….soy Trixie y tú debes de ser AppleGreen cierto?- estaba sonrojada y de forma tímida

Todos en el lugar menos AppleGreen esperaban que Trixie dijera su nombre gritando y diciendo que es grande y poderosa, pero para su sorpresa Trixie se mostro de forma agradable y humilde

–Exactamente soy AppleGreen bueno Trixie podrías contarnos lo que nos dijiste hace unos momentos-

–Claro AppleGreen con mucho gusto- con una sonrisa mientras se sonroja

**Flashback**

En el bosque Everfree 2 ponis unicornios buscaban a una chaman

–Hody a donde vamos, la gran y poderosa Trixie no tolera este paisaje tan horrendo?- decía Trixie mientras caminaba

–descuida casi llegamos preciosa, solo mantén la boca cerrada y deja de decir tu nombre en tercera persona sii!?- decía Hody mientras seguían caminando

–que!, como te atreves a hablarle a así a la mejor poni de todas yo….- es interrumpida por Hody

–sssshhhh, cállate hemos llegado-

–hiuuu, quien vive ahí, seguro no sabe de modas-

Llegaron a la casa de la cebra Zecora quien estaba haciendo unas pociones sanadoras, entonces escucha que tocan la puerta

–Quien toca la puerta, un poco me deberá esperar, ya que mi poción pronto estará- decía Zecora mientras se concentrada revolviendo y agregando cosas a su poción

Volvieron a tocar la puerta pero esta vez un poco más fuerte

–si mi paciencia no quieren acabar un poco de silencio deberán guardar- dice Zecora quien estaba un poco molesta y seguía haciendo su poción

Ahora en lugar de solo tocarla la golpearon muy fuerte que arruino la poción de Zecora

–Espero que preparado estés**,** porque mi ira llegara en un dos por tres- Zecora abre la puerta con enojo

Entonces se sorprende de lo que mira, sin duda era Trixie quien era acompaña por Hody, entonces Hody invistió a Zecora estrellándola contra la pared de su casa, Zecora tomo un frasco que tenía cerca y golpeo a Hody con él, entonces Hody se transformo en un poni de 10 centímetros, Zecora volteo a ver a Trixie y esta le disparo con su rayo dejándola inconsciente, cuando despertó estaba atada colgando desde una rama los dos ponis estaban enfrente ella y dijo

–Trixie pensé que tu lección habías aprendido, cuando contra Twilight habías perdido-

Trixie la miro con enojo y respondió

–Twilight no solo me arruino mi vida si no fuera por ella yo sería la poni más poderosa de todas – mientras agacha la cabeza

El efecto de la poción de Hody había terminado y regreso a su estado normal

–Calma chicas dejen de pelear, ahora mi querida Zecora así es cómo te llamas?, Trixie me conto que tienes algo que yo quiero, es un amuleto…

–Que te hace pensar que el amuleto te lo voy dar?- decía Zecora enojada

–Jajajajaja mi querida Zecora, para ser una cebra siento que tu y yo tenemos algo especial y me…. Atrae, me pregunto que se sentirá hacerlo con una cebra- decía Hody con mucha seguridad mirando a Zecora

Zecora estaba sonrojada, pero muy enojada y dice

–hazme lo que desees, de ninguna forma conseguirás lo que quieres-

Trixie estaba sonrojada por lo que dijo Hody y dijo

–espera enserio quieres hacerlo con ella, pensé que tú me preferías a mi- lo dice triste y enojada

Hody mira con una risa a Trixie le seca las lágrimas y le dice

–querida yo te prefiero a ti pero, a veces ese tipo de cosas se tienen que hacer para conseguir lo que uno desea- mientras suelta a Zecora de la rama, pero aun con las cuerdas en las patas para que no pudiera moverse

Trixie estaba muy triste y enojada por lo que Hody pensaba hacer entonces dice

–ESPERA! Si en verdad me amas, no quiero que lehagas nada de eso-

Hody se enoja y con una mirada siniestra le dice

–mira estu….ahhhhh(toma aire y se relaja) está bien no le haré nada, pero si esto!-

Entonces golpea fuertemente a Zecora quien suelta un grito de dolor, empieza a golpearla sucesivamente dejándola toda moreteada y con sangre por todos lados, sin duda Zecora estaba muy herida, Trixie no podía creer lo que veía cerro sus ojos y solo escuchaba los golpes y los gritos de Zecora, Trixie no aguanto más y sostuvo a Hody

–PARA POR FAVOR! Ya no aguanto más, por favor detente!- mientras que Trixie lloraba por la vida de Zecora

Zecora escucho lo que había dicho, no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos, pero aun estaba consciente y pensó

–ohhh Celestia que dolor! Pero…. aunque mis heridas son graves y no puedo moverme, puedo escuchar a la poni azul que parece ayudarme-

Hody quien estaba muy enojado por la acción de Trixie le dio una cachetada y le dijo

–pequeña insolente! Necesito el talismán y solo ella me lo puede dar o tu sabes donde esta! Si no me lo dices te pasara lo mismo que a ella!-

Hody tenía mucha furia y desesperación estaba dispuesto a golpear a Trixie mas pero…

–Espera! (Empieza a toser sangre) te diré donde está el talismánsi a la chica dejas lastimar- decía Zecora que estaba abatida en el suelo

Hody cambio su enojo a su mirada segura de sí mismo, Trixie no sabía que pensar, solo miraba a Zecora salvándole la vida Hody dijo**:**

–Qué bueno que decidiste cooperar ya me estaba impacientando- mientras se acomoda la melena

Zecora respondió**:**

–El talismán que buscas esta mi casa adentro de un baúl de madera escasa-

Hody se dirigió a buscar el talismán en un baúl muy viejo y polvoriento, mientras que el lo buscaba Trixie fue a desatar a Zecora ya que no tenia caso que estuviera atada por el daño que tenia

–ya no vale la pena que estés atada solo te liberare para que sepas lo compasiva que puedo ser- decía Trixie que se tallaba sus lagrimas y trataba de hablar con su típico ego

–Trixie se que es lo que buscas, pero esta manera correcta no es y de ti depende saber cual es- decía Zecora acariciando su cachete con el casco

–POR FIN LO ENCONTRE! Después de todo este tiempo al fin es mío!-

Entonces una explosión se escucho adentro de la casa de Zecora, rompiendo la puerta salió una bola de fuego rojo que rebotaba por todos los arboles la bola exploto y apareció Hody mas fuerte y mágico que nunca

–por fin la pieza clave de mi plan, para demostrarles a todos quien es el mejor poni de ¡todos!-

–Woo! Como hiciste eso?- se sorprendió ya que ella nunca logro algo así con el talismán

–JAJAJAJAJA! Fase uno de mi plan completa ahora vámonos tenemos que visitar 2 lugares más-

Hody y Trixie emprendieron su viaje a Canterlot para encontrar a una Reyna de pocas palabras…

**Trixie si sigues con el te ira mal por que no entiendes? bueno chicos hasta aqui el episodio de hoy espero que les haya gustado, encantado, genializado y todo lo bueno que termine en "ado" nos vemos el proximo viernes n.n!**


	8. Chapter 8 Susurros de la verdad 33

**Muy buenas mis amigos como cada semana un nuevo capitulo me alegro mucho tenerlos aqui, los mas fieles siempre seran recompensados ;) se los aseguro  
**

**Capitulo 8 "susurros de la verdad 3/3"**

**La aliada exiliada **

Hody y Trixie llegaron a Canterlot todos los habitantes eran felices todos eran amables con todos, cuando llegaron decidieron ir un bar de sidra por información, cuando llegaron miraron a muchos ponis festejando y bailando, llegaron y se sentaron en el mostrador

–Que les sirvo a usted y a su encantadora novia?- dijo el cantinero

Trixie se sonrojo y dijo

–qué? El no es mi…- Hody la interrumpe

–Denos 2 tarros de sidra señor y tú hermosa…- Hody toma a Trixie y la besa

Trixie estaba sonrojada y solo siguió besándolo sus lenguas se enrollaban una con la otra dejándolos sin respiración, Trixie sin duda lo amaba, Hody se despega del beso y le dice

–Tienes mucha suerte de ser tan linda, por favor ya no metas la pata si?- en un tono serio

–aquí tienen dos tarros de la mejor sidra- dijo el cantinero

–Disculpe señor tengo que preguntarle algo- dijo Hody mientras bebía la sidra

–si dígame hombre-

–escuche hace tiempo que la Reina Chrysalis quiso atacar Canterlot y sabotear la boda de la princesa Candace y que con el poder del amor o algo así la desterraron a un lugar lejano, lo que quiero saber… a donde la desterró?-

El cantinero quedo muy sorprendido por la pregunta tan rara del poni y dijo

–bueno yo no sé mucho la verdad, unos dicen que salió volando tan lejos que llego a las tierras frías otros dicen que cayó en el bosque un poco antes de las tierras frías, reuniendo su ejército para atacar de nuevo pero a nadie le importa ya que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna están aquí para protegernos- casi no le tomo importancia la extraña pregunta

–Mmmm interesante, era todo lo que quería saber, Trixie vámonos-dijo Hody quien puso los bits en la mesa y se retiraba

–Pero acabamos de llegar, la Gran y poderosa Trixie necesita descansar- quien estaba un poco ebria por la sidra

–Woo! Solo tomaste medio tarro y ya estas algo ebria? Jejeje bueno sacaremos provecho de eso, cantinero otra ronda por aquí!- dijo ansioso

Hody decidió tomar un descanso ambos ponis festejaron toda la noche y Trixie quedo totalmente ebria, Hody la llevo a un hotel a descansar

–La gran y "hip" poderosa "hip" Trixie se "hip" mejor que nunca! Ya verán todos esos hijos de p…"hip" de ponyville que se rieron de mi "hip"- decía Trixie quien estaba siendo cargada por Hody

–jejejeje querida estas cansada? O quieres algo de acción?- dijo Hody con una mirada pervertida

–cállate! "hip" tú me vas a dar duro contra el muro esta noche!-

Trixie lo besa y lo empuja a la cama, se sube arriba de el y empieza a pasar su legua por el cuello de Hody, el solo se dejaba llevar y dejaba que Trixie hiciera el trabajo duro, Trixie frotaba su intimidad con la de Hody, no aguanto más y dejo de acariciar su cuello y se dirigió suavemente a la parte intima del semental, empezó a hacer fricción con sus cascos y la empezaba a acariciar con su lengua introduciéndola dentro de su boca, Hody se canso de que ella solo se divirtiera se levanto y la empujo a la cama la tomo de los cascos traseros y empezó a saborear la flor de Trixie, Trixie no aguanto más y se corrió, Hody se molesto porque se había corrido muy rápido pero aun así siguió saboreando la intimidad de Trixie, cambio de posición y se subió arriba de ella introduciendo su pene, Trixie dio un gran grito que despertó a muchos inquilinos del hotel, Hody estaba muy enojado porque le faltaba todavía para correrse y sabia que por el grito pronto tocarían la puerta, Trixie ahora sentía más que placer dolor ya que era su segunda vez (si yo también creo eso Att:Mr.X) Hody empezó de forma brusca para terminar rápido, logro venirse rápido adentro de Trixie ella ya no podía hacer mas porque estaba quedando inconsciente, entonces uno de los guardias toco la puerta.

**De regreso en el comedor donde Trixie contaba la historia**

–Espera un momento Trixie!, no nos tenías que contar todos los detalles- dijo Rainbow Dash quien estaba muy sonrojada

Todos en el comedor estaban muy sonrojados por esa última parte, AppleGreen no podía evitar sentirse un poco excitado y mas porque Trixie a cada rato lo miraba con una mirada provocativa, las Princesas no estaban tan sorprendidas pero si sonrojadas

–Terroncito creo que deberías controlarte te está saliendo algo que empieza ponerme incomoda jajajaja- dijo AppleJack mientras miraba y se burlaba de AppleGreen

AppleGreen se dio cuenta y no paso un segundo cuando empezó a calmarse y taparse con sus cascos

–La Gran y…. digo yo solo quiero que mi amigo AppleGreen sepa todo lo sucedió ahora si me permitieran seguir…

** Continuamos con el Flashback de Trixie**

*toc* toc*(si, si se lo que piezas Atte:Mr.X)

–disculpe pueden abrir la puerta?- dijo el guardia del hotel

–si, si solo espere un momento estoy acomodando mi melena?- dijo Hody quien estaba en el baño limpiándose rápidamente y desesperado

Dejo a Trixie en la cama quien estaba dormida de tanto cansancio, Hody abrió la puerta y dijo

–buenas noches Sr. Guardia en que le puedo ayudar-

–Bueno unos inquilinos se quejaron por que escucharon muchos gritos de este cuarto y decidí venir a investigar- mientras trataba de mirar adentro del cuarto pero Hody lo tapaba

–Jajajaja bueno lo que pasa es que estaba preparando la cena y me queme-

–Enserio? Mmmm pero si son las 3 de la noche- con una mirada de sospecha

–Es que acabo de llegar- dice Hody con una sonrisa preocupada

–Mmmm bueno que tenga una linda noche Señor-

–Muchas gracias buenas noches- decía Hody con una sonrisa

Cerró la puerta y cambio de estado feliz a uno muy enojado

–maldita sea por poco y me descubren esta yegua ingenua ara que la gente levante mas sospechas y no podre pasar desapercibido, es muy linda y la quisiera a mi lado, pero eso no vale el peligro que puede ser para mi plan- mientras se dirige a la cama a un lado de Trixie

Un poco antes de que Hody dijera eso Trixie se despierta pero escucha la voz del guadia y de Hody se hizo la dormida y empezó a escuchar luego escucho lo que dijo Hody, no lo podía creer pero ya había sufrido tanto, que se engaño a sí misma para seguir con esa farsa dejando que una lagrima de sentimientos callera.

La noche paso Luna revisaba y cuidaba los sueños de los ponis y el sol de Celestia se levanto dando inicio a un nuevo día, Hody se levanto con mucha flojera se dirigió a lavarse los dientes y se fue a comprar suministros, Trixie igual estaba levantaba sin recordar nada más que lo último que escucho en la noche se preguntaba donde estaba Hody entonces este abrió la puerta y dijo

–Trixie toma estas manzanas y estos pays que compre es hora de irnos-

Trixie estaba confundida de por qué tan rápido pero no pregunto y lo obedeció, ya en el camino se encontraron con un vagón viejo para bajar de la montaña de canterlot estaba muy inclinado Trixie lo miro y dijo

–La gran y poderosa Trixie no bajara por ahí- quien estaba muy temblorosa

–Jajaja te da miedo un poco de altura pequeña?, bueno tampoco te lo estoy preguntando jajaja-

Hody levito con su magia a Trixie y la puso en el vagón el subió también y se lanzaron hacia abajo,

–No espera AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Trixie grito tan fuerte que muchos pájaros salieron de los arboles en el fondo no había más rieles más que unos cuantos inclinados hacia arriba lo que apuntaba a que saldrían volando por los aires,

–Hody por favor no quiero morir!- dijo Trixie en el aire

Hody no se mostraba asustado si no miraba para todos lados como si buscara algo finalmente rio y dijo mientras aun estaban volando por los aires

–Jajajaja por fin lo encontré, toma mi casco Trixie-

–está bien sálvame por favor- mientras gritaba toda aterrorizada

Entonces Hody la abrazo y con su magia los envolvió en una bola de magia que aterrizo como si fuera un meteorito ambos salieron ilesos pero el corazón de Trixie estaba todavía muy agitado, llegaron a un bosque lleno de una cosa verde y pegajosa frente a ellos estaba un templo donde alguien descansaba, miro a hacia abajo por lo que había caído y dijo con unas suaves palabras:

–vaya, vaya….. que tenemos aquí, te estaba esperando….. HODY!- con una sonrisa macabra

Un cráter se formo donde habían caído Hody y Trixie todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, no podía verse nada al interior de este, y unos entes negros rodearon el lugar de impacto con intenciones de atacar, cuando el polvo se disperso y todos dispararon, haciendo que la cortina de polvo se levantara otra vez, la Reina Chrysalis grito:

–ALTO!- y todos pararon

La cortina de humo se disperso y aparecieron Hody y Trixie rodeados por un escudo mágico, Trixie estaba agachada tapándose con su sombrero temblando, Hody dijo

–Levántate ya paso- mientras miraba hacia Chrysalis con una pequeña sonrisa determinante

–veo que es verdad lo que mis exploradores dijeron, un poni extraño acompañado de una yegua me estaban buscando, mi pregunta es…. Por qué?- dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa

–me impresionas ya sabias que llegaríamos, no crees que es obvio por lo que vengo? Quiero…. Una pequeña alianza- respondió Hody

Chrysalis se sorprendió y se soltó a carcajadas

–Jajajajajaja! si, si claro que si, cuando quieras y no quieres pudin de chocolate?-

–Supuse que no ibas a aceptar a la primera, y prometerte poder y canterlot sería tonto- dijo Hody mientras se volteaba

Trixie estaba muy asustada por la horrible apariencia de le los simuladores, cuando escucho lo que Hody dijo quedo muy sorprendida y pensó

–Que? Enserio es verdad lo que estoy escuchando quiere conquistar canterlot? Esa poni o lo quesea que sea, no parece alguien bueno, por Celestia en que me ehh metido-

Trixie siguió sin decir nada y siguió a Hody, pero unos simuladores los detuvieron.

–Jajajaja creen que los voy a dejar ir tan fácil, y más cuando un poni sin cerebro viene y me dice que lo ayude y que me dará a Canterlot?...Matenlos!- dijo lo ultimo con un tono serio Chrysalis

Los simuladores empezaron a disparar sus rayos todos lo hacían al mismo tiempo levantando una gran cortina de humo, los rayos pararon la gran cortina de humo se despejo, Hody y Trixie seguían sin ningún rasguño gracias al escudo de Hody, el miro a los ojos a la Reyna quien estaba sorprendida y dijo:

–que mal que hayas tomado esa opción- con una sonrisa malvada

mientras los ojos de Hody se hacían blancos y la esfera que tenían de escudo se convertía en una bola de energía color roja esta destellaba rayos y centellas, todos estaban muy sorprendidos entonces la bola empezó a disparar rayos pero no los disparaba al azar cada rayo que disparaba dejaba mal herido o inconsciente a los simuladores de Chrysalis, todos los simuladores cayeron y Hody miro con una mirada penetrante a Chrysalis, ella estaba sorprendida y un poco aterrara, entonces Hody se teletransporto a un lado de ella dándole una gran patada sacándola a volar, Hody volvió a teletransportarce y la regresa al suelo de otra patada, en el aire Hody recarga una bola de magia en su cuerno disparándola a Chrysalis, ella no podía hacer nada cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto de la esfera de poder, pero unos centímetros antes de golpearla la esfera se detuvo y se desvaneció.

–Que? Que es esto!? Pensé que iba a…-es interrumpida por Hody

–Morir! Jajajaja mi hermosa Chrysalis como crees que podría yo hacerte algo asi?- decía Hody quien estaba a un lado de ella gracias a la teletransportacion

Chrysalis estaba muy sorprendida y dijo:

–que es lo que quieres entonces?- decía enojada

–solo quiero tu ayuda mi querida Chrysalis, veras quiero ser el mejor poni de todos y que es lo que todo mejor poni de todos los tiempos tiene? Un ejército claro, y tu ejercito es el mejor, con tu ayuda seré imparable, ni siquiera esos elementos de la armonía que la princesa Celestia usa jajajaja(risa malvada)-

Chrysalis queda impresionada y confundida y pregunta

–y como piensas hacerlo genio?- con un poco de burla

–la clave es este amuleto que tengo aquí, te otorga el poder de un alicornio pero no solo eso… también tiene el poder de duplicar el poder, un detalle que su servidor agrego o sea yo, si absorbo el poder de cualquier alicornio mas, el poder del alicornio no aumenta, se duplica, lo que solo con un alicornio seré cuatro veces más fuerte que cualquier alicornio, el precio de este increíble poder es muy alto ya que me quita 20 años de vida pero disfrutare todo el tiempo que lo tenga como el mejor poni de los tiempos-

–Interesante me has convencido- dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa macabra

–pero antes que nada…. Toma esto- dijo Hody se dirigió a la bolsa que Trixie tenía saca un collar de color gris con una gema color rojo y una extraña escritura alrededor

–este collar es parecido pero solo te un aumento de poder-

–Mmmmm interesante me gusta, está bien te prestare mi ejercito de hermosos simuladores y cuando tu cumplas tu objetivo yo tomare Canterlot y mi venganza estará completa- dijo Chrysalis mientras reía de forma malévola

–qué? Perdón estaba reacomodando a mis nuevas tropas- dijo Hody en estado de ignorancia

La Reyna Chrysalis sorprendió a ver a todo su ejército formado en líneas ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía tantos simuladores

–Mmmm esperen, si es un gran ejercito pero no es muy fuerte Chrysalis los numero no siempre son la clave, Tu! ten este collar y ve a buscar al Rey de los perros diamante y ofrécele nuestros servicios…..

**Fin de la historia de Trixie**

**espero que les haya gustado mucho dejen sus comentarios, me gusta mucho que pongan sus criticas ya que me alientan a mejorar no olviden de compartir esta magnifica historia los quiero nos vemos la proxima semana :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9 El comienzo de algo grande

**Hola mis amigos como cada semana aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta epica aventura que tiene el motivo de entretenerlos a todos disfrutenlos  
**

**Capitulo 9 "El comienzo de algo grande"**

Regresamos al comedor donde todos se encontraban en silencio

Trixie tenía mucho miedo de que la encerrar por lo que hizo y solo dejaba caer las lágrimas de angustia, dolor y tristeza, Celestia se acerco a ella y seco sus lágrimas y dijo**:**

–Querida, olvídalo yo y mi hermana logramos ver en tu interior, más mi hermana, y llegamos a la conclusión que más que una delincuente o una cómplice…eres una víctima- decía Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa

Trixie dejo a un lado el llanto y dijo**:**

–Princesa yo… no sé qué decir todo el mal que está pasando y creo que soy la responsable y usted me perdona…..juro que jamás volveré a fallarle- decía con una sonrisa

AppleJack y Rainbow estaban aun en silencio mientras que AppleGreen miraba con felicidad a la nueva Trixie, entonces AppleJack dio un gran salto y grito**:**

–ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!- dijo exaltada

–Que pasa querida- dice luna

–Si todo lo que nos estás contando es verdad entonces….(se pone pálida y asustada) Zecora corre un grave peligro!-

Todos cambiaron su expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad por una seria y enojada Rainbow también exaltada dice**:**

–entonces que estamos esperando! Vamos por nuestra amiga antes de que sea más tarde-dijo decisiva** mientras volaba hacia la puerta, **AppleJack la detiene y dice:

–Espera aun tenemos que saber que instrucciones nos darán las princesas-

–les diré rápido sus indicaciones para que no pierdan más tiempo, primero irán con su amiga Zecora , yo haré un campo de fuerza por todo Ponyville y Luna ira a Canterlot y ella ara uno haya para protegerlo, la princesa Candace protegerá el imperio de cristal, llamaremos a todos los ponis de Equestria para que vengan con proviciones y se refugien en Canterlot, Ponyville y el imperio de cristal- dijo Celestia muy decisiva

–si Hody tiene un ejército de simuladores y perros diamante estaremos en problemas y más si ahora tiene el poder de cuatro alicornios necesitaremos a Candace para poder hacerle frente pero sin Twilight no podremos hacer mucho, vayan rápido no se detengan- dijo Luna preocupada

AppleJack, Rainbow Dash y AppleGreen estaban decididos a ir, cuando iban a salir AppleGreen se detuvo y dijo:

–Qué esperas no vienes con nosotros?- mientras le daba el casco a Trixie

–Que, como yo? Pero…-dijo Trixie sonrojada y timida

–Pero nada jajajaja vamos! Una gran aventura nos espera-dijo AppleGreen mientras la toma y la sube a su lomo ella empezó a gritar y despegan para alcanzar a AppleJack y Rainbow

–tiempos oscuros se avecinan, mi querida hermana- dijo Luna agachando la cabeza

–No te preocupes hermana si nos mantenemos todos juntos podemos superar cualquier cosa- dice Celestia consolando a su hermana

AppleGreen sale a toda velocidad con Trixie en su lomo, ella estaba asustada pero en su mente estaba Feliz porque abrazaba ese poni que la hizo sentir de una manera diferente de la cual creía que nunca volvería a sentir, volaban por el aire y Trixie se sentía más cálida cada segundo que pasaba en su espalda, AppleGreen alcanzo a Rainbow y ella se dio cuenta que llevaba a Trixie en su espalda y dijo:

–oye porque llevas a esa poni con nosotros- dijo algo molesta

–oye! Porque la llamas así!? Ella tiene nombre!- dijo AppleGreen regañando a Rainbow

–bueno por esa Poni! es que Twilight está herida y eso no es algo que perdone con facilidad- dijo Rainbow enojada mientras que Trixie se puso triste al escuchar eso

–bueno tienes razón pero gracias a ella sabemos lo que se pasando y además como dijo Celestia ella solo es una víctima y es mi amiga y la protegeré a toda costa!- Respondió AppleGreen con determinación

Trixie sintió que su corazón latía con más rapidez al ver como AppleGreen la defendía y pensó:

–que es esto siento es algo que jamás había sentido ni siquiera por Hody, me…..estoy…enamorando...- mientras se sonrojaba

Trixie seguía abrazando a AppleGreen**,** Rainbow estaba confundida, respiro profundo y dijo

–está bien lo siento Trixie, pero aun no me caes bien y lo siento AppleGreen lo olvide es verdad que ella fue utilizada y Hody es el culpable- en forma de disculpa mientras seguían su camino

AppleJack iba por el bosque a toda velocidad mientras AppleGreen y Rainbow volaban sobre ella, llegaron a toda velocidad a la casa de Zecora, cuando estaban ahí vieron que la casa estaba hecha un desastre y no había rastros de ella:

–AppleJack tú crees que…- dijo Rainbow de forma triste

–no lose, hay que buscarla rápido debería estar por aquí- quien buscaba por todos lados

Todos incluyendo a Trixie buscaban a Zecora pero no la encontraban, Trixie se adentro un poco más al bosque buscándola entonces miro que unos arbustos se movían y empezó a temer un poco pero luego ilumino su cuerno y dijo:

–Quien esta ahí salga ahora si no quiere salir herido!-

Entonces de la nada, salto Zecora sobre ella, amarrándola de las cuatro patas

–Mmmm? Que es esto? No eres la presa que necesito para mi conjunto-

Zecora estaba de forma diferente no se le notaba ningún rasguño o cicatriz, pero estaba vestida como si estuviera prepara para una guerra, con vendas de algas en sus muñecas, tenía una cinta de algodón en su frente y cubierta por una extraña manta de chaman con símbolos de su tribu en sus lados tenía todo un kit de supervivencia, pociones de curación, de ataque y efectos negativos y positivos todo un arsenal, mira que era Trixie y la desata y la ayuda para levantarse

–Querida veo que regresaste, tu relación con Hody a terminado y veo que nuevos amigos has formado- decía ella mientras escuchaba la voz de Rainbow Dash y AppleJack buscándola

–estoy confundida pensé que me arias algo malo, por bueno…. Lo que te hice- dijo Trixie apenada y con la cabeza agachada

Zecora da una pequeña carcajada:

–Jajajajajaja mi querida poni, cuando me defendiste contra Hody mi compasión obtuviste- con una sonrisa

–Me siento tan mal, todo mundo esta perdonando mis pecados y yo siento que merezco un castigo- aun con la cabeza agachada

–Todos cometemos errores y los errores son para aprender, tu mi niña eres la única que no se ha perdonado a si mismo, cuando tus dudas estén resueltas tu camino estará libre para seguir adelante, por cierto vámonos tus amigos aun deben estar buscándonos y desesperados no queremos toparnos- mientras recogía una planta de lado de Trixie y se dirigía a la casa de ella

AppleJack, Rainbow y AppleGreen seguían buscando a Zecora

–Oye y como dices que es este poni?- dijo AppleGreen confundido

–es una cebra no un poni, la reconocerás cuando la encuentres- dijo Rainbow

–sigan buscando mis queridos ponis, seguro esta en graves aprietos- dice AppleJack

Por el otro lado del bosque en la casa de Zecora estaban ella y Trixie**:**

–Chicos aquí! Encontré a Zecora! Vengan!- grita Trixie pero no la escuchan

–Ahhh! Porque no me escuchan? Nose que hacer soy una inútil!- dijo enojada

–porque no utilizas un hechizo para que nos vean- dice Zecora quien estaba poniendo muchas pociones diferentes en muchos frascos

–bueno yo…. No soy muy buena con la magia- dijo Trixie algo triste

–Inténtalo, por tu Cutie Mark deduzco que esa es un talento especial-

–Esta bien lo intentare-

El cuerno de Trixie empieza a iluminarse con una chispa y luego con muchas más, estaba a punto de lograr lanzar un rayo cuando su magia desapareció y se apago su cuerno:

–Que? Ahí, no se lo dije, soy un desastre- dijo Trixie y baja su cabeza

–un consejo te voy a dar, cuando tu magia vas a ejecutar en seres queridos debes pensar- dice Zecora

–Seres queridos….no recuerdo a alguien que me quiera y que me apoye (se le sale una lagrima)-

–seguro hay alguien que bien te a tratado y tu cálida y cómoda has estado- dice Zecora

Trixie se sonroja y recuerda como AppleGreen la defendió en varias ocasiones, su corazón se empieza a acelerar, en su mente se miraban imágenes de AppleGreen y recuerda lo que paso cuando volaban con Rainbow (**es mi amiga y la protegeré a toda costa!)** entonces su cuerno empieza a iluminarse llegando al punto, como cuando Twilight manipulaba a la ursa menor entonces tiro un rayo al cielo y este exploto en muchos colores AppleGreen, Rainbow y AppleJack lo vieron:

–Wow! Vieron eso!?-dijo Rainbow

–Eso estuvo asombroso, quien creen que habrá sido? Jamás había visto algo así de genial- dijo AppleGreen sorprendido

–Jajajaja se nota que no has visto mi Rain-plocion sónica es 10 veces mas genial- dijo Rainbow con los cascos cruzados con una sonrisa

–Si, realmente fue hermoso, vino de la casa de Zecora, vamos para haya- dijo AppleJack

Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de Zecora, cuando llegaron miraron a Trixie agotada tomando una poción que Zecora le dio, miraron a Zecora y todos quedaron boca a abierta:

–Zecora te vez asombrosa, me encanta tu nuevo estilo yo quiero uno!- dijo Rainbow muy asombrada

–Ella es Zecora? Wow se ve genial es como si estuviera lista para una guerra yo quiero algo asi!- dice AppleGreen muy entusiasmado

–Wow te vez genial y a que se debe ese cambio tan radical dulzura- dice AppleJack

–Mis queridas ponis temo decirles malas noticias, pues tiempos difíciles con ansias se avecinan -

Todos quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer ahora Rainbow rompió el silencio y dijo:

–Zecora, Trixie nos dijo que estabas en muy mal estado como es que te recuperaste tan rápido?- con cara de confundida

–Una pregunta fácil acabas de hacer pues mis conjuros y pociones mis heridas rápido empezaron a deshacer- dijo mientras en una bolsa tenia con varias botellas rosadas

–Espera Zecora, esas pociones pueden curar heridas graves?- dice AppleJack entusiasmada

–claro que si mi querida poni y no solo eso la fuerza de quien la consuma regresaría mejor que nunca- mientras le da una poción a cada uno, mas una agarradera para la poción que se ataba en la pata delantera

–Zecora me puedes dar 2 pociones mas, Twilight y Spike fueron heridos gravemente por Hody y esto nos ayudaría para que Twilight y Spike nos ayuden contra el- dice AppleJack

–Temo que malas noticias tengo, por qué las que en sus cascos son las ultimas que tengo, si a sus amigos quieren ayudar 2 de sus pociones tienen que donar- le respondió Zecora

–Bueno yo no creo necesitarla AppleJack tomala para Twilight o Spike- dice AppleGreen con una sonrisa

–Muchas gracias AppleGreen eres tan generoso como Rarity-dice sonriente

–Rarity es la poni blanca de melena lila no?- responde AppleGreen entusiasmado

–Ahh si- dice AppleJack confundida

–Excelente entonces háblale bien de mí, me interesaría conocerla mejor jejeje- dice AppleGreen con una sonrisa y sonrojado

–Jajajajaja claro que si terroncito- mientras se echa unas risas

Trixie escucha lo que dice AppleGreen se enoja e infla sus mejillas sonrojándose y dice en tono alto:

–OYE!- y todos voltean

–Que pasa Trixie necesitas algo?- dice AppleGreen

–no nada, no necesito nada- mirando con enojo a AppleGreen

–AppleJack toma el mio jajaja yo tampoco lo necesitare- dice Rainbow

–Entonces está decidido vamos rápido a Ponyville para darles la poción a Twiligh y Spike- dice AppleJack decidida

–Yo también los acompañare y con mi ayuda los compensare- dice Zecora lista para el combate

(inserte canción epica)

Todos se miraban con sonrisas ya que todo estaba mejorando, todos salieron rápidamente del bosque EverFree y la tarde había caído desde lo lejos se miraba el gran escudo dorado que la princesa Celestia había creado todo iba muy bien

–AppleJack dame los frascos si voy sola llegare más rápido con Twilight- dice Rainbow

–Yo te acompaño, quien sabe puedas necesitar una ayuda extra- dijo AppleGreen

–está bien trata de seguirme el paso entonces- mientras despega a toda velocidad

–Wow si que es rápida, tratare de seguirle el paso- que también sale disparado

–ESPERA!- grito Trixie

–Mmm que pasa?- dice AppleGreen

–Mmm yoo… buena suerte- dice sonrojada

–Ustedes también buena suerte los estaremos esperando- mientras AppleGreen se aleja

Rainbow iba adelante y AppleGreen le seguía el paso pero sin rebasarla todo estaba muy bien entonces un Simulador salió de la nada sorprendiendo a Rainbow sacándola de equilibrio y empezó a caer, AppleGreen reacciona y la atrapa:

–Muchas gracias AppleGreen-

Entonces muchos simuladores empezaron a rodearlos no tenían salida entonces AppleGreen sonrio:

–creo que es mi turno…. Rainbow llega a toda velocidad con Twilight yo me encargo- con mucha determinación

–que oye puedo ayudarte!- dice Rainbow enojada

–sabes que no hay tiempo además tengo ganas de estirar los músculos-

–Está bien buena suerte-

Estaban rodeados entonces AppleGreen apareció de la nada detrás de algunos simuladores entonces golpeo rápidamente a uno lo tomo por los cascos y empezó a estrellarlo contra otros usándolo de bate, Rainbow quedo sorprendida salió volando a gran velocidad del lugar dejando a AppleGreen rodeado de simuladores.

**Que pasara? que quedra decir AppleGreen con "estirar los musculos"? Rainbow llegara a tiempo con Twilight? que esta pasando averiguenlo en el siguente capitulo de... MLP: El Septimo elemento de la armonia!**

**¡Spoiler!**

**Capitulo 10 "Un nuevo amanecer"**

**Todo paracer mejorar para las mane 6 y Todos se reunen otra vez**


	10. Chapter 10 Un nuevo amanecer

**Perdon por la espera chicos, tuve un largo dia pero aqui esta listo este capitulo recien sacadado del horno  
**

Capitulo 10 "un nuevo amanecer"

Mientras tanto en Ponyville se encontraba Celestia ayudando y ordenando a todos los ponis para protegerse mejor, Twilight y Spike no presentaban problemas estaban estables en el hospital y Celestia solo esperaba que Twilight despertara:

–Princesa Celestia todo ponyville está listo- dijo uno de los Guardias Reales

–Gracias querido ahora solo queda esperar que las chicas regresen para ponernos de acuerdo, lo último que quiero es una guerra- dijo Celestia en un tono triste

–Ammm princesa Celestia perdón que la moleste, pero no sabe si las chicas ya llegaron? por que la casa de Zecora no esta tan lejos pero ya se tardaron mucho- dice Fluttershy preocupada

–no Fluttershy aun no llegan, pero no te preocupes pronto llegaran, por ahora debemos cuidar de Twilight y Spike que están en una situación grave-

En el bosque Everfree se encontraban AppleJack, Trixie y Zecora dirigiéndose rápidamente a Ponyville

–vamos chicas muevan esas pesuñas yeeejaaaaa!- mientras corrían a toda velocidad

–Un mal presentimiento tengo, seamos cautelosos- dice Zecora

Ellas corrían a gran velocidad salieron del bosque Everfree y vieron un circulo negro en el cielo se acercaron rápidamente y vieron que era AppleGreen rodeado de simuladores ellas se detuvieron unos momentos para saber que sucedía pero…

Arriba con AppleGreen y los simuladores

Pequeñas risas salían de los simuladores burlándose porque eran muchos y el solo uno:

–jajaja que estúpido poni si tu amiga estuviera aquí tal vez si nos hubieran derrotado ya que varios de nosotros nos enfrentamos a ella en Canterlot y nos metió un paliza pero tú solo que piensas hacer- todos caían a carcajadas

–buena pregunta…..pero no la correcta ¿la pregunta es si ustedes sesearan mi sed de pelear-jejeje

–Que! Poni insolente! Ataquen!- dijo un simulador

Entonces todos volaron rápidamente hacia AppleGreen a punto de ser golpeado pero desapareció, uno de los simuladores alcanzo a verlo que estaba debajo de ellos y encamara lenta miraba como sonreía AppleGreen, no le dio tiempo de hablar AppleGreen salió disparado del montón de simuladoras de un golpe, saco volando a todos y paso lo inimaginable en el aire los simuladores ya estaban casi derrotados y AppleGreen no escatimo en asegurarse, cada uno de ellos estaba desequilibrado cayendo al suelo pero AppleGreen con una velocidad increíble golpeo a cada uno de ellos varias veces y antes de que los simuladores cayeran al suelo AppleGreen ya había terminado de golpearlos y aterrizo en el suelo rápidamente haciendo que una gran cortina de polvo se levara AppleJack , Trixie y Zecora no podían explicar lo que estaba sucediendo ya que solo duro unos cuantos segundos lo único que lograron apreciar con detenimiento era a los simuladores cayendo en la gran bolsa de polvo, el polvo empezó a disolverse un poco y se lograba apreciar a AppleGreen en medio de todos los simuladores en el suelo Trixie estaba muy feliz de encontrase rápidamente con él se acerco y grito:

–AppleGreen! Me alegra mucho verte mi….-

Entonces a centímetros del rostro de Trixie se encontraba el casco de AppleGreen y atrás de el un agujero en el polvo y un segundo después todo el polvo se dirigió a las chicas de una forma brusca:

–A…AppleGreen es…estas bien- decía Trixie asustada

Entonces AppleGreen reacciono y bajo su casco de la cara de Trixie y dijo:

–Qué demonios? Trixie perdóname es…estaba algo entusiasmado y…y algo se salió de control yo no quería…- disculpándose rápidamente por su acción Trixie le puso el casco en la boca y dijo:

–Sssshhh disculpa aceptada- mientras lo miraba de una forma delicada

Trixie no aguantaba la necesidad de tocas sus labios se acerco a él lentamente cuando de pronto:

–Ehhh que te pasó terroncito, jamás había algo así ni siquiera Rainbow es tan rápida - decía AppleJack muy confundida

Trixie reacciono apartándose a un lado, algo triste y enojada porque casi lo lograba

–bueno no lose estaba arriba con ellos les dije que no les permitiría pasar y luego Trixie me hizo reaccionar gracias Trixie- con una sonrisa

–Pensé que tu y Rainbow se dirigían a Ponyville y ella?- dice AppleJack

–ella se adelanto, vez te dije que ella tal vez ocuparía una ayuda extra, bueno hay que apresurarnos no creo que esas cosas feas sean los únicos que lleguen- dijo AppleGreen sonriendo

Todos se apresuraron hacia ponyville.

Mientras tanto Rainbow volaba a toda velocidad

–vamos, vamos ya casi llego-

Rainbow iba a toda velocidad y escucho que algo se acercaba voltio y se sorprendió a ver lo que venía una oleada de simuladores y perros diamante se dirigían a ponyville

–Que! O por Celestia- mientras apresuraba el paso

Rainbow llego a Ponyville y se dirigió al hospital donde se encontraban Twilight y Spike

–Rainbow me alegra verte como les fue?- dijo Fluttershy alegre

–no hay tiempo Fluttershy debemos apresurarnos donde está Twilight? - dijo muy desesperada

–Está en esa habitación, pero dime que esta…-

–muy bien vamos- tomo el casco de Flutteshy y rápidamente se dirigieron con Twilight

Celestia, Rarity, Pinkie y Cheese se encontraban en el cuarto cuidándolos cuando llego Rainbow de repente:

–Princesa Celestia, en este momento se dirigen muchos simuladores y Perros diamante hacia nosotros- dijo Rainbow exaltada

–O no debemos prepararnos y proteger ponyville y pensar en algo para ocultar a Twilight y Spike-dijo Celestia enojada

–No será necesario- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa

Entonces le muestra a Celestia las pociones

–que son esas pociones Rainbow?- dijo Celestia confundida

–Solo mire su majestad-

Entonces Rainbow con mucho cuidado le dio a beber a Twilight la pócima, unas franjas rosas mágicas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Twilight entonces las franjas empezaron a cambiar de dirección hacia la herida central debajo de las vendas que tenía puestas, de repente Twilight abrió los ojos y salto de la cama volteando a los lados muy confundida miro sus cascos y su cuerno empezó a rodearse de pequeños rayos amarillos luego se ilumino formando una esfera que rodeaba su cuerpo la esfera se redujo rápidamente directo al cuerno de Twilight y una pequeña explosión pero inofensiva sacudió el cuarto, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, Twilight estaba confundida por lo ocurrido:

–Que…que paso?- dijo Twilight

Todos en la sala se dirigieron rápidamente hacia a ella para abrasarla

–TWILIGHT!- dicen todos abrazándola

–chicas me alegra mucho verlas, pero que paso recuerdo que Spike….-entonces un escalofríos recorre su cuerpo

–SPIKE! DONDE ESTA SPIKE!- dijo mientras buscaba por todos lados

Todas cerraron los ojos, pusieron cara triste y se apartaron y vio que Spike estaba todavía él, la cama vendado luchando por su vida mientras Rarity estaba a un lado de el sin despegarse en ningún momento:

–Spike….Spike como pude permitir esto- mientras lloraba a un lado de el

–lo mismo digo, por tu culpa mi Spike lucha por su vida- dijo Rarity molesta

–Disculpa!? Tu Spike? Te recuerdo con quien vive, además el se sacrifico por mi y…- responde Twilight molesta y Rarity la interrumpe

–por tu culpa Hody ataco a Spike y por tu culpa esta así, eres una desconsiderada por no hacer nada!- dice Rarity muy molesta

Entonces las dos ponis se ponen cara a cara y ambas iluminan sus cuernos a punto de atacarse entre ellas, Celestia con la voz real de Canterlot grita:

–YA BASTA!- y su golpea con fuerza su casco contra el piso haciendo grietas en el

Toma a las dos por la cola con magia y las levanta en el aire cambia su a voz normal pero aun molesta:

–chicas no es tiempo para discutir, Rarity se que estas molesta por lo que tiene Spike y sabes muy bien que Twilight no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo y Twilight así no se comporta una princesa-

–Lo siento princesa y lo siento Rarity no debí ponerme así- dijo con la cabeza baja

–No te preocupes Twilight, yo soy la que lo debe disculparse, te acabas de recuperar y me porto muy mal contigo lo siento- dijo Rarity muy apenada

–bueno ya basta de tanto hablar en unos cuantos minutos Ponyville será atacado, tenemos que curar a Spike- dice Rainbow desesperada

Se dan un abrazo y Twilight nota algo muy extraño en sí:

–Me siento algo diferente como si mi magia hubiera aumentado ciento un poder muy grande-

–Zecora dijo que después de que bebieras la poción no solo se curarían tus heridas si no que magia incrementaría, bueno ahora le toca a Spike- dijo Rainbow volando hacia el

Todos estaban algo nerviosos de que efecto aria en el, Rainbow se acerco y le dio a beber la poción entonces sucedió lo mismo que con Twilight de su cuerpo unas franjas de magia color rosa empezó a pasar por todo su cuerpo, entonces las franjas empezaron a cambiar de dirección hacia la herida, Spike dio un gran suspiro y abrió los ojos:

–wuaa! Uff que paso todo me da vueltas, chicas tuve una horrible pesadilla soñé que alguien trato de herir a Twilight y….-

Todos se echaron arriba de Spike dándole un gran abrazo grupal, entonces Spike empezó a brillar sus escamas purpuras y verdes empezaron a brillar, Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se apartaron estaban confundidos y asustados, Spike dijo:

–Chicas que me está pasando- decía asustado

Unos rayos amarillos y un fuego verde envolvió a Spike el fuego y los rayos empezaron a desaparecer y empezaron a notarse las extremidades de Spike pero se miraban diferentes se miraban brazos y piernas más largas y garras mas afiladas, tenía unas pequeñas alas en su espalda y su hocico era más ancho, cuando acabo su transformación se miraba más alto y mas adulto su voz era la de un adolecente todos estaban muy sorprendidos:

–ohh mi cabeza que fue eso, chicas que….que pasa- mira sus garras

–Wow, no recuerdo tener garras tan grandes- se paro

–chicas desde cuando se encogieron? No esperen yo… soy más alto?- estaba muy sorprendido

Spike se mira en un espejo estaba mal alto y noto que tenía unas alas atrás de el, se sentía diferente

–S…Spike te encuentras bien?- dijo Twilight tímida

–sentirme bien….jejejeje me siento estupendo chicas Wow! Esperen Ra…Rarity?- dijo sonrojado

–Si mi Spiki-Wiky- dijo sonrojada

Entonces la toma del casco y la besa apasionadamente recorre sus brazos por la espalda de Rarity tocando su melena, ella se dejo llevar por qué era lo que esperaba, pero como Spike era un chico ella tenía que esperar bastante tiempo y se alegro de la transformación de Spike, todos estaban sonrojados incluso Celestia ya que era un dragon quien besaba un poni, pero nadie lo miro raro y menos Twilight y Pinkie quien eran las que sabían de su secreto más que nadie, entonces a las afueras se escucha un gran Explosión que todos se ponen alerta:

–Que fue eso?- dijo Twilight

–o no ya llegaron, me pregunto si AppleGreen estará bien, no lo deje en buenas condiciones- dice Rainbow

–Rarity prométeme que estarás a mi lado todo este tiempo- dice Spike decidido

–Claro que si Spike- dice algo atarantada por el beso pero feliz

–o por Celestia, no me lo puedo creer estamos casi todos juntos, si! Cheese mi amor esta será la mejor fiesta de todas! Estoy tan Feliz que creo que Explotare- dice Pinkie muy alegre

–Heyy! Claro que si querida señorita es hora de mostrarles a esos sujetos de que somos capaces tu y yo- responde Cheese

–Chicos tenemos que ir a buscar a AppleJack, AppleGreen, a Zecora y a Trixie se quedaron muy atrás y no sé si estén bien- dijo Rainbow Preocupada

Estaba decidido Celestia estaría organizando a todos los ponis para poder defender Ponyville y Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Cheese irían a buscar a los chicos.

Mientras tanto AppleJack, AppleGreen, Zecora y Trixie

–vamos chicos ya casi llegamos al campo de energía ahí estaremos a salvo- dijo AppleJack mientras corría con los otros a toda velocidad

Detrás de ellos a solo unos cuantos metros se encontraba una jauría de perros diamante, uno de los perros estaba a punto de alcanzar a Trixie, pero antes de recibir la mordida del perro AppleGreen llega volando dándole un golpe al perro, luego varios simuladores se acercaban y AppleGreen solo defendía a las chicas golpeando y empujando a todo el que se le acercara:

–ya casi, ya casi- AppleJack y todas dan un gran salto a la barrera protectora

AppleGreen estaba aun lidiando con los simuladores y Perros diamantes que se le echaban encima todos a la vez:

–chicas me alegro de que estén a salvo ahora vayan con la Princesa- mientras seguía golpeando si lograr acercarse al escudo,

–no digas tonterías te sacare de ahí! Yeejaa!- AppleJack toma una soga y atrapa a AppleGreen

–Que!? Que es esto? No espera….AHHH!- dice AppleGreen mientras AppleJack lo jala hacia el escudo

–Estas bien Terroncito jajajaja perdón por la arrastrada que te di era la única cosa que se me ocurrió-

–si auch, auch- decía mientras se le miraban algunas rapadas en todo el cuerpo

–Bueno ahora que juntos estamos, a nuestros amigos debemos encontrarnos- dice Zecora

Entonces miran a un grupo de ponis dirigiéndose hacia ellos, eran Twilight y todos los demás

–Ahí están, los veo los veo!- dice Pinkie

–me alegro de que estén bien estaba preocupada- dice Flutteshy

–es un alivio que estén bien, estaba preocupada- dice Rainbow

–Chicas! Estamos aquí!- Grito Twilight

Se acercaban rápidamente a ellos, Pinkie fue la primera en llegar y se avienta arriba de AppleJack, todos llegaron y se abrazaron entre si excepto Trixie y AppleGreen porque ellos no conocían mucho a todas ellas:

–HEY! Que hace esa rufián- dice Pinkie molesta

Se acerco cara a cara con Trixie quien estaba algo asustada

–Debería golpearte por hacerle eso a Twilight!- dice Pinkie

–Espera …. Yo no…- dice Trixie

–Tranquila Pinkie está de nuestro lado, esta arrepentida de lo que hizo y nos conto todo lo que teníamos que saber, pero aun así no confió en ella del todo- dijo AppleJack apartando a pinkie

–Twilight yo… yo lo siento- decía llorando frente

Twilight se sonrojo por que se estaba humillando para ser perdonada, ella recuerdo lo que dijo Celestia de comportase como una princesa y dijo:

–Trixie está bien te perdono, levántate además nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo-

AppleGreen miraba con felicidad como Twilight perdonaba a Trixie y dijo:

–Chicos no conozco a muchos de ustedes y quiero conocerlos mejor, pero creo que tenemos mayores problemas- dirigió su casco al escudo como muchos Perros diamante y simuladores trataban de entrar empujando y golpeando el escudo…

**Se que diran Mr.X es otro tonto que hace a su OC mas rapido que Rainbow, pero no es asi AppleGreen no es mas Rapido que Rainbow Dash! se los digo de primeras jajaja bueno no olviden dejar sus comentarios me ayudan muchisimo nose ustedes pero esto se pone super interesante**


	11. Chapter 11 Un largo dia

**Chicos gracias a todos los que miran mi fanfic sin duda cada vez que veo un comentario o una critica construtica me ayudan a seguir subiendolo espero que les guste y no olviden de comentar, por cierto como ya entramos a clases tendre menos tiempo para elaborar el fanfic no se preocupen tratare de no defraudarlos ;) los quiero y saludos**

**Capitulo 11 "Un largo dia"**

–Tienes razón AppleGreen, debemos ir con la princesa Celestia ella sabrá que hacer- dice Twilight decidida

Todos van rápidamente hacia el castillo de Twilight a juntarse con Celestia y mientras corrían surgió una conversación:

–por cierto, gracias AppleGreen si que eres un poni fuerte, tenía mis dudas por haberte dejado con tantos simuladores- dice Rainbow

–Jajajaja estas bromeando mi primito es genial, incluso creo que es más rápida que tu Rainbow- esto último lo dice en forma de burla AppleJack

–Quee!?- dicen todos menos Zecora

–Jajajaja eso es ridículo AppleJack soy muy torpe jajaja bueno vámonos no perdamos más tiempo- dice AppleGreen algo avergonzado y sonriendo

–Zecora me agrada como estas vestida, te ves impresionante- dice Twilight

–Es verdad querida te queda ese estilo y mas por que combina con el bosque Everfree- dice Rarity

–Me alagan sus comentarios pero este traje no es de agrado, un atuendo de combate es lo que llevo para los golpes que han de venir poder resistir- dice Zecora de forma seria

Todos se miraron unos a otros confundidos y pinkie dijo:

–yo también quiero uno de, de chocolate con, con nueces- dice de forma alegre

–Pinkie es un traje de combate es para luchar- dice Twilight

–Daaa! Lo sé yo quiero uno así para camuflajearme con el lodo, eso sería muy divertido- dice muy feliz mientras que todos la miraban raro

Twilight, Spike, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow y Fluttershy estaban reunidas otra vez, más sus amigos AppleGreen, Cheese, Zecora y Trixie, preparados para lo que venía, fueron rápidamente a el Castillo de Twilight y se encontraron a Celestia quien tenía a una gran tropa de cientos de guardias y habitantes de toda Ponyville:

–Mis queridos ponis, hay un ser de odio y maldad haya afuera, nose cuanto tiempo resista el escudo que puse sobre ponyville, pero hoy ganaremos esta lucha para que la paz y la armonía prevalezcan durante otra eternidad- dice Celestia motivando a todos los ponis

Todos estaban listos para la lucha los pequeños potros estarían en túneles subterráneos para que no fueran lastimado:

–Princesa Celestia! Hemos llegado!- decía Twilight abriendo la puerta rápidamente

–Twilight me alegro que todos estén bien, pronto Hody entrara con su ejército y tenemos que estar preparados, chicas no podemos tomarnos a la ligera esta pelea Hody es un ser de maldad y rencor, ni siquiera Tirek es tan inteligente para hacer lo que el hizo, tienen que utilizar sus más grandes poderes los Rainbow-powers- dice Celestia muy seria

–Los…Rainbow-powers? Pero solo los hemos usado una vez y nose como activarlos- dice Twilight

–Confió en ti Princesa de la amistad se que lo lograras-

–Lo intentare….Lo intentaremos- lo dice mientras que mira a todas sus amigas

Todas se ponen en medio de los tronos, Twilight utiliza su magia y un gran resplandor sale de su cuerno entonces un brillo blanco empieza a rodear a las chicas, este empieza a girar sobre ellas, un rayo de arcoíris sale de cada una de las chicas que se dirigen al centro, se forma una esfera que atrae a todas y empieza su transformación, cada una de ellas sale con un gran brillo y colores hermosos que rodeaban al lugar estaban listas para combatir, AppleGreen queda muy asombrado jamás había visto algo así, igual Trixie y Zecora estaba muy feliz, el brillo de todas ellas desapareció pero aun tenían esos colores tan brillantes y el pelo largo sus Cutie Mark estaban en sus cascos y tenían gran resplandor.

–Estamos listas- dice Twilight con una gran sonrisa y decida

**Mientras tanto en medio de la nada donde todo el ejército de Hody se juntaba**

Todos estaban listos para el combate Hody era el líder de todo el ejercido y a uno de sus lados se encontraba Chrysalis y al otro el Rey de los perros diamante llamado Samael un perro de 4 ponis de altura que portaba un collar a igual que Chrysalis:

–Grrrr! Estoy arto Hody me prometiste gemas a más no poder en poco tiempo y no soy de esperar- decía Samael

–Paciencia idiota que ya comenzaremos no me hagas repetir lo que paso esta mañana jajaja- decía Hody burlándose de el

–Jajajaja incluso yo sentí esa paliza jajajaja- decia Chrysalis muriendo de risa

Samael estaba enojado y avergonzado

**Esta mañana cuando Samael llego con Hody y Chrysalis**

–Donde estoy que es esto!?- dijo Samael

–bienvenido nuestro humilde refugio Rey de los perros diamante- dice Hody

Chrysalis Estaba impresionada por el gran tamaño del perro rey, Samael estaba molesto y dijo:

–Tu has de ser Hody cierto una de esas cosas horrendas dijo que querías que me uniera a ti y bueno sabes mi respuesta, luego me dijo que con este collar iba a aumentar mi poder, me lo puse y llegue aquí me engañaste! Prepárate para ser mi comida GRRRRRRRR!- le gruñe muy fuerte

Hody dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

–Acaso te mentí? No sientes algo… mas?-

Samael se miro a sí mismo y noto un gran cambio en el, se miro a si mismo y se acerco a una gigantesca roca la tomo, y la lanzo a una gran distancia:

– Jajajaja con este poder tendré todas las gemas del mundo entero!- dice muy feliz con risa malvada

–Sí, si bien por ti ahora dame mi parte- dice Hody

–Jajajaja tu parte con este poder solo eres un pequeño tonto, te aplastare como a una mosca!- se dirige a Hody queriéndolo aplastar

Hody mira la acción de Samael y con su magia hace un campo de fuerza que lo rodea, Samael trata de atravesar el escudo lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas haciendo destrosos en el suelo pero sin poder romper el escudo, después de unos momentos este se agoto un poco y Hody dijo:

–Por que a todos los que deseo como aliados dicen que no y me quieren matar?- dice enojado

Entonces se teletransporta a un lado de la cara de Samuel y carga su cuerno dándole una super descarga eléctrica que lo deja inconsciente:

–Que paso? Ehh tu! pensé que estaba muerto- dice sorprendido

–Descuida yo no mato a mis compañeros- dice dándole el casco

–Que es lo que quieres?- dice Samael enojado

–Solo quiero control total de tu ejército tu recompensa el collar que llevas y las gemas de toda Equestria-

–Está bien pero cuando todo acabe me separare de ti-

–Como quieras jejeje-

Samael mira hacia el horizonte toma aire y da un gran aullido, entonces la tierra empieza a temblar y los arboles a lo lejos empezaron a moverse y una gran jauría de perros diamante se acercaba rápidamente cientos de perros diamantes se hacían presentes ante ellos

–Genial esto es fabuloso! No puede esperar a estrenar a mi nuevo ejército- dice Hody entusiasmado

**Fin de FLASHBACK**

–Bueno señor y señora este es plan que ehh estado planeando durante bastante tiempo- dice Hody enojado pero con una sonrisa

–Como saben juntos tenemos un enorme ejército y tengo pensado atacar 3 ciudades al mismo tiempo Canterlot, el imperio de cristal y el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville- dice Hody

–Ponyville? Que tiene de especial ese pueblo insignificante?- dice Chrysalis

–Para tener tantos espías no puedo creer que no leas el periódico Chrysalis jajajaja- dice Hody burlándose

–no soy fanática de la lectura- dice enojada

–Jajajaja seguro no sabes leer- dice Samael

Chrysalis ve a Samael y le apunta con su cuerno, Samael también se pone en guardia listos para pelearse, Hody se interpone y levita a ambos con magia y dice:

–Dejen de pelear, Practique este dialogo toda la noche y no lo arruinaran ahora escuchen jajajajaja-

–bueno como decía, Chrysalis te pondré al tanto de la situacion Ponyville se volvió el hogar de la alicornio mas reciente la princesa Twilight pero ella ya no es un problema mayor, supongo que ella está muerta….pero si se salvo no tendrá tiempo de recuperarse y por eso invadiremos ponyville, estoy seguro que habrá muchos guardias reales y tal vez una princesa y que mejor el trabajo que para alguien como tú! Samael-

Samael pone cara de felicidad y se lo restriega en la cara a Chrysalis burlándose mientras ella infla sus mejillas y se enoja, Hody sigue explicando su plan:

–bueno tu Chrysalis atacaras el imperio de cristal, si tengo entendido tienen una cita pendiente con cierto semental y a mí no me engañas, tal vez no lo amabas pero si te hacía sentir…. Especial, todos tendrán un ejército del mismo tamaño, si alguien sobra asesínenlo-

Chrysalis y Samael dicen simultaniamente:

–QUE!?- asombrados

–solo bromeaba jajajaja, bueno atacar al mismo tiempo causara caos…. Entre la multitud y desconcentrara a las princesas, me avisaran con sus collares de la situación- dice Hody muy alentado por su plan

Chrysalis lo mira y dice:

– y cállate mi relación con el era solo laboral nada especial, aunque no era nada feo y me alegraba que me abrasara en las noches antes de la boda jejeje- dice lujuriosa

–Espera y como piensas combatir tu solo contra Luna y Celestia, y no solo ellas sino los elementos de la armonía por culpa de ellas los más grandes villanos han caído- dice Chrysalis

–mi querida Chrysalis me encanta tu sentido del humor jajajaja yo mismo me voy deshacer de ellas una por una….- dice Hody con una risa malvada

–cuando cualquiera de las princesas este en mi poder, utilizare mi magia para un hechizo que tengo preparado, después de miles de fallos ya sé lo que me hacía falta y era poder el poder es la clave del éxito, ahora que conocen el plan….. LARGO! Todos vayan a sus puestos que no quiero esperar mas!-

Entonces Chrysalis se dirigió al imperio de cristal y Samael a Ponyville, cada uno de ellos seguido por su parte del enorme ejercito Hody se dirigía Canterlot y atrás de el su parte del ejercito, solo era cuestión de horas para que atacaran los 3 ejércitos, cada uno corría en dirección a su destino.

**Volvemos con a ponyville donde las chicas estaban en su máximo poder**

–Dios que hermosas se miran, esos colores se ven fantásticas- dice AppleGreen lleno de felicidad

–AppleGreen!- grita Trixie

–Mande amiga mía jajajaja- dice AppleGreen

–No hagas eso- dice Trixie sonrojada con los cachetes inflados y enojada

–Hacer qué?- responde AppleGreen confundido

–Eso, digo olvídalo- y se voltea molesta con los cachetes inflados

–Emm okey- dijo AppleGreen muy confundido

–Me siento más rápida que los Wonderbolts, si me presentara así seguro seria la líder- dice Rainbow

–Es muy divertido estar así, incluso haría una fiesta cada vez que nos transformáramos, con golosinas, pastelillos y un gran trampolín amo los trampolines aunque en la fiesta me caí de uno verdad Cheese- dice Pinkie muy animada

–Claro que si Pinkie, tal vez si les hacemos una fiesta a esas cosas feas ya no nos quieran atacar- dice Chesee quien abrazaba a pinkie muy alegre

–Me agrada mucho este estado, siento que puedo cosechar todos los arboles de manzana yo sola- dice feliz y llena de energía

–Me alegra estar en esta forma sin duda le va a muy bien a mi melena- dice Rarity

–Sin duda- dice AppleGreen y Spike al mismo tiempo mientras babean

Trixie se pone muy enoja pero sonrojada, Spike y AppleGreen se ven las caras y Spike dice:

–Oye amigo apártate ella ya es mía- dice Spike de forma seria

–Pero tu eres un dragón, además sigo sorprendido jamás había visto un dragón de cerca aunque tu seas pequeño aun-

–Aun así yo y Rarity somos novios y no puedes hacer nada- dice Spike burlándose

–QUEEE! Demonios siempre lo ehh dicho y siempre será así "las mas lindas siempre cae primero"- todo sorprendido pero también decepcionado

–Oye!- dicen todas las chicas

Todos miraban con ternura a Rarity porque por fin eran pareja y ella se sentía muy feliz y dijo:

–Me alagas AppleGreen pero Spike obtuvo mi corazón de una forma que jamás creí, seguro encontraras un yegua que te haga feliz o quien sabe ya la encontraste y no te has dado cuenta- dice consolando a AppleGreen

–Rarity te sorprenderían las veces que me han dicho eso, pero está bien gracias por decirme- dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando Rarity dijo eso Trixie se sonrojo viendo a AppleGreen y en su mente solo pensaba en cómo hacer que a él le gustara si solo la veía como amiga y pensó:

–Juro por Celestia que estaré en tus brazos mi querido, tú me enseñaste que podía ser algo mejor y que solo necesitaba a alguien que me mostrara ese camino y me alegro que seas tú- dice en su mente Trixie mientras mira de forma enamorada a AppleGreen

–Mis queridas ponis este día durara más que otros, los simuladores son unos expertos ocultándose en la oscuridad por eso hasta que la guerra termine no caerá la noche le dije a mi hermana y ella estuvo de acuerdo- dice Celestia de forma seria

–Princesa no se preocupe con estos poderes nadie nos vencerá ya lo verá- dice Twilight decidida

–espero que sea así me querida estudiante, no falta mucho para que escudo se rompa y todos esos simuladores y perros diamante nos invadan ahora estén preparados- dice Celestia

Todos salieron del castillo y se unieron a los guardias reales y habitantes de Ponyville Derpy con moffins para tirar, el Dr. Hooves con una extraña maquina, Octavia con un violín blindado, Viny con su cañón de musica, Bon Bon y Lyra con cintas negras de karate, los señores Cake con pasteles a montón que tenían cosas desagradables, todos estaban listos para combatir, el escudo que impedía el paso se rompió y todos los los simulados y perros diamante se acercaban con mucha furia y rapidez la pelea era inminente.

**Mr.X- ESTAN LISTOS PARA LA GRAN GUERRA!  
**

**Fans- Siii!**

**Mr.X- PUES TODAVIA NO ESTA, ESPERENCE HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA :TROLL:**


	12. Chapter 12 La guerra de los elementos 1

**Chicos otra semana otro genial, poderoso, vigoroso y corpurento capitulo nivel 99 a punto de evolucionar a una pelicula jajajaja, bueno aqui lo tienen espero que les guste no olviden de dejar su super valioso comentario eso me ayuda y me anima a seguir  
**

**Capitulo 12 "La Guerra de los elementos 1"**

**"El comienzo"**

Todos los habitantes de Ponyville estaban listos para enfrentarse a los perros diamante y los simuladores, ambos bandos estaban a punto de chocar:

–Derpy, si algo llega a pasarme… quiero que sepas que yo…..- el Dr. Hooves fue interrumpido por Derpy quien lo besa

El Dr. Hooves se dejo llevar por el apasionante beso que le dio Derpy tiro el pequeño aparato que tenía en su casco y acaricio su melena y con el otro casco la tomaba de la cintura, fue un corto beso, pero para ellos fue toda una vida, se despegan del beso con delicadeza y Derpy dice:

–Doctor yo siempre lo ehh admirado mucho, y no nos pasara nada ya verá que en unas cuantas horas estaremos en mi casa comiendo unos deliciosos moffins- dice Derpy con una mirada y voz inocente

El Doctor mira con mucha felicidad a Derpy y se le sale una lágrima de los ojos dice:

–Si mi hermosa Derpy claro que si- mientras la abraza

Por otro lado la Princesa Celestia, Las mane 6, AppleGreen, Zecora, Cheese y Trixie estaban listos para pelear, Trixie estaba algo temblorosa por temor a que algo malo sucediera, AppleGreen lo nota y dice:

–Trixie estas bien?-

–Ehh si, si por que lo preguntas…- dice Trixie temblorosa

–Bueno te están temblando las pesuñas- dice AppleGreen con una pequeña risa

–Está bien lo admito tengo miedo de que algo malo nos pase, apenas te acabo de conocer, eres la primera cosa buena que ha entrado a mi vida en mucho tiempo, me has hecho cambiar en tan poco tiempo y no quisiera que te pasara nada malo- dice Trixie mirando a los ojos a AppleGreen

AppleGreen estaba sonrojado por las dulces y conmovedoras palabras de Trixie y respondió:

–Bueno yo no sé qué decir, la verdad es que me recordaste a la persona que yo solía ser y no quiero que le pase lo mismo a alguien más, desde el primer momento en que te vi actuar de esa forma, supe que en el fondo lo único que necesitabas era un amigo….. y me dispuse a ser yo tu amigo- con una sonrisa

Trixie no sabía que decir, en las noches cuando se ponía a pensar sobre la mala suerte que tenia y que nadie la quería, ella se ponía a pensar que era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz nunca pensó que un amigo de verdad era la respuesta entonces se acerco lentamente a AppleGreen y el también, ambos se acercaron lentamente y se besaron, un beso de amor que hizo que ambos se sintieran llenos de energía, el beso termino y AppleGreen dijo:

–Wow ehh yo lo siento Trixie- dice AppleGreen sonrojado

–por qué? No te gusto- dice Trixie de forma decepcionada

Antes de que AppleGreen contestara se escucho el gran choque de la pelea, AppleGreen voló alto y miro como los ponis luchaban contra los perros y simuladores:

–ATAQUEN! AAAHHHHH!- grita Twilight

–Yeeeeejaaaaa! Ahora verán lo que pasa por toparse con ponyville- Dice AppleJack

–Que comience la fiesta!- dicen Pinkie y Cheese con sus cañones y tanques de fiesta

–Chicas yo me quedare aquí a curar a los heridos- dice Fluttershy

–está bien Flutteshy, yo pateare traseros de perros diamante y simuladores por ti- dice Rainbow

–yo y mi Spiky-wiky les mostraremos lo que es pelear con estilo verdad mi hermoso dragón- dice Rarity lista para pelear

–Claro, quiero saber que puedo hacer con mi nueva forma- Responde Spike sacando fuego por su nariz

La pelea comienza los perros diamante y simuladores llegan con furia y rompen la barrera de guardias que estaba enfrente, muchos guardias eran golpeados, mordidos y pisoteados por los perros diamante, la sangre escurría por todo el lugar, los simuladores quemaban y herían a muchos ponis en el combate, algunos perros eran tan fuertes que lograban arrancar extremidades de ponis con los brazos, otros rasgaban la piel de los ponis con sus filosas garras, pero no todo era para los guardias muchos guardias atravesaban con sus lanzas a los perros dejando un salpicadero de sangre otros aplastaban a los simuladores y les arrancaban las alas, por desgracia los simuladores y perros diamante eran mas y lograron matar a todos los guardias solo pocos quedaban con vida, los habitantes de ponyville no aguantaron ver el masacre y con furia chocaron contra ellos, Twilight no se quedaba atrás y con su rayo sacaba volando a muchos simuladores a la vez, AppleJack era más fuerte que nunca y podía dejar al borde de la muerte de una patada, Rarity utilizaba su magia y los envolvía como si fueran regalos dejándolos sin aire, y lanzaba miles de rubís y diamantes que atravesaban a todo perro que estuviera al alcance, Spike con sus nuevos poderes podía a cargar a 20 simuladores a la vez y formar una bola con ellos luego los aventaba tan lejos como podía haciendo que muchos de quebraran las patas incluso que muriesen, Zecora aunque no podía utilizar magia era toda una alquimista aventando pociones a todos lados haciendo que los perros diamante y simuladores quedaran siegos o tuvieran un efecto al azar por la flor de broma, otros olían un veneno que los paralizaba y los dejaba a merced de otros ponis y terminaban siendo pisoteados, Pinkie y Cheese no se quedaban atrás pues sus cañones y tanques no solo lanzaban confeti y serpentinas sino que también piedras y todo tipo de material pesado, dejando a sus enemigos en el suelo mientras ellos miraban la pelea como una fiesta muy salvaje, Celestia era quien más se notaba en el combate con su solo rayo desintegraba a sus enemigos y utilizando hechizos que aprendió en su vida, con uno de sus hechizos controlaba a voluntad a un pequeño grupo de simuladores y o perros diamante haciendo que luchen contra otros de su equipo, otro hacia que los simuladores y perros diamante estuvieran en su peor pesadilla matándolos del miedo, Rainbow utilizo su Rain-plosion sónica para acabar con los perros diamante más grandes y fuertes, AppleGreen miro como Rainbow utilizaba su Rain-plocion sónica y quedo fascinado, miro el gran poder que otorgaba esa gran acrobacia, él y Trixie estaban juntos luchando juntos, Trixie no era tan hábil con la magia así que solo utilizaba un hechizo de ceguera temporal y luego los golpeaba a más no poder, AppleGreen miraba como Trixie peleaba y el solo por sorprenderla decidió utilizar una de sus técnicas especiales, fue donde estaba Trixie y en el aire golpeo a todos los que la rodeaban dejándolos en el suelo con la cara llena de sangre:

–Trixie te quiero enseñar una habilidad que aprendí en mis viajes- dijo AppleGreen sonrojado

–Ehh? Si claro AppleGreen- dice Trixie algo confundida

Entonces AppleGreen volteo de una forma tan brusca que el polvo se levanto, miro que un grupo de perros diamante y simuladores que juntos eran más de treinta, AppleGreen abrió sus alas pero no despego y dijo:

–**Velo de sombras-**

Salio disparado tan rápido que solo se vio el polvo detrás de el, mientras volaba hacia ellos a alta velocidad susurro otras palabras:

–**Cascos de aire ráfaga-**

Entonces ráfagas de puños empezaron a sonar dando golpes tan fuertes que dejaba la marca del golpe donde fueron heridos, se apreciaba a ver como los simuladores y perros diamante gritaban de dolor muchos perdiendo los dientes y sangrando de la nariz, incluso algunos sufrían de fracturas en sus costillas y o en sus piernas del severo daño que recibían, esta escena solo duro unos cuantos segundos AppleGreen apareció detrás de todos ellos deteniéndose en seco sin derrapar ni nada, entonces todos cayeron al borde de la muerte, Trixie que impresionada por lo que había visto pero también asustada, ApplGreen regreso rápidamente con ella para saber si le había gustado esa habilidad, pero cuando llego solo miro a una Trixie con una cara de miedo:

–Trixie…. Que tienes?- dice algo preocupado

–Qué? Bueno yo…. Nada, ehh ahí que seguir luchando AppleGreen- dijo algo nerviosa

AppleGreen vio que la reacción de Trixie no fue la que él esperaba y solo agacho la cabeza con las alas hacia abajo, como si estuviera deprimido, se volteo y siguió luchando, Trixie después de lo ocurrido pensó:

–Eso fue tan horrible, aunque solo quería impresionarme pero creo que se paso, espero que no esté enojado conmigo- algo triste

Los dos seguían peleando juntos pero ahora casi no se volteaban a ver, tenían miedo de que alguno estuviera enojado con el otro.

La lucha continuaba Ponyville llevaba la delantera y estaba expulsando a los perros dimanante y simuladores, Celestia aprovecha y se comunica telepáticamente con su hermana Luna para saber cómo estaban haya:

–Luna, Luna…. Puedes oírme?- dice Celestia

–Si hermana como están haya?- dice Luna

–estamos bien llevamos algo de ventaja creo que lo lograremos- dice Celestia algo feliz

–Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo hermana están arrasando con nosotros los pocos ponis que quedan están en el castillo es la ultima defensa que nos queda necesitamos ayuda- dice Luna muy preocupada

–NO! Hermana no te preocupes enviare a Twilight y las chicas para poder ayudarte trataremos de llegar lo más rápido posible- dice Celestia enojada y preocupada

Entonces se comunica con su telepatía con las chicas para que regresaran al castillo y poder decirles de la situación:

–Chicas! Chicas! Las necesito devuelta en el castillo al parecer las cosas están saliendo mal- dice Celestia

–Por los corrales! La princesa Celestia nos necesita vamos Pinkie y Cheese- dice AppleJack quien se dirige rápidamente hacia el castillo

–Claro princesa vamos para haya, Rainbow acompáñame- dice Twilight

–Spike La princesa Celestia nos necesita, debemos apresurarnos- dice Rarity

–claro haya voy adelántate yo te cubriré- dice Spike quien con su aliento prendía fuego a todo

AppleGreen vio como AppleJack corría rápidamente al castillo y fue rápidamente donde para alcanzarla:

–AppleJack a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- mientras golpeaba a un simulador

–no hay tiempo que bueno que me tope contigo vamos la princesa Celestia nos necesita- dice AppleJack desesperada

–Está bien vamos, ehh Trixie nos necesitan en el castillo no sé si quieras acompañarnos- decía como si hubiera perdido toda la confianza y le decía sin mirarla a los ojos

–Ehh? Si, si está bien…- respondió Trixie confundida de por qué actuaba así AppleGreen

AppleJack, Pinkie, Cheese, AppleGreen y Trixie se dirigían en medio de la pelea rápidamente al castillo, cuando llegaron todos estaban reunidos nuevamente, Celestia estaba por informales de la situación:

–Chicas al parecer no contamos que atacarían 2 reinos al mismo tiempo, Canterlot está siendo atacado y necesita de su ayuda, yo me quedare aquí para seguir peleando, la pregunta es como lograran llegar a canterlot rápidamente- dice Celestia preocupada

–que tal si utilizamos el Tren?- dice Pinkie

–No lose Pinkie la estación seguro está llena de simuladores y perros diamante- dice Rarity

–Mmmm pero es la única alternativa que tenemos, tenemos que intentarlo- dice Twilight

–entonces yo las cubriré hasta que lleguen a salvo al tren- dice Celestia

–Yo también las cubriré tienen que llegar todas, Trixie deberías ir con ellas tal vez puedas ayudarlas y lo siento- dice AppleGreen con la cabeza baja

Todo estaba listo las mane 6, Cheese y Trixie salieron corriendo rápidamente del castillo en dirección a la estación de tren, Celestia y AppleGreen los cubrían, Celestia tiraba rayos hacia los lados despejando el camino, AppleGreen difundia golpes sin cesar un perro diamante estaba detrás de el apunto de golpearlo con su garra, pero Spike lo vio y disparo su flama quemándolo y dejándolo en el suelo, estaban a medio camino cuando un fuerte rugido sonó a lo lejos era un perro diamante más grande que los demás, pasaba pisando y empujando a tanto ponis como simuladores y otros perros, entonces grito muy fuerte:

–ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA MORIRAN EN MIS GARRAS!-

Todas estaban atemorizadas, Excepto Rainbow y AppleJack, Celestia y AppleGreen lograron limpiar la estación de Tren las chicas, Trixie y Cheese estaban a punto de llegar pero de pronto el perro diamante gigante les bloqueo el paso y dijo:

–Jejejeje ustedes a donde van?-

–Quítate grandísimo tonto!- dice Rainbow

Luego se avienta a él queriéndole dar una patada pero el gran perro la tapa con su garra, aventándola al suelo:

–mi nombre es Samael el Rey de los perros diamante y me ordenaron deshacerme de ustedes pequeñas ponis-

Entonces levanto su gran garra y aplasto a las chicas, Samael reía por que fue muy fácil pero de pronto una luz salía de su pata, quemándosela las mane 6 estaban a punto de disparar su rayo de la amistad más poderoso, pero antes de hacerlo AppleGreen y Celestia golpearon tan fuerte a Samael que lo aturdieron por unos segundos:

–Chicas no utilicen su poder mas fuerte contra él, el verdadero enemigo está en canterlot y no deben perder fuerzas, yo y AppleGreen nos aremos cargo de este perro tonto, ahora vayan!- dice Celestia con una sonrisa determinante:

–Que!? Espera AppleGreen no vendrás con nosotros, conmigo?- Grita Trixie

–Claro que si querida, estaré haya en menos de lo que canta un gallo- le dice AppleGreen en el aire guiñándole un ojo

–PROMETEMELO!- grita Trixie

–Te lo prometo- y sale disparado golpeando a Samael

Todas las chicas y Cheese, salen en el Tren rápidamente dejando a Celestia y a AppleGreen luchando contra Samael.

–Espero que AppleGreen regrese sano y a salvo- dice Trixie triste

–No te preocupes lindura ese chico, es de los que cumplen sus promesas, no creo que te decepcione- dice AppleJack

–Si debo admitirlo, desde que lo conocí supe que tenía grandes habilidades, bueno no tan grandes como las mías pero si tiene su estilo- dice Rainbow tratando de alegrarla

–Espero, espero que así sea- dice Trixie mientras mira como él y Celestia combaten contra Samael

**Espero que les haya encantado por que ami me fasino es una de las cosas que mas me orgullecen hacer y que ustedes me apoyen mucho mas! nos vemos la proxima semana  
**


	13. Chapter 13 La guerra de los elementos 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aqui con ustedes un capitulo mas esta emocionando, asombrosa y chocolatosa historia no olviden dejar sus comentarios los quiero un saludo  
**

**Capitulo 13 "La Guerra de los elementos 2"**

**"Romance entre las nubes"**

Las chicas se alejaban rápidamente de Ponyville directo a Canterlot, mientras tanto Celestia y AppleGreen estaban luchando contra Samael, Samael trataba de golpear y aplastarlos pero ambos eran demasiado rápidos, Celestia tiraba Rayos y AppleGreen lo golpeaba por todos lados, entonces en un descuido ambos fueron golpeados y cayeron al suelo, AppleGreen dio muchas vueltas pero logra estabilizarse derrapando en el suelo, Celestia antes de golpear el suelo se teletransporta y aparece en el suelo a salvo:

–JAJAJAJAJA! Eso es todo lo que tienen? Puedo hacer esto todo el día- decía Samael

AppleGreen y Celestia estaban agotados entonces Celestia dice:

–Alguna idea AppleGreen?-

–No lose Princesa, tengo una idea pero no sé si funcione- dice AppleGreen algo nervioso

–enserio? No importa que necesitas?- dice Celestia

–bueno si fallo, todo dependerá de usted princesa trate de atacarlo con todo su poder en el momento en que se distraiga- dice AppleGreen

Entonces AppleGreen se dirige al cielo a lo más alto posible, Samael mira como se y dice:

–Jajajajaja que patético está escapando, bueno espero que tu no hagas lo mismo princesa Celestia- Mientras trata de atraparla

–Que trata de hacer AppleGreen? Espera trata de….- mientras se sorprende

–Bueno no se cuanta altura necesito, pero creo que esta será suficiente (toma aire) está bien estoy listo, Gracias Rainbow sin ti no se me hubiera ocurrido esto- Dice AppleGreen nervioso

AppleGreen estaba en lo más alto, su corazón latía con rápidamente y empezaba a sudar, su objetivo era imitar la habilidad de Rainbow, entonces se lanzo en picada tomando una gran velocidad logrando que aparezca la barrera, miraba al suelo como Celestia distraía a Samael para un ataque sorpresa, AppleGreen seguía bajando con una velocidad increíble pero a solo un paso de lograr la Rain-plocion Sónica de Rainbow Dash este es empujado por la barrera cayendo desorientadamente, Celestia mira el fallo que tuvo AppleGreen y se sorprende, Samael nota su mirada hacia tras de él y voltea a solo un segundo de haber volteado, AppleGreen cae arriba de golpeándolo en la cabeza y luego rebota hacia otro lugar, Celestia aprovecha la confusión de Samael, Entonces con todas sus energías hace aparecer una esfera gigante de energía muy parecida a un micro-sol y ella dice:

**–Impacto resplandeciente-**

La esfera de energía impacta directamente contra Samael dejándolo gravemente herido y destruyendo el collar que llevaba, su tamaño empieza a reducirse a solo 3 Ponis de altura, lleno de quemaduras graves callo, a punto de morir dijo:

–(escupe sangre) tu….. me, meee has derrotado… cómo es posible….. yo…- se desmalla

AppleGreen estaba cubierto de heridas y polvo, recupera el conocimiento y se pone alerta rápidamente:

–Que paso? O no falle no logre hacerlo- dice de forma triste

–AppleGreen? Estas bien?- dice Celestia con rasguños y llena de polvo también

–Si estoy bien, lo siento Princesa falle- dice AppleGreen con la cabeza baja

–De que hablas si no fuera por ti Samael nos hubiera derrotado, no salió como esperabas verdad? No te preocupes por suerte caíste arriba de Samael desorientándolo y eso me dio tiempo para atacarlo- dice Celestia

–ya veo, jajajajaja Princesa ahora vamos a alcanzar a las chicas- dice AppleGreen muy feliz

–No, tu iras a alcanzar a las chicas-

–Qué? pero por qué? No me acompañara?- Responde AppleGreen sorprendido

–yo me quedare a luchar, la guerra aun no termina y los ponis necesitan toda la ayuda posible, tú tienes que ir con ellas, esta vez ellas 6 no podrán hacerlo solas- dice Celestia en tono serio

–Está bien Princesa le prometo que todo estará bien otra vez- dice AppleGreen luego sale volando

Las chicas, Spike y Cheese ya estaban a medio camino entonces una horda de Simuladores se acerca volando hacia ellas, pero ellas aun no se daban cuenta:

–Chicas algún plan para cuando lleguemos- dice Rainbow

–Pues por lo que dijo la Princesa Celestia, esta todo invadido y repleto de simuladores y perros diamante, yo diría que no hay que llamar la atención- respondió Twilight

–Chicas es normal que muchos puntitos negros se dirijan a nosotros?- dice Cheese

–QUE!?- dijeron todas y se dirigen a la ventana

Ven a muchos simuladores en el aire disparando al Tren:

–Wow! Auch, están bien chicas, el tren no soportara tanto debemos hacer algo- dice Twilight

–Yo me encargare de ellos- dice Rainbow y sale por una ventana

Rainbow llega y empieza a golpear a todo simulador que ve pero eran demasiados y empiezan a golpearla, entonces un rayo lila la libera de muchos simuladores, voltea al tren y mira a todas las chicas arriba del tren, entonces Twilight empieza a golpear a los simuladores con sus rayos, Spike con su fuego los derrumbaba, Pinkie y Cheese con cañones de fiesta, AppleJack con una soga lazaba a una y golpeaba a los demás con él, Trixie trataba de ayudar pero ni una chispa salía de su cuerno:

–Diablos por qué no puedo hacer lo que Twilight hace, soy una inútil- dice Trixie frustrada

–No eres una inútil, ni débil, digo tu no debes temer nada- dice Flutteshy quien estaba observando a las demás pelear con mucho miedo

–Tú que sabes, todo el tiempo ehh buscado la manera de hacer crecer mi magia y solo conseguí trucos baratos-

–pues yo no sé mucho de magia y soy muy tímida, recuerdo cuando había un dragón cerca del pueblo yo tenía mucho miedo, los dragones me aterran pero cuando vi a mis amigas en peligro algo surgió en mi algo que pensé que no tenia y pude regañar al poderoso y terrible dragón- dice Fluttershy

–Entonces al ver a tus amigas en peligro te volviste mas fuerte?- dice Trixie con curiosidad

–Amm bueno, si algo así tuve mucho valor en ese momento-

Trixie cambia su cara por una más calmada y se pone a pensar:

–Mmmm recuerdo que cuando estaba en el bosque con Zecora no podía disparar un rayo hacia arriba y cuando lo dispare fue cuando pensé en AppleGreen protegiéndome y cuando lo bese sin darme cuenta estuve peleando sin temor a su lado y mis rayos eran tan poderosos como los de Twilight- dice Trixie feliz

–Muchas gracias ehh…- dice confundida

–Soy Fluttershy- en tono serio

–a si claro perdón Fluttershy no lo olvidare- entonces se pone a un lado de Twilight

Twilight la mira y dice:

–Que estás haciendo Trixie te pueden lastimar- mientras disparaba su rayo

–No esta vez Twilight-se pone firme y respira profundo

–Piensa en el, piensa en el-

En su mente empieza a ver imágenes de ella y AppleGreen recordando el beso y sus momentos juntos entonces los ojos de Trixie se ponen blancos y empieza a iluminarse su cuerno muy fuerte, Twilight la mira y se sorprende igual que todas, entonces Trixie dispara muchos rayos al azar que derriban a muchos simuladores casi a la mayoría, cuando acabo queda algo mareada y su cuerno se apaga totalmente, derrotaron a todos los simuladores y tuvieron que llevar a Trixie cargando por un repentino desmayo que tuvo, todas estaban sorprendidas por la gran aportación de Trixie después de un rato ella despertó y dijo:

–Ehh? O rayos solo fue un sueño- dijo algo desanimada

–De que estás hablando Terroncito eso fue genial- dice AppleJack

–Fue genial como derrotaste a casi la mitad de los simuladores- dice Rainbow

–Desde ahora eres una de mis mejores amigas Trixie- dice Pinkie

–quien te enseño ese hechizo Trixie jamás lo había visto- dice Twilight

–no lose solo seguí el consejo de Fluttershy y pensé en cosas lindas-

–a mí se me hace que pensaste en cierto semental color verde- dice Rainbow burlándose

Todas ponen cara de confundida, Spike y Cheese se hacen miradas y Trixie pone los ojos como platos y luego se sonroja:

–de que estás hablando Rainbow- dice Trixie apenada

–No te hagas vi cuando lo besaste- con una risa burlona

–Que!? Yo no…- súper sonrojada

Todos en el vagón estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo Rainbow:

–Wow Trixie debo admitirlo, no me sorprende, desde que el entro a interrogarte en el castillo supe que algo pasaba entre ustedes dos- dice AppleJack

–sí, yo igual cuando AppleGreen te defendió cuando íbamos hacia la casa de Zecora- dice Rainbow

–Miren chicas ya casi vamos a llegar- dice Spike

Se estaban acercando cada vez más hacia la parada de trenes, miraban humo saliendo de Canterlot y justo en la parada estaban varios simuladores y perros diamante que vieron que el tren venia hacia ellos:

–Debemos hacer algo, no deben saber que estamos aquí- dice Twilight

–Ya se, qué tal si nos vestimos como ellos así creerán que somos de ellos- decía Pinkie quien traía un traje de simulador y Cheese uno de perro diamante

–Pinkie de donde sacaste eso?- dice Rainbow

–Daa pues siempre lo llevo conmigo, Cheese también tenía el suyo- responde Pinkie

–Eso nunca funcionara- dice Rarity

–Entonces que hacemos estamos a punto de llegar!- dice Fluttershy desesperada

Entonces el tren llego a la estación y se paró los perros diamante y simuladores estaban listos para atacar, se abrió la puerta del vagón y todos estaban confundidos, entonces salieron simuladores y Perros diamante del vagón:

–Ustedes que hacen aquí- dice un perro diamante

Se pone enfrente de Twilight vestida de Simulador y trata de hablar diferente(como hombre simulador)

–qué? Digo….*voz poco más grave* ehh el Rey perro diamante nos ordeno que viniéramos, así que decidimos tomar el tren para llegar más rápido- dice Twilight nerviosa

Todos miraban raro a los simuladores y perros diamante que bajaron del tren ya que se miraban algo diferente entonces un simulador empieza a ver a Pinkie de cerca:

–oye porque me miras así quieres jugar a un combate de miradas?- dice Pinkie

Entonces se ponen ojo a ojo mirándose entre si, el simulador empieza a sudar y luego aparta la mirada, sonríe y se aleja pacíficamente:

–Ya veo, seguro tienen un mensaje importante para Lord Hody-

Twilight se sorprende y piensa:

–Que Hody está aquí, que hace aquí si Celestia está en Ponyville que estará planeando-

Vuele a hablar con el perro diamante con voz grave:

–aaa si, si eso es, ahora si nos permiten iremos rápidamente con el- dice Twilight

Twilight avanza un poco y de tras de ella avanzaban los demás lentamente

–Espera!- dice el perro diamante

Twilight se pone muy nerviosa y el perro diamante dice:

–Nosotros los escoltaremos, vamos chicos debemos llevarlos al castillo-

Entonces todos avanzan lentamente siendo rodeados por simuladores y perros diamante al adentrarse en la ciudad miran muchos ponis peleando contra ellos, Twilight y los demás no podían hacer nada porque estaban rodeados y no querían que supieran que estaban aquí, estaban en una zona controlada por perros diamante miraban cadáveres de ponis y sangre por todo el lugar, Fluttershy no lo soportaba así que AppleJack le tapo lo ojos y le dijo:

–Piensa en cosas felices pastelito-

Fluttershy estaba muy temblorosa, Twilight sabía que necesitaban salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero no podían por que estaban completamente rodeados, entonces una onda de aire recorrió a todos rápidamente, de la nada salieron muchos ponis atando y golpeando a todos los simuladores, un poni de melena azul oscuro y cuero color azul cielo con un traje de los wonderbolts se acerco rápidamente golpeando a el perro diamante más grande del grupo, todos los simuladores y perros diamante del lugar habían sido atados y noqueados las chicas, Spike y Cheese estaban rodeados por ponis con lanzas:

–Esperen!- dijo Twilght

Todas se quitaron los trajes aventándolos para arriba

–Princesa Twilight? Es la princesa Twilight todos bajen sus armas- dijo un guardia real

–Que está pasando- dice Rainbow

–esta batalla está siendo perdida los superamos en número pero son muy fuertes y Luna está peleando contra su líder tienen horas peleando y aun no se define la pelea- dice el guardia

–debemos ir con Luna y ayudarla a derrotar a Hody- dice Twilight

–Si, pero antes deberíamos ayudar a estos ponis para que tengan ventaja- dice Rainbow

–Esa voz, yo la conozco RAINBOW!- dice un poni de ahí

–Que, esperen Soarin?- dice Rainbow

Entonces ambos pegasos se acercan uno al otro y se dan un fuerte abrazo de entretienen tanto en el que no se despegan hasta que se miran a los ojos, luego se separan ambos sonrojados:

–Rainbow, Wow! Te vez diferente y radiante que te paso?- dice Soarin

–Es el efecto de los Rainbow-power, estaba algo preocupada por si sabes- dice Rainbow

–Bueno después de que te fuiste rápidamente de donde estábamos, me puse algo desanimado y regrese volando a Canterlot pensé que estabas enojada conmigo o algo así- responde Soarin

–claro que no, nunca me enojaría contigo además tu me….*reduce su tono de voz* gustas- dice Rainbow apenada y sonrojada

**Flashback**

**Regresamos a la fiesta poco antes de que Hody atacara **

Rainbow estaba bailando con Fluttershy, divirtiéndose en la fiesta a lo grande entonces Rainbow mira que llegan sus ídolos los wonderbolts y dice:

–O por Celestia, no sabía que estarían aquí- muy emocionada

–Si quieres puedes ir a verlos yo iré a ver como están las chicas- dice Fluttershy

Rainbow vuela rápidamente hacia ellos y se topa con Spitfire:

–Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, la chica que ayudo a salvar a Equestria en más de una ocasión, estoy feliz de verte linda como has estado?- dice muy alegre

Rainbow se pone nerviosa y da un gran suspiro:

–muy bien gracias, qué bueno que vinieron, solo si quieren saber he estado practicando unas nuevas maniobras- dice con alegría

–Interesante quisiera verlas un día de estos- dice spitfire

–Hola chicas, Rainbow como estas amiga- dice Soarin abrazando a ambas ponis

Rainbow se sonroja por tener el abrazo de Soarin

–Soarin te estás divirtiendo?- dice spitfire

–Jajaja claro, estaba disfrutando de unos pays de manzana estoy lleno- dice de muy contento

–Bueno los dejo a los dos tengo que ir con fleetfoot para ver si ya nos encontró pareja para las 2- nos vemos luego

Ambos se quedan bailando, juntos como amigos y Soarin dice:

–Oye te mueven bien, me recuerda cuando estuvimos juntos en la boda de la princesa Candace, recuerdo que estabas muy nerviosa y aun no se por qué- mientras bailaban

–jajaja oye son mis ídolos y me sentía algo torpe, pero ya lo supere estoy realizando nuevas maniobras y trato de ser más rápida- dice Rainbow

–Eso es genial que tal si hacemos una carrera?-

–Que!? Tu y yo en una carrera?- dice Rainbow sorprendida

–si me siento con mucha energía y me agradaría competir con una talentosa amiga como tu-

–Está bien, no creo vencerte pero acepto-

–vamos esa no es la actitud debes de ser más positiva y creer que puedes hacer cualquier cosa-

–Tienes razón lo siento Soarin- con la mirada baja pero una sonrisa

–bueno que te parece desde la punta de aquel edificio (apuntando al ayuntamiento de Ponyville) y de regreso a la punta del castillo-

–Me parece muy bien, estoy lista- dice Rainbow quitándose el vestido y poniéndose en posición

Soarin la mira desde la parte de atrás y se sonroja:

–Wow!-

–qué pasa?-

–Nada, nada jejejeje- se quita su traje y se pone en posición también

La carrera comienza ambos despegan con mucha velocidad a mitad del recorrido Rainbow alcanza a Soarin y toma la delante, llega primero al ayuntamiento y enseguida llega Soarin, Rainbow dice:

–Es todo lo que tienes Soarin?- dice Rainbow

–Jajajaja ahora te demostrare porque soy un Wonderbolt- con una sonrisa

Soarin seguía con la misma velocidad, pero en un momento deja de aletear, perdiendo velocidad entonces da una vuelta para atrás y abre sus alas dando un aleteo muy fuerte que le da un impulso extremo y deja atrás a Rainbow, ella mira como pasa sobre ella Soarin y se detiene, Soarin llega primero a la punta del castillo y Rainbow segundo:

–Wow eso fue asombroso- dice Rainbow

–ven volemos a mas altura- dice Soarin mientras la toma del casco

Rainbow estaba confundía y sonrojada y lo sigue:

–como hiciste eso fue impresionante-

–Rainbow todos tenemos alguna habilidad propia, cada wonderbolt tiene una diferente y está es la mía- dice mientras vuelan juntos

–Eso es genial, me pregunto cuál será la mía?-

–no lo sabes? Pensé que lo tenias claro tu habilidad especial es la Rain-plocion sónica, me encanta tiene mucho estilo y cuando lo haces te ves…. muy hermosa- dice Soarin mirando la luna

–Que!? Her….hermosa?- dice Rainbow sorprendida y sonrojada

–Que!? Digo, oh creo que me deje llevar lo siento- dice Soarin sorprendido y algo preocupado

–Mmmm, que tal si damos una vuelta jejeje para divertirnos un rato- responde Rainbow sonrojada y le toma del casco

Entonces ambos pegasos empiezan a brincar sobre las nubes, pasan de lado a lado siempre topándose y mirándose a los ojos, Rainbow comete un pequeño error y pierde el equilibrio y choca con Soarin, Soarin cae arriba de una nube y Rainbow cae arriba de el:

–Auch! Lo siento Soarin no sé porque perdí el equilibrio- dice Rainbow sobándose la cabeza

–jejeje no te preocupes, deberi…..- Soarin mira a los ojos a Rainbow

–Wow, que hermosos ojos tienes- sin dejas de mirarlos

–que? Yo… yo….- Rainbow queda hipnotizada por la mirada de Soarin

Se acercan lentamente, ambos con la misma intención estaban a punto de besarse cuando de pronto, Rainbow escucha el nombre de Spike en el castillo:

–Que!? Que fue eso?- dice Rainbow levantándose

–No lose, yo no escuche nada- dice Soarin mirando hacia abajo

–o no están en problemas debo ir ayudar- dice Rainbow volando en picada hacia abajo

La pegaso salto hacia abajo dejando a Soarin solo arriba tomo la velocidad necesaria y logro hacer una Rain-plocion sónica:

–Ahora que eh demostrado mi poder solo me faltan 3 princesas mas Jajajajajaja! Y a esa yegua que esta inconsciente ya no la necesito y ahora Te matare Twilight ya absorbí tu poder y no quiero que seas un estorbo más adelante ahora tengo hacer unos asuntos antes de que Equestria caiga ante mi Jajajajaja!- dice Hody con mucha determinación

–No estés tan seguro de eso hijo de…...-dijo Rainbow Dash que llego rápidamente dándole una patada con el poder de la Rain-plocion sónica

**Fin de flashback**

Regresando con las chicas

–Chicas debemos apresurarnos y llegar al casillo- dice Twilight

–Si, yo y un grupo de guardias los escoltaremos hacia el castillo- dice Soarin

–la ciudad está invadida muchos de nosotros han caído, todo es un caos, espero que puedan ayudar a la princesa Luna-

Las chicas, Spike y Cheese corrían y volaban rápidamente hacia el castillo, no podían volar tan alto por que los simuladores atacarían, miraban entre las calles y solo podían miraban como ponis y simuladores y perros diamante peleaban, cadáveres por todos lados solo podían apartar la mirada y seguir adelante.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo sin duda estube muy inspirado por esa pareja de tortolos me gusta mucho esa pareja y a ustedes? recuerden un comentario o un consejo de parte de ustedes me hace seguir adelante  
**


	14. Chapter 14 La Guerra de los elementos 3

**Hola amigos como estas, aqui con este nuevo capitulo que enserio les prometo una batalla tipo dragon ball con explociones y golpes en la cara espero que les guste por que ami me fasino no olviden dejar su comentario que me ayuda demaciado  
**

**Capitulo 14 "La Guerra de los elementos 3"**

**"Un nuevo enemigo"**

**AppleGreen se dirigía volando rápidamente hacia Canterlot para ayudar a las chicas **

**–**Rayos debo apresurarme, las chicas seguro tuvieron problemas al llegar- volando a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot

**Regresamos con las chicas quienes se dirigían rápidamente al castillo**

–Soarin que paso aquí y los demás Wonderbolts?- dijo Rainbow curiosa

–(tomo aire) cuando empezó el ataque nosotros estábamos a cargo de proteger el cielo, las chicas y yo peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero eran demasiados pronto ellas fueron heridas y yo fui quien las tuvo que llevar al castillo, Luna nos informo de que ustedes llegarían pero no sabíamos como por eso es que estábamos fuera del castillo- dice Soarin con la cabeza baja

–Rayos! Esta lucha está cobrando la vida de muchos ponis debemos apresurarnos a toda costa- dice Twilight con una lagrima el ojo

Todos corrían ya estaban por llegar, cada pasó que daban los perros diamante y simuladores trataban de detenerlos pero los guardias con sus lanzas los atravesaban y les impedían el paso, cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, no había nadie todo estaba en ruinas y de repente se escucha una gran explosión, todas estaban alteradas por el gran ruido:

–Chicas vamos ya no queda tiempo- dice Twilight muy desesperada

Entonces las chicas miran a un poni de melena azul cayendo en forma de meteoro al suelo:

–Por Celestia, que fue eso- dice Flutteshy

Las chicas se percatan de que fue Luna quien estaba en el suelo, llena de rasguños y golpes, fueron rápidamente con ella para ayudarla:

–Princesa Luna!- dice Twilight

–Twilight…. Veo… que por fin llegan- mientras trata de levantarse

–Chicas Hody… es muy fuerte deben detenerlo- dice Luna toda herida

–Vamos adentro del castillo ahí podremos cuidarla mejor- dice AppleJack

Entonces las chicas se dirigen hacia el castillo y miran que esta todo destruido.

**Flashback Luna vs Hody**

–Princesa Luna nos informan que hay un poni que está ayudando a los simu….. (Lo atraviesan con una lanza)- dice un guardia y luego muere

–Que! o no, no puede ser!- Dice Luna muy enojada

-QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO, RESIBIRA UN GRAN CASTIGO POR ESTO!- con voz real de Canterlot

Un poni camina tranquilamente hacia ella:

–Hola hermosa Princesa Luna soy Hody, Wow eres más linda en persona, pensé que tu y Celestia protegerían a Canterlot juntas, es una lástima que Celestia no esté aquí para verte... morir- dice Hody con mucha confianza

–Tu maldito mataste a ese inocente poni ahora tendrás mi furia!- mientras sus ojos se ponen blancos y empiezan a correr fuertes corrientes de aire

–Excelente, menos charla y más acción-

La pelea comienza Luna comienza lanzando un rayo letal pero Hody lo evita con un escudo mágico, Hody se teletransporta a un lado de ella y lanza una esfera de energía, Luna se sorprende y sale volando por el impacto recibido, en el aire se detiene y se dirige en picada hacia él con una carga de magia muy potente en el cuerno que destellaba rayos, Hody sonrió y dijo:

–Quiero ver qué puedo hacer con mi poder actual- mientras se pone en posición

Entonces una Luz color Rojo emanaba de su cuerno, se formo como un pequeño remolino de magia alrededor de él y Luna choco contra ese remolino, el impacto fue tan fuerte que destruyo parte del castillo, rompiendo todos las hermosas ventanas, ruidos de choques sonaban por doquier Luna estaba peleando con toda su fuerza, Hody la miro a sus ojos y sonrió entonces el remolino absorbió su magia y se la regreso mas el poder del remolino dando un golpe directo dejándola toda debilitada y con sangre en la frente como cortadas por los vidrios:

–Eso es todo el poder que tiene la princesa de la noche?- dice Hody en tono de burla

–Tu…(empieza a toser) no conoces mi verdadero poder….- entonces Luna se teletraporta a donde estaba Hody y dice:

**–Golpe de luz lunar-**

Y utiliza un rayo que de cero se vuelve muy grande que golpea a Hody directamente en la cara sacándolo a volar, Hody cae y se golpea con una piedra, queda desorientado, pero después de unos segundos recupera el control-

–con que quieres jugar así? Entonces vamos a jugar- dice Hody limpiando la sangre de su boca

Entonces empieza una pelea de Teletransportaciones, Hody se teletransportaba en el aire para alcanzar a Luna y dispara su rayo, Luna se Teletransporta arriba de él y le da una gran patada que lo manda al suelo, luego se Teletranporta a un lado de el con la intención de herirlo con la misma técnica, Hody se percata y con su magia convierte el piso en hielo donde ella estaba parada y la tumba dándole un gran golpe con el casco, luego se Teletransporta al lugar donde ella lo golpearía y con un rayo muy parecido al de ella pero color rojo, la golpea dejándola en el suelo, Luna queda muy herida sin poder levantarse ni poder hacer nada:

–Veo que esto ha terminado- dice Hody algo decepcionado

Entonces apunta con su cuerno, Luna en su mente:

–Recuerda esa maldad y úsala como bondad Luna, Recuerda que Nightmare Moon, el monstro que vivía dentro de ti, te dio a entender de todo tu potencial, es ahora o nunca!-

Hody dispara pero su rayo es repelido y revota golpeándolo a él, entonces mira a Luna y ve como empieza a brillar, se vuelve como la noche misma, las estrellas y la noche se apreciaban en ella como si fuera un mismo pedazo de noche en el cielo, Entonces dice:

–Prepárate para ser castigado yo soy Luna Universal prepárate…-

**–Galaxia de Estrella Creciente-**

Un rayo 5 veces más grande que el de antes se dirige hacia Hody, el no tiene más remedio que ponerse en marcha y dice:

**–Escudo capa de 10 puntos-**

Entonces un escudo Rojo parece sobre él, pero este tenía franjas negras corriendo alrededor de el con rayos rojos que lo envolvían, el ataque de Luna Universal choca contra el poderoso escudo de Hody con un gran impacto que todo Canterlot empieza a temblar, Luna Universal deja de lanzar su rayo y entre el polvo una luz roja empieza notarse y un escudo intacto alrededor de el sigue protegiéndolo entonces la mira con una sonrisa macabra dice:

–y yo que quería pasar un buen rato contigo-

Entonces el escudo se convierte en rayo en forma de torbellino rojo y negro golpea a Luna sacándola volando, donde las chicas escucharon esa terrible explosión

**Fin de Flashback**

Las chicas junto con Spike, Cheese y Soarin llegan en la sala donde Luna y Hody habían peleado y se enfrente cara a cara contra el…

–QUE ES LO QUE MIS OJOS VEN…..Twilight Sparkle- dice una voz en el trono del castillo

–Esta vez te venceremos Hody!- dice Twilight muy enoja

–Chicas! Ahora!-

Entonces todas ellas cierran sus ojos y se concentran, una esfera de magia y luz muy hermosa las rodea a todas, empiezan a levantarse en el aire, miran con mucho valor a Hody y disparan:

**–Luz de la amistad- **dicen todas al mismo tiempo

Disparan su rayo contra Hody pero lo repele con facilidad, todas quedan en shock de lo que paso nadie sabía que hacer ahora pues su arma más poderosa había sido un completo fracaso, Trixie estaba muy asustada y piensa:

–Desearía que AppleGreen estuviera aquí-

Hody rompe el silencio que yacía en ambiente:

–Jejejeje chicas, eso fue todo? Yo esperaba algo más de rivalidad no lo creen?-

Todos estaban en pánico, entonces Luna llega toda herida muy lentamente y dice:

–Chicas(tose sangre) yo peleare contra el ustedes huyan de aquí- apenas poniéndose en pie

–Que dice Princesa Luna ya no hay nada que hacer los….los elementos de la armonía fallaron ya no hay esperanza- dice Twilight llorando

–Déjate de decir tonterías, siempre hay esperanza, ahora váyanse- dice Luna

–Princesa Luna creo que esto tal vez te ayude, por los corrales como pude olvidar que lo tenía si estaba atado a mí todo el tiempo- dice AppleJack dándole la poción a Luna

–Que es esto?- dice Luna

–Es verdad esa poción nos ayudara a derrotarlo, aumenta todos tus poderes y cura todas tus heridas- dijo Rainbow muy feliz

Luna se toma la poción y el manto rosa corría por su cuerpo ella sentía una sensación muy agradable, todas sus heridas se curaron y abrió sus alas como si fuera renacido, solo en su presencia se sentía un poder tan grande como los Rainbow Power, las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas de el gran poder que emanaba de ella:

–Interesante veo que has recuperado totalmente, creo que es hora de dejar el calentamiento- dice Hody muy seguro

–Si así lo quieres hacer, perfecto- dice Luna con una ahora color azul debajo de ella cada paso que daba en el suelo se marcaban grietas

El segundo asalto empezó Luna se teletransporto a un lado de Hody y lanzo un rayo color blanco, Hody reacciono y lo esquivo dando un salto en el aire, Luna voló hacia él con el rayo nuevamente cargado y disparo, Hody se teletransporto suelo, sonrió y su cuerno empieza a brillar pero el manto de magia que normalmente esta en el cuerno, recorría todo su cuerpo entonces Luna lo miro en el suelo y desde el aire recargaba su cuerno con una luz muy resplandeciente color negro y una ahora azul blanca, Hody esta vez no estaba dispuesto a solo pelear a la ofensiva esta vez ambos ponis dispararon su rayo mortal:

**–Golpe de luz lunar-**

**–Incinerador espectral-**

Ambos rayos chocaron, las chicas salieron volando, Spike, Cheese y Soarin las lograron sostener para que no cayeran, una luz resplandeciente salía del castillo muchos de los ponis que protegían a este miraban como la luz salía de ahí, Twilight estaba muy sorprendida por el gran poder de Luna, Hody solo estaba algo agota y dice:

–Princesa Luna, puedo decir que eres más de lo que yo espere, sin duda eres más fuerte que Celestia así que voy a adsorber todo tu poder- Dice Hody con una mirada macabra

Entonces el rayo de Hody se empieza distorsionar y empiezan a salir rayos estáticos color negro y el poderoso rayo de Luna entro por el ataque de Hody como si fuera una especie de túnel, que no dejaba escapar energía , se miraba como el rayo de luna pasaba por el rayo de Hody, cuando este llego a Hody se empezó a notar como estaba aprovechando la energía de Luna para volverse mas fuerte, Luna trato de zafarse pero era tarde Hody adsorbió todo el poder de luna, entonces los ojos de Hody se volvieron como los de un dragón y el pelo empezó a crecer más en el, sus colmillos se volvieron más grandes y unas alas salieron de el convirtiéndolo en alicornio:

–Princesa Luna!- gritan todas mientras se dirigen a ella

–O no! Debemos irnos de aquí Rainbow ayúdame con Luna- dice AppleJack muy desesperada

–Está bien- se apresuraron y tomaron a Luna para huir

Twilight miraba con temor a Hody por la terrible transformación que estaba tomando

–Que está pasando….esta….esta!? Convirtiéndose en alicornio- dice Twilight Enojada

–Twilight que esperas vámonos!- dice AppleJack

–A donde creen que van…- dice Hody con una voz con eco y bloquea la puerta con su magia

–Rarity, siempre te voy a amar nunca olvides mi promesa- dice Spike

–Mi Spiki-wiky no digas eso te prometo que saldremos de esta- dice Rarity con una lagrima en el ojo

Spike la mira con una sonrisa y la besa un gran beso que Spike lleno de energía

–Pinkie mi amor, me temo que ya no podre festejar mas contigo, te amo mucho- dice Cheese

–Que!?- dice Pinkie alterada

Cheese la toma del casco le besa con mucha ternura dejando algo mareada a Pinkie del dulce beso

–Rainbow- dice Soarin y Rainbow voltea con el

–yo…yo… Te amo!- mientras cierra los ojos

Rainbow se sonroja y se enoja y dice:

–Qué? Oye no debes de ser tan cursi la última vez que te vi eras un chico rudo- dice Rainbow, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz y emocionada por lo que dijo Soarin

–Pensé que te gustaba lo siento- dice Soarin y se da la vuelta

Entonces Rainbow lo detiene y lo besa, Soarin se suelta y dice:

–Wow, eres grandiosa no solo sabes volar- dice Soarin y se voltea

Entonces Spike, Cheese y Soarin se miran unos al otro con determinación y se ponen al frente de las 8 ponis:

–Que!? Spike? Que estas asiendo- dice Twilight

–Tú siempre me enseñaste que la amistad es lo más importante Twilight y que hay que dar lo mejor por ellas….- dice Spike

–Que tratas de decir?- dice Twilight muy confundida

–Twilight gracias por todo... –

Entonces los 2 ponis y el dragón corren directamente contra Hody, este los mira con facilidad y les avienta una onda de magia muy poderosa, entonces Spike forma una barrera de fuego que anula una parte de la onda de magia para poder pasar, Twilight mira la onda y hace un escudo para proteger a las chicas, la onda choca contra la pared y hace una crietas, Soarin vuela por arriba de el y con su habilidad especial sale disparado con una pequeña onda de aire detrás de el, para golpearlo, Hody voltea con el y levanta su casco con intención de hacer un choque, pero no se da cuenta que Cheese llega con toda velocidad y le pone un pastel en la cara entonces los 3 hacen una combinación de ataques sacándolo a volar:

–Muy bien chicos lo hemos logrado- dice Soarin

Hody se enoja y con una velocidad enorme se pone enfrente de los 3 sacándolos a volar con un rayo enorme, los 2 ponis y el dragón caen, con muchos rasguños y golpes en frente de las chicas:

–SPIKE!- Gritan Twilight y Rarity

–SOARIN- Grita Rainbow

–CHEESE- Grita Pinkie

–lo….lo siento Twilight- dice Spike y se desmalla

Twilight se pone muy triste y enojada

–Jajajajajaja ahora es su final- dice Hody mientras vuelve a lanzar su rayo

Una barrera mágica color morado protege a todos, fue obra de Twilight quien estaba muy enfurecida

–que!?, pensé que ese ataque sería suficiente, ahora que lo recuerdo me entretuve mucho y ustedes me han hecho enojar! Mucho! Así que les permitiré ver el día del apocalipsis!- dice Hody sorprendido

–QUE!?- dice Twilight muy sorprendida

Entonces Hody empieza a concentrar todo su poder y un aura color rojo lo empieza a rodear, empieza a decir unas extrañas palabras y tira un rayo a la nada, de repente de forma un portal que empieza a distorsionar el espacio tiempo y dice:

–Ahora prepárense para ver mi ejercito de miles y miles de demonios!- grita Hody riendo como maniático

Las chicas estaban aterradas, no sabían qué hacer ni los Rainbow power pudieron detener a Hody y ahora un ejército de demonios sin duda era el fin de Equestria, Twilight empieza a enojarse mucho mira a su alrededor a sus amigas y a sus amigos en el suelo, sin darse cuenta su cuerno empieza a iluminarse y su magia empieza a fortalecerse, Entonces del portal sale disparada una esfera de color blanco y negro y el portal se cierra, todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Hody, la esfera de fuego derrapo y se detuvo dejando un rastro de llamas en el suelo entonces las flamas se apagaron y empezó a notarse un poni de pelo negro y puntas blancas, de pelaje blanco, un cuerno y un par de alas haciéndolo alicornio, con un símbolo desconocido como Cutie Mark y unos ojos verdes que cuando abrió brillaban con mucha intensidad:

–Que!? Y mi ejército de demonios, ese estúpido portal, calcule algo mal- dice Hody muy enojado

–Que!? Donde estoy que…que este lugar!? Chicas!?- dice el poni misterioso

Las chicas se sorprenden pues parecería que el las reconoció:

–Bueno siento una energía muy grande en el incluso casi como la mía….me servirá- dice Hody con interés

Entonces en un parpadeo Hody se acerca con mucha rapidez y le pone uno de los collares al poni:

–QUE RAYOS!? Que es esto!? Quítamelo! AAAAAAHHHHH- dice el poni quien es electrocutado por el mismo collar

–Tu ahora me sirves a mí y nadie más!- dice Hody con mucha fuerza

–(toma aire) yo no obedezco a nadie! Tu maldito- responde el poni y se avienta con mucha rapidez contra Hody

Hody con su cuerno hace que le de una poderosa descarga dejándolo en el suelo:

–dije TU ME OBEDESES A MI, ESCORIA-

Entonces el collar empieza a brillar y hace que los ojos del poni aparezcan de color rojo y forma de lagarto, pero luego se cambian solo a color rojo:

–AAAAAAAHHHH! (Pone sus cascos en la cabeza )MIERDA duele mucho… yo… yo lo obedezco mi señor- dice el atormentado poni

–Ahora ven aquí a un lado de mi, ahora matare a cada una de ustedes y tu Twilight serás la ultima veras como cada uno de tus amigos caerán ante mi-

Entonces apunta contra AppleJack su rayo letal AppleJack no tenia escapatoria y dispara y un segundo antes de que el rayo la matara el misterioso alicornio se atravesó recibiendo el impacto, la espalda se la dejo llena de sangre y dijo:

–AppleJack yo soy….- nuevamente cae bajo el control de Hody

–Veo que necesito más poder del que pensé para controlarte, pero eso será un problema para después por ahora…..si en que estaba?-

Esta vez apuntaba a la poni de melena blanca que era Trixie para matarla, Twilight no podía evitarlo y estaba muy furiosa por no poder hacer nada, su cuerno empezaba a ponerse mas y mas brillante no resistiría verla morir, en rayo fue disparado y un segundo después llega AppleGreen dándole una muy poderosa patada a Hody sacándolo a volar, Twilight en un momento de enojo se pone enfrente del rayo y lo bloquea con su cuerpo pero no le pasa nada y ella se confunde entonces se da cuenta y mira que su cuerpo es todo iluminado las chicas empiezan brillar también y los Rainbow Powers de cada una de ellas es transferida a Twilight aumentando su magia, Twilight se sentía con mucho poder todas las chicas regresaron a la normalidad excepto ella, AppleGreen voló rápidamente con ellas, Trixie lo vio y corrió hacia él:

–AppleGreen!-

–Trixie- entonces se dan un gran abrazo

AppleGreen se dio cuenta de todo y entonces quedo en estado de Shock:

–Ese maldito!, espera quien es el!-

–No lo sabemos y yo nose como pero siento que acabo de recibir mucho…- dice Twilight

–AAAAHHH! Ya me tienen arto!, uno tras otro llegan como moscas! Tu! como te llames mata a ese poni color verde-

–Si mi señor- dice el poni blanco

–Yo me encargare de ella!- dice Hody muy enojado

–Chicas salgan de aquí, esta vez…. No podrán ayudarme saquen a todos de aquí yo peleare con el-

–Twilight no lo hagas por favor- dice Fluttershy

–Trixie sal con ellas también por favor yo me reuniré después junto con Twilight- dice AppleGreen

–está bien, te prometo que regresare por ti- dice Trixie

–Twilight toma esto en caso de que lo necesites- se dirige Trixie con Twilight y le da su poción

Entonces las chicas toman a Spike, Cheese, Soarin y a Luna y se van por un camino secreto del castillo, AppleJack voltea mientras corre y dice:

–Ese extraño poni dijo mi nombre- dice muy curiosa

En el salón solo se encontraban 4 ponis Hody y el poni blanco, Twilight y AppleGreen este iba a ser el principio del fin.

**EN FINNNN espero que les aya gusto o por lomenos entrenedo no olviden dejar su comentario su reseña su critica lo que quieran mandarme pues eso me ayuda a mejorar chicos ;)  
**


	15. Chapter 15 La guerra de los elementos 4

**Hola Everypony, gracias por todo el apoyo recibido sin duda me alientan a crecer :') aqui esta el capitulo 15 como se los prometi este es muy especial pues aparece un invitado, Gracias lml Darklight lml por dejarme utilizar tu OC, el tambien hace fanfics si quieren pueden echarle un ojo a sus trabajos ;) espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de comentar  
**

**Capitulo 15 La guerra de los elementos 4 final  
**

**"Corazones Valientes"**

Cuatro ponis estaban en el castillo de Canterlot 3 alicornios y un Pegaso una pelea de dos contra dos Twilight y AppleGreen estaban enfurecidos Twilight no dejaba de resplandecer, Hody con una sonrisa y el extraño poni sin ninguna expresión:

–AppleGreen crees poder contra él?- dice Twilight

–no lose es un alicornio pero veo algo en el, que no me parece normal- responde AppleGreen

–Tu…..(una pequeña sonrisa) mátalo- dice Hody

Entonces el poni misterioso ataca a AppleGreen este sale volando fuera del castillo hacia el acantilado entonces de pone firme y empieza a sacudir sus alas para no caer y el poni lo sigue hacia fuera….

–Mi hermosa Twilight veo un cambio radical en ti pero….. ¿crees que puedes vencerme?- dice Hody

–No! Pero les daré el tiempo a mis amigas para escapar ti maldito!- Dispuesta a dar el primer golpe

Twilight con mucha furia se teletransporta a donde esta Hody y le lanza un rayo tan potente que lo saca volando en el aire se teletransporta y vuelve a lanzar su rayo haciendo que Hody caiga al suelo:

–Como demonios…. Pero si tengo un poder extremadamente grande y aun así me causo mucho daño al parecer me causara muchos problemas- dice Hody muy sorprendido

Twilight vuela rápidamente hacia él y con una esfera en su cuerno lista para ser detonada Hody se percata y vuela hacia ella entonces Twilight se teletransporta a un lado de el, Hody no caería en el mismo truco así que esquiva el rayo de Twilight y le da un gran golpe con el casco, Twilight tenía el casco de Hody en su cara pero no cedió y lanzo un poderoso ataque enfrente de el:

**–Rayo de la amistad- **con lagrimas y una cara de furia

–Que chinga….- dice Hody

**–Escudo capa de 10 puntos-**

Entonces el ataque de Twilight choca contra Hody, el logra resistir el ataque pero su escudo queda desecho un poco mas y fuera muerto con ese poderoso ataque, Hody se enfurece y da un gran grito vuela rápidamente contra ella y le da una tacleada sacándola volando, Twilight se pone firme y se pone en posición con su magia levita piedras enormes que lanza contra Hody y el las empieza a romper con sus cascos, Twilight y Hody empiezan una pelea de velocidad y teletranportaciones chocando de un lado al otro ninguno de los 2 se daba por vencido Hody se detuvo y dijo:

–ESTOY ARTO!-

–Que!? No puedes con una poni- dice Twilight burlándose

**–Oscuridad Apocalíptica- **

Entonces Hody con todo su poder lanza un rayo mediano pero que al disparar suena una onda de sonido tan fuerte como 10 Rainplociones sónicas totalmente negro con un resplandor rojo, Twilight se sorprende y con un escudo mágico trata de resistir el ataque este es tan fuerte que empieza a romper el escudo, Twilight empieza a hacer su escudo más potente y mientras lo hace decide atacar pero de frente sin sorprenderlo:

**–Luz de la armonía celestial-**

**….**

**Mientras tanto afueras del castillo en los acantilados **

–Eso si me dolió, que…? Rayos!- dice AppleGreen mientras esquiva el rayo del extraño poni

El poni empieza a atacar a AppleGreen con mucha frecuencia solo tiraba rayos y golpes a todos lados, AppleGreen en estado serio los esquivaba con facilidad y le da un gran golpe con casco trasero:

–Si sigues peleando así no conseguirás nada- dice AppleGreen

El poni no dijo nada y si siguió haciendo lo mismo, AppleGreen estaba enojado y le da una gran patada fue directo a su collar haciéndole una grieta el collar empieza tener chispas y el poni reacciona:

–Qué demonios? que está pasando?-

–Vaya hasta que decidiste hablar- Responde AppleGreen

–Quien eres tú!?- dice el extraño poni

–Yo soy AppleGreen y tú?- dice de forma seria

–Yo soy…Dark Light Guerrero de Equestria protector de las puertas del tártaro- dice de forma imponente

–Eres una especie de Dios?- dice AppleGreen con curiosidad

–NO! soy un guerrero y yo….y yo…..MIERDA te matare!- dice mientras sacude su cabeza

–Que!? No podemos conversarlo?- dice AppleGreen confundido y una risa burlona

–NO! Yo….Este lugar…. Se me hace familiar pero… pero…- responde Dark Light con sus cascos en la cabeza

Entonces en su mente aparece una imagen de Hody con una mirada enojada pero sonriendo:

–Entonces eres Dark un ser de otra dimensión, ya veo, controlar tu mente no será divertido que tal si te doy un poco de maldad-

–NO! Yo…a mi no me puedes volver más malo yo….- seguía sacudiendo su cabeza

–Que te sucede?- dice AppleGreen mientras mira como habla y se retuerce Dark

–Dark Light quien es este sujeto que hace en nuestra mente- dice un poni en la mente de Dark Light muy parecido a el pero la diferencia que este tenía el pelo blanco con putas negras y cuero negro, Dark Light da una pequeña risa y dice:

–No es nadie….no es nadie- mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos

Mientras AppleGreen solo mira con mucha ignorancia

–Hermano!?- dice esa extraña figura en su mente

–sabes siempre he peleado contigo por hacer lo correcto que tal si ahora nos divertimos un poco-

–Me parece bien jejejeje- dice el poni en su cabeza

Los gritos y las palabras se fueron de Dark Light y solo quedo con la cabeza baja la levanto despacio y sus ojos se pusieron rojos con forma de dragón, AppleGreen noto el cambio repentino y se puso serio sabía que algo estaba mal en el, bajaron despacio sin quitarse la mirada de encima y en el suelo AppleGreen dijo:

–Nose de donde mierda llegaste o porque sigues al idiota de Hody pero Dark Light preparé-

La pelea comenzó Dark L con una miraba muy tenebrosa voló rápidamente hacia AppleGreen, el lo espero ahí mismo y cuando Dark L llego para darle un golpe con el casco AppleGreen lo detuvo con el suyo y le dio una patada en el estomago Dark L solo se sacudió un poco y voló con rapidez hacia el, comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo AppleGreen lograba esquivar los rápidos ataques de Dark L a pesar de ser un Pegaso Dark L golpeaba a AppleGreen pero este seguía peleando se repartían golpes uno tras otro sin cesar ambos estaban lastimados pero AppleGreen algo agitado se le hizo raro que Dark L no estuviera igual pues parecía que no haber hecho algún esfuerzo:

–Te mueves muy bien AppleGreen debo reconocerlo pero esto llego a su fin, no me mal interpretes por usar magia pero tengo ordenes de asesinarte-

Entonces un aura color rojo rodeo su cuerpo, un brillo empezó a salir de su cuerno preparando su magia para atacar entonces lanzo un poderoso rayo:

**–Lanza de luz blanca-**

Un rayo color rojo y blanco se dirigió rápidamente hacia AppleGreen este dio una pequeña sonrisa y susurro:

**–Velo de sombras-**

Una pequeña onda de aire salió detrás de él y desapareció el rayo fallo e inmediatamente apareció aun lado de Dark L, el estaba sorprendido de la enorme velocidad de AppleGreen que no le dio tiempo de esquivar y recibió un golpe critico que lo saco volando, Dark L se detuvo y miro como AppleGreen apareció a un lado de el dándole otro golpe con su casco trasero esta vez lanzándolo para arriba AppleGreen estaba arriba esperando dar el golpe más fuerte, pero Dark L uso un escudo para repeler el golpe de AppleGreen, Se teletransporto atrás de él y con un gran rayo lo saco volando, AppleGreen trato de salir del rayo antes de chocar contra el suelo, logro salir del rayo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Dark L apareció a un lado de el volviendo a hacer su rayo lanzándolo muy lejos, fue volando rápidamente hacia él, AppleGreen se enojo y con una mirada retadora hizo que Dark L se detuviera ambos estaban en el aire por un segundo y al siguiente desaparecieron a igual que Hody y Twilight, AppleGreen y Dark L parecía que habían desaparecido pero aun se miraban cuando chocaban sus golpes y los rayos de Dark L, gracias a la habilidad de AppleGreen podía casi seguirle el paso de la teletransportacion a Dark L, pero este siempre tenía un poco de ventaja, AppleGreen tenía que reaccionar rápidamente en donde apareciera pues un solo error significaría su perdición, Dark L tenia la delantera lograba darle con sus rayos y golpes mientras el esquivaba muy apenas los golpes de AppleGreen, parecería que el combate estaba decidido pero AppleGreen no se daba por vencido:

–Demonios (estaba agitado) si… me descuido por un momento me hará un daño muy grande- decía AppleGreen

Dark L se le apareció con mucha furia, AppleGreen se sorprendió se agacho y le dio la vuelta y logra golpearlo Dark L salió volando y pronto se estabilizo ambos se detuvieron de nuevo ahora AppleGreen estaba con mucha sangre en su cuerpo y Dark L igual tenía sangre pero no tanta como AppleGreen, Dark L estaba con una sonrisa y dijo:

–Eres el primer poni que me ha dado problemas a pesar de ser un Pegaso te mueves como el viento y pegas como un trueno así que tendrás el honor de ver una de mis mas grandes habilidades-

Entonces Dark L se elevo a una gran altura, AppleGreen estaba confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba dispuesto hacer:

–ENSERIO! ENSERIO! Piensa hacer lo mismo que Rainbow! Maldita sea!- dice AppleGreen enfurecido

–Está bien no esta tan mal, mmmm yase!- dice de forma sarcástica y desesperada

Dark L empieza a bajar en picada logrando tocar la barrera del sonido mientras tanto AppleGreen empieza a levantar el polvo del lugar ocultándose en el, Dark L se da cuenta y dice:

–buen intento, pero no funcionara-

Entonces con su magia hace un hechizo para que sus ojos miren el calor, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la barrera empieza hacer giros, empieza a aparecer un tornado entonces logra romper la barrera dándole un gran impulso y los giros logran hacer que fuera 3 veces más rápido que Rainbow Dash:

**–Tornado sónico-**

AppleGreen se quedo quieto en medio del polvo Dark L estaba a punto de golpearlo con el tornado sónico pero una milésima de segundo antes de que lo golpeara AppleGreen desapareció entonces golpeo el suelo tan fuerte que hizo un enorme cráter, el polvo se disolvió y no había rastros de AppleGreen y de la nada apareció pero de manera muy extraña como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo dándole un golpe a Dark L muy grave pues lo había agarrado desprevenido, empezó a revotar por el suelo lastimándose haciéndose heridas por todos lados cuando logro tener el control quedo algo desorientado y el extraño poni que estaba en su mente hablo:

–Viejo estas bien? Esa estuvo buena pensé que quedarías inconsciente-

–Claro que no idiota (escupe sangre)- dice Dark Light

–Enserio estas diferente me agrada pero ese no eres tu aunque yo soy tu lado malo recuerda que compartimos el deber de restablecer el orden- dice el extraño poni en su mente

–Cállate Dark Shadow! Yo haré lo que me plazca tu solo eres parte de mí y yo te domino-

–imbécil haz lo que quieras entonces!- mientras se desvanece en su mente

–Quien es Dark Shadow?- dice AppleGreen en frente de el

–(da una pequeña risa) que te importa lo importante es que tu morirás aquí!-

–Está bien pero prepárate el calentamiento acaba de terminar- dice AppleGreen

–Qué? el calentamiento?- dice Dark L sorprendido

**Saliendo rápidamente del castillo muchos ponis se dirigían hacia el tren**

–Que hacemos ahora- dice Pinkie

–Tenemos que salir de aquí regresemos a Ponyville haya nos defenderos- dice Rarity

–Espera que pasara con demás ponis de aquí?- dice Rainbow

–Hay que avisarles de la retirada y llenar todos a los vagones así podremos salvar más vidas- dice AppleJack

Las 6 ponis llevaban encima a Luna, Spike, Cheese y Soarin pues estaban muy heridos e inconscientes, empiezan a avisarle a todos los ponis que encontraban que era hora de retirarse pronto se reunieron muchos ponis, las chicas están sorprendida pues creían que ya no había ponis vivos, mas de mil ponis aparecieron haciendo un circulo entre ellas uno tras otro se defendían entre si para llegar rápido a la estación de tren:

–Que felicidad de ver a tantos ponis juntos- dice Fluttershy

–Chicas! Dejen las ayudarles- dicen unos guardias

–Muchas gracias terroncitos- dice AppleJack

Los guardias toman a Luna, Spike, Cheese y a Soarin para protegerlos, en el camino apaleaban con cada horda de perros y simuladores que se les atravesaba, las calles estaban destrozadas igual los edificios todo un caos pero aun así parecía que había esperanza. Trixie no dejaba de pensar en AppleGreen sentía que algo estaba mal pero siguió su trayecto, las chicas miraban las luces y los fuertes sonidos que venían del castillo pero no solo del castillo en los acantilados también se escuchaban fuertes explosiones nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero no podían detenerse a averiguarlo, los ponis que rodeaban a las chicas golpeaban a cualquiera que se les acercaba, las chicas también hacían su parte despejando el camino, todo el trayecto hacia la estación de tren estaba repleta de simuladores y perros diamante parecía que nunca acababan, uno tras otro sin cesar:

–(de forma agitada) uff echo de menos los Rainbow Power sin duda nos echaban un buen casco- dice AppleJack

–Si lose (empieza a jadear) pero ya vamos a llegar, parece que estos perros diamante cada vez son más rudos- dice Rainbow

–TOMA ESTO Y ESTO!, si! esta pelea me está arruinando mi melena- dice Rarity mientras lanzaba piedras enormes para despejar el camino

–Twilight….Rarity que paso?- dice Spike todo adolorido

Spike estaba desorientado sin poder moverse ni levantarse, solo podía mirar a los lados como todas las chicas y los ponis abriéndose camino hacia la estación y luego vuelve a desmayase

–Genial ya casi llegamos puedo ver la estación- dice Pinkie feliz

A lo largo del camino se lograba apreciar una fuerte barrera de simuladores y perros diamante los más fuertes y grandes del lugar, AppleJack mira como se amontonaban para que fuera imposible el paso:

–Rainbow dame impulso!-

–Está bien prepárate- volando a toda velocidad

Entonces AppleJack corre a toda velocidad contra el gran ejercito, Rainbow volando a toda velocidad hacia ella entonces AppleJack salta y Rainbow le da un súper impulso lanzándola como un misil hacia la barrera:

**–Jet Pony-**dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

AppleJack llega con una súper patada y todos los que estaban ahí salen volando despejando el camino, Rainbow sale volando en posición contraria y Trixie la levita con su magia para que no se golpee:

–Gracias Trixie, no me lo esperaba-

–Está bien es lo que hacen los…..amigos- dice Trixie con una sonrisa

–Tienes razón ahora vámonos- saliendo las dos

Todos llegan hacia el Tren los vagones estaban repletos y el Tren avanzaba los simulados volaban para alcanzar el tren pero arriba de los vagones muchos ponis se encargaban de defenderlo:

(Todos estaban agitados y cansados)

–(respiración rápida)lo logramos no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado!-dice Fluttershy

–Gracias a Celestia estamos bien, ahora debemos llevar a los chicos para darles tratamientos médicos-

–Chicas creo que nos falta alguien- dice Rainbow

–Quien!?, a ver 1 poni, 2 ponis, 3 ponis, 4 ponis, 5 ponis pero si estamos todos!- dice Pinkie

–Te olvidas de Trixie, estaba a un lado de mi hace un momento y desapareció- dice Rainbow buscando a los lados

–No te preocupes seguro esta en otro vagón- dice Rarity

–Pero….estaba a un lado de mi, enserio se los juro chicas- dice Rainbow

–No te preocupes dulzura seguro esta por ahí- dice AppleJack

**En el castillo con Twilight y Hody**

Dos poderosos ataques chocaban entre si no se definía un ganador pues estaban a nivelados, Hody en su forma de alicornio mas poderoso que nunca y Twilight con los Rainbow Power al máximo, Hody enfurecido por todo lo que le estaba costando la pelea aumenta súper a más de lo que el soportaba, Twilight trataba de superarlo pero en un parpadeo Twilight es arrollada por el poderoso ataque de Hody, cae al suelo golpeándose la cabeza haciendo que esta le sangre, Hody se acerca con mucha furia dispuesto a asesinarla de alguna forma cruel, Twilght estaba en el suelo sin poder levantarse y solo podía pensar que este era su fin:

–Este es el fin?- se pregunta Twilight es su mente

–Hace unos días estaba con mis amigas en Ponyville riendo y platicando con ellas, como….es que todo eso se acabo tan rápido, quisiera poder hacer mas, poder detenerlo…..Pinkie, AppleJack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity…..Spike como los Extraño, ustedes me enseñaron lo que era la amistad si no fuera por ustedes yo no sería nadie, gracias a ustedes por enseñarme que la amistad es la fuerza más poderosa de todas, GRACIAS A TODOS! Siempre los amare- dejando correr la ultima lagrima que amistad que le quedaba y una sonrisa de la felicidad más pura de este mundo

–TWILIGHT!- dicen muchas voces en su cabeza

–TWILIGHT!-

–No te rindas dulzura, siempre estaremos ahí para ti-

–Claro! Siempre podrás confiar en nosotros eres increíble-

–Si…amm eres una gran amiga…me enseñaste a no ser tan tímida-

–Claro querida sin ti no sabría tolerar los gustos de los demás-

–Eres la mejor amiga que una poni fiestera podría tener-

–Twilight yo siempre estaré ahí para ti….tu asistente numero 1 lo recuerdas?-

Twilight empieza a ver y recordar cada uno de los momentos más fuertes que unieron a ella y a sus amigas cada enemigo que vencieron juntas, cada problema que resolvieron y cada….cosa que aprendieron, Hody se acercaba a dar el golpe final entonces Twilight Toda herida empieza a brillar como el Sol, Hody queda cegado y como un rayo de luz Hody es golpeado por el casco de Twilight soltando una onda de aire este sale volando y ella se teletransporta regresándolo con su golpe más poderoso:

**-Luz de la amistad! Golpe de los 5 elementos!-**

Dejando a Hody todo desorientado y herido, Twilight brillaba como un arcoíris golpeándolo de un lado al otro sin dejarlo caer cuando todo termino Twilight estaba toda agotada sin fuerzas para defenderse el polvo se disolvió y Hody todo golpeado dejando un charco de sangre dio una pequeña sonrisa y se teletransporta y lanza una pequeña esfera de luz detrás de Twilight atravesándola, Twilight sin poder hacer nada cae al suelo en un charco de sangre soltando la pócima que Trixie le había obsequiado, Hody la mira y decide beberla entonces sus heridas sanan y su magia se restaura pero no solo eso su magia se había fortalecido de una forma inimaginable.

**En los acantilados donde AppleGreen y Dark Light se encontraban**

Con gran velocidad Dark Light golpeaba a AppleGreen lanzándolo lejos, AppleGreen solo regresaba y sonreía para ser lanzado otra vez, empieza de nuevo una pelea cerrada golpeándose con sus cascos AppleGreen lograba dar un golpe y Dark L se lo devolvía se teletransportaba y lanzaba su rayo sacando a volar, AppleGreen sabia la ventaja que este tenía y no podía hacer nada:

–Jajajaja eso es todo lo que tienes idiota!?- dice Dark L

–Oye no te sientas tan especial, eres alicornio y tienes más poder que yo en todo los sentidos, pero eso no te hace superior imbécil- dice AppleGreen agitado y con una sonrisa

–Pero si estas todo lastimado y yo apenas sangro un poco me estas aburriendo creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con esto- mientras se pone en posición para lanzar un rayo

–Si no puedo vencerte….significa que no puedo proteger a nadie, significa que tu iras directamente con las chicas y las mataras y si yo pierdo…..no podría verme….yo mismo…..a la cara…..si tan solo tuviera más fuerza…..si tan solo existiera una manera…..no importa si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio de poder derrotarte yo….yo…..-

–tu petición esta…..aceptada- dice una voz ronca en la cabeza de AppleGreen

Entonces AppleGreen empieza a tener un extraño manto de magia color oscuro y morado se envuelve en una sombra y sale de ella con los ojos color morado oscuro:

**–Sombra de demonio-**

AppleGreen sale de las sombras con una velocidad increíble Dark L se sorprende y apenas logra esquivar el golpe, trata de golpearlo pero solo golpea su sombra, AppleGreen vuelve a aparecer y le da golpes tan graves que dejan con el cuerpo adolorido, Dark L se pone firme y esquiva el ataque de AppleGreen y lanza su rayo pero lo esquiva vuelan de un lado al otro ahora Dark L sentía cada vez mas y mas lo golpes:

–Se… se está volviendo más fuerte? Mierda eso no lo permitiré- dice Dark L

**–Luz incandescente-**

AppleGreen es atrapado por el rayo y este empieza a quemarlo causándole un gran dolor pero empieza a volar por dentro del rayo y logra llegar hasta Dark L golpeándolo tan fuerte en el suelo haciendo una enorme grieta en el suelo, Dark L se enfurece y queda todo herido y desorientado:

–Qué bueno que te están dando esa paliza, para que aprendas idiota- dice Dark Shadow

–Cállate estoy arto ahora te toca a ti pelear!- responde Dark Light

–Excelente-

Entonces Dark Light empieza a brillar, un humo empieza a salir de su cuerpo y empieza a cambiar de colores como si fuera un camaleón esta vez Dark Shadow se hacía presente melena color blanco y puntas negras, pelo color negro, ojos rojos con pupila de dragón, alas de dragón y colmillos crecidos parecía un demonio, el suelo se estremecía el viento corría con mucha rapidez se sentía la muerte presente, AppleGreen estaba de forma seria sin mostrar ninguna reacción solo se puso en posición:

–AHORA PREPARATE YO SOY….DARK SHADOW-

–puff solo eres un idiota mas con problemas de personalidad-

–vamos a ver si vuelves a contar esos chistes tan malos- salseándose contra el

El 3er round comienza, Esta vez Pegaso y alicornio tenían sus poderes a lo máximo más que una pelea normal parecía un pelea de dioses cada golpe que brotaba sacaba ondas de aire, Dark S tenia la delantera pues su poder no tenia limite tenia acorralado a AppleGreen pero el seguía luchando como si los golpes que recibía no los sintiese, Dark S golpeaba sin más a AppleGreen lo aventó contra el suelo y lanzo un fuerte rayo que dejo lleno de heridas a AppleGreen, el empezaba a marearse por perder tanta sangre y su fuerza empezaba a disminuir:

–Esta vez morirás en serio!- dice Dark Shadow

De un fuerte rayo lo lanza hacia arriba tan alto entre las nubes, AppleGreen se estabiliza y piensa:

–Aunque mi fuerza haya aumentado parece que estoy peleando contra un dios, si con esto no lo derroto entonces nadie lo hará o por lómenos espero Twilight lo haga-

Empieza a caer empicada y hace la Rain-plocion sónica con éxito:

–No lo puedo creer que lo logre jajaja, ahora prepárate Dark Shadow- Dice AppleGreen muy feliz

En el suelo Dark S mira como AppleGreen logra hacer la Rain-plocion sónica se pone en posición y una enorme esfera negra con rojo empieza a aparecer:

**–Explosión Sombra!-**

Disparando un rayo tan poderoso que el suelo se parte de manera radical, en el aire AppleGreen decide experimentar y gira como lo hizo Dark Light haciendo el tornado sónico:

–hacer el ataque que él hizo no será suficiente necesito más velocidad mucha más velocidad- dice de forma desesperada

Con mucha fuerza trata de levantar sus alas que peleaban contra el viento entonces empieza perder velocidad pero logra levantarlas y combinado su habilidad velo de sombras de un aleteo tan fuerte logra hacer otra Rain-plocion sónica girando con el casco levantado:

**–**Crees que eres el único que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas?-Dice AppleGreen enfurecido

**–TALADRO SONICO!-**

Un gran choque de poderes extrémese la tierra nuevamente esta vez el viento salía con mucha fuerza Dark S aumentaba su poder a cada segundo a igual que la velocidad de AppleGreen, Dark S da una pequeña sonrisa y dice:

–Fue un gusto pelear contra ti-

**–Mega Explosión Sombra-**

Un poder inimaginable sale del cuerno de Dark S, AppleGreen solo logra resistir durante 10 segundo y sale volando el taladro sónico de AppleGreen dejo totalmente inútil el cuerpo del poni alado que cae al suelo todo herido y al borde de la muerte AppleGreen no podía hacer mas, más que esperar su muerte, Dark Shadow se acerco lentamente hacia él para dar el golpe final:

–Me sorprendes pudiste resistir mi Mega Shadow Blast durando unos segundos es mi ataque más poderoso ahora este es tu fin AppleGreen-

**–Explosión Sombra-**

Haciendo el poderoso ataque a solo 2 metros de AppleGreen una enorme explosión hizo un cráter en el suelo y en ese mismo momento el Sol bajo y la Luna apareció, Celestia sintió las desaparición de Twilight y AppleGreen, Celestia miro al cielo mientras se encontraba en el castillo de Twilight y una lagrima callo de su ojo sabia que muchas cosas cambiarían después esta terrible batalla.

**Celestia que he echo:'( que pasara ahora sin Twilight ni AppleGreen el Equestria estara perdida, chicos me alegro mucho de que hayan llegado hasta aqui conmigo lo quiero mucho y no olviden de comentar, agregar a favoritos y tal tal tal jejejeje compartelo en sus redes sociales pues me ayudarian mas de lo que se imaginan ;) (si lose parece dragon ball, pero con el estilo de My little pony que a todos nos encanta)  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Memorias

**Fan- Mr.X por que no me matas de una vez! ya mataste a tu propio OC y tambien a Twiligh  
**

**Mr.X- Oshe seria buena idea *Saca una escopeta***

**Fan- QUE! espera era broma**

**Mr.X- *le dispara en la rodilla* yo no *se pone lentes a lo termination***

**Bueno chicos aqui el Capitulo 16 no olviden de dejar su comentario, agregar a favoritos eso me sube el entusiasmo y me hace seguir adelante :D**

**Capitulo 16 "Memorias"**

Las chicas estaban en el tren a salvo, llevaban a muchos ponis consigo estaban muy felices todos pues habían salido de la desesperación, el miedo, la tristeza y la guerra, pero las chicas aun estaban preocupadas por Twilight y AppleGreen tenían miedo que algo les pasara, el viaje se hacía largo por esa preocupación, en el vagón se encontraban acostadas pues estaban muy cansadas los chicos y Luna eran atendidos en otro vagón del tren:

–Chicas que hacemos ahora?- dice Rainbow

–No lose, debemos ir con Celestia y esperar a que todo esto termine en este momento no podemos hacer mucho el destino de Equestria está en los cascos de Twilight y AppleGreen- dice AppleJack

–Solo espero que estén bien, Hody y ese extraño poni alicornio blanco eran muy aterradores- dice Fluttershy

–Chicas no debemos perder la fe y que es eso de bajar la mirada sabemos que Twilight derrotara a ese horrible monstruo- dice Rarity

–Tienes razón! Si lo logra prometo hacer una súper duper fiesta de pastel….bueno hasta que Cheese se recupere- dice Pinkie muy motivada

–Hablando de Cheese….Querida hace cuanto que salen nunca lo….bueno si me lo imagine pero cuando Cheese se fue, pensé no lo veríamos en un largo tiempo- dice Rarity

–uuuyyyy pues que te puedo contar sentí que había algo especial entre nosotros el día de la fiesta así que decidimos celebrar en privado, estar con él fue como comer pasteles de chocolate con una receta de los mismísimos dioses!- dice Pinkie con baba en la boca

Todas las chicas estaban sonrojadas y se miraban unas a las otras por el comentario de Pinkie.

**En castillo de Canterlot donde estaba Hody**

Un ser de odio y maldad estaba en el trono de Celestia sus caprichos estaban cumplidos y su poder estaba completo:

–Ahora que logre derrotar a Twilight nada me impedirá gobernar a Equestria ya he demostrado ser el mejor pero ahora quiero más!- dice Hody muy feliz

–Bueno ahora solo me comunicare con mis aliados para saber de la situación-

Entonces se concentra y hace brillar su cuerno:

–Samael, Chrysalis me escuchan!?-

–Como esta mi poni favorito- dice una voz con un poco de eco

–Chrysalis? Como te esta yendo preciosa?- dice Hody con una risa

–Estupendo Muajajajaja-

–Excelente, Samael responde perro sobre desarrollado, Samael! Perro estúpido-

–Probablemente lo derrotaron esas ponis de pacotilla- dice Chrysalis

–Creo que si, pero no importa era un inútil, además tengo a mi mano derecha jejeje-

–OHH es un honor Hody me alegro que con….- Chrysalis es interrumpida

–Tú no, jajajaja es un nuevo poni que encontré, por ahí, pronto lo conocerás-

–Idiota- dice Chrysalis molesta

–Jajajaja- Hody ríe a carcajadas por la broma

**En ponyville todos los simuladores y perros diamante estaban siendo expulsados**

–Ese fue el ultimo princesa- dice un guardia de seguridad quien encarcela a un simulador

–Me alegro mucho mis leales súbitos, ahora puedo decirles que la guerra….a terminado!- dice Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa

Celestia entra adentro del castillo y tu cara cambia de una sonrisa a una muy triste al punto de dejar caer lágrimas:

–Twilight por que no puedo sentir tu presencia? Acaso….te pasó algo terrible y la presencia del valiente poni AppleGreen tampoco la siento, espero que estén bien- dice con lágrimas en los ojos

–Princesa nos informan que un tren lleno de ponis llego al pueblo y en ellas las portadoras de los elementos y la princesa Luna están a bordo- dice el guardia real

–Me parece estupendo querido por favor díganles que vengan de inmediato- con su voz dulce y serena

Las chicas habían llegado a ponyville todo era felicidad todos estaban celebrando excepto ellas que solo una pequeña sonrisa se les llegaba a apreciar, los chicos y Luna fueron llevados inmediatamente al hospital los potrillos que estuvieron bajo la tierra para protegerte salieron para abrazar a sus familiares:

–Hermana! Regresaron!- Grita una potrilla de melena roja

–AppleBloom! Mi dulce y tierna hermanita te extrañe mucho!- dice AppleJack

–Rarity! Por fin llegaste- dice la potrilla de pelo blanco y ojos verdes

–Sweetie Belle, dulzura! Me alegra mucho verte- dice Rarity

–Wow es la primera vez que te veo despeinada en público hermana jajajaja- dice Sweetie Belle con una risa muy dulce

–SWEETIE BELLE!- dice Rarity con las mejillas infladas y sonrojada

–Rainbow! Por fin llegaste! Te extrañe…digo sabia que lo arias- dice La pequeña Pegaso de pelo naranja

–Scoot me alegro de verte, campeona choca esos cascos- dice Rainbow

Las tres chicas abrazaban a sus hermanas con mucho cariño y ternura un guardia real llego inmediatamente:

–Chicas la princesa Celestia requiere de su ausencia ahora por favor-

–Vamos en seguida amigo!- dice Pinkie

Las chicas dejan los abrazos por un momento y se van rápidamente al castillo con algo de angustia y preocupación:

–Chicas me alegro de verlas, me entere que luna esta en el hospital en unos minutos ire a verla y quería preguntarles….Twilight vino con ustedes?- dice de forma triste

–No princesa ella se quedo en Canterlot en este momento está peleando contra Hody- dice Rainbow

–Si seguro que ya está en camino para decirnos como le pateo el trasero a ese mal sujeto- dice Pinkie

–Cuanto…..cuanto tiempo tienen que se separaron de ella- dice Celestia

–Es difícil decir creo que 2 horas- dice AppleJack

–Chicas….tengo unas muy tristes noticias espero estar equivocada pero….-

–Twilight probablemente a…..fallecido- dejando correr una lagrima

El cuarto quedo en silencio por unos segundo, todas estaban muy impactadas, después de unos cuantos segundos Rarity no resistió mas y cayó en un terrible llanto de ahí todas cayeron en el, Celestia solo dejaba caer lagrimas con la mirada baja, Rainbow se tiro al piso y puso sus cascos en su cabeza, AppleJack daba grandes golpes al piso haciendo varias grietas, todas tenían un gran llanto:

–NOO! NOO! NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO!- decía Rainbow con mucha tristeza y rabia

–ESTO NO ES POSIBLE SABIA QUE DEBIAMOS QUEDARNOS CON ELLA!- gritaba AppleJack

–Ella…Prometió…regresar con nosotros….- decía Pinkie en estado de Pinkamena

–Yo….Yo…Ahí…..- Fluttershy simplemente no podía hablar del enorme nudo en la garganta

–Princesa Celestia dígame, cree que AppleGreen esté bien- dice AppleJack queriendo recibir por lo menos una buena noticia

–Me temo que también sufrió el mismo destino, unos minutos antes de que dejara de sentir la presencia de Twilight, deje de sentir la de AppleGreen- dice Celestia

–No! O NOO!- gritaba AppleJack

Después de varias horas todas las chicas volvieron a tranquilizarse Pinkie regreso a su estado normal pero sin brillo, todas estaban sin ese brillo que las hacia ser felices, Celestia solo estaba sentada mirando hacia la Luna, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había sentido ese sentimiento tan triste desde que desterró a su hermana, estaba perdida sin saber a dónde ir, así que decide visitar a su hermana al hospital corre rápidamente y se tira de lo alto del castillo luego extiende sus alas y con un aleteo muy fuerte se sostiene en el aire:

–Hermana….- dice Celestia

–Hermana, (tose) que…que haces aquí- dice Luna

–Vine a verte querida- dice Celestia

–Ya veo…..espera cuanto tiempo ha pasado, de…derrotamos a Hody- dice Luna quien se exalta un poco

–Relájate hermana, ya han pasado 5 horas desde que llegaron, pero… hemos perdido la batalla- dice Celestia con la cabeza baja y una lagrima a punto de salir

–Espera…Porque…..porque no puedo sentir la presencia de Twilight ni la de AppleGreen-

–Ellos fallecieron en la batalla, pero gracias a ellos podemos pudimos rescatar a muchos ponis que esperaban su muerte- dice Celestia

–Hermana lo siento mucho, si necesitas algo…..cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo- dice Luna recostada en la cama

–Lose hermana no puedo creer, que….que ella- empezando a entrar en llanto

Celestia empieza a llorar como cualquier poni, nunca nadie vería esa escena más que su hermana, Luna se levanta de la cama y se sienta junto a ella:

–Hermana no te preocupes, las cosas mejoraran, Twilight siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones-

–Hermana debo admitirlo Hody fue muy inteligente en separarnos, si lo hubiéramos atacado todos juntos seguro lo fuéramos vencido, Candace no estuvo presente en la batalla será que también envió simuladores y perros diamante contra ella?- dice Luna

–Creo que si, ella debe cuidar a su reino, Canterlot fue destruido y ahora es propiedad de Hody, Ponyville es el único pueblo donde podemos estar tranquilos, he advertido a cada poni de Equestria, revise cada pueblo que estuviera preparado para lo peor, pero parece que solo atacaron Ponyville, Canterlot y el imperio de cristal- dice Celestia algo deprimida

–Por cierto, Luna cuéntame más de ese Poni AppleGreen, es demasiado fuerte para ser un Pegaso común, incluso casi logra hacer una Rain-plocion sónica como Rainbow Dash- dice Celestia

–En cierta forma, he descubierto que trabajaba en una granja de piedras (con una pequeña risa) y sabes lo fuertes que son esos ponis terrestres- responde Luna

–ya veo de ahí la fuerza, pero por qué estuviste tan ansiosa de interrogarlo?-

–Hay algo extraño en el, es como si estuviera triste en su interior, no todo el tiempo pero si en muchas ocasiones a soñado lo mismo, con diferente situación pero…..siempre el mismo resultado y cada vez que lo trato de ayudar de consolarlo de hablar con él una extraña sombra me lo retiene y me aleja de el- dice Luna pensando

–ya veo y de que trata ese extraño sueño-

–Siempre comienza con una situación normal el va, caminando con o sin compañía y de repente aparece una poni, siempre es una poni diferente y esa poni está siendo golpeada por un semental yo no puedo hacer nada pues es un sueño pero si puedo cambiarlo, cuando el mira que están golpeando a esa poni, vuela rápidamente hacia él y lo golpea con toda su fuerza lo deja en suelo y lo sigue golpeando lo golpea y lo golpea muchas veces hasta que se cansa AppleGreen, pero luego…empieza a llorar el poni que había golpeado empieza a reírse de él y empieza a decir cosas extrañas como, "eso es todo lo que tienes", "crees que puedes proteger a alguien si eres débil", "morirás y serás olvidado", "no puedes hacer nada para defender a los que amas" me sé de memoria todas esas palabras pues siempre las escucho cuando trato de ayudarlo una sombra me atrapa y termino despertando del transe- dice Luna

–Mmmm, crees que….. AppleGreen, no eso es imposible si fuera así, no estuviera de nuestro lado o bueno estaría- dice Celestia

–a que te refieres hermana?- dice Luna curiosa

–Recuerdas cuando, tapamos esa puerta que dejaba salir demonios y convertía en monstruos a los ponis o animales?-

–Si, revisamos por un año que no hubiera demonios sin capturar, crees que haya tenido un demonio dentro?- dice Luna confundida

–No lose y no lo creo sus acciones eran nobles y su forma de ser eran como la de un poni normal, incluso era un poni muy alegre-Dice Celestia pensativa

–ya veo, era un buen poni, que descanse en paz igual que Twilight mañana pensaremos es algo buenas noches hermana- Dice Luna acurrucándose a un lado de ella

–Buenas noches mi pequeña hermana-

**En Canterlot el nuevo hogar de Hody**

La ciudad estaba completamente desecha simuladores y perros diamante peleaban entre sí apostaban a quien era más fuerte y dormían en lados opuestos de la ciudad no se llevaban bien pero estaban obligados trabajar juntos, en el castillo, Hody hizo una remodelación reparando todo el castillo pero esta vez de una forma más oscura sin brillo y solo oscuridad, un poni alicornio llego momentos después de la última batalla

–Veo que has llegado como te fue Dark Light- dice Hody convertido en un alicornio y con aspecto de monstruo

–Que mierda te importa! Déjame solo- dice el alicornio blanco de ojos rojos

Hody miraba raro a Dark pues este era rebelde pero aun así obedecía todas las órdenes por el collar:

–Qué extraño, es un poni bastante extraño, bueno me lo traje de otra dimensión quien sabe que cosas haya ahí, pero….. Cuando tenga el control total abriré nuevamente el portal y conquistare esa dimensión, muajajajaja!- dice Hody con mucha felicidad

Dark se sentirá muy raro, con mucho odio en sí:

–Mierda, porque siento deseos de asesinar y por que obedezco las ordenes de Hody- Dice Dark Light

–no te preocupes descansa un poco yo también estoy un poco cansado y aun no creo lo que paso, ese maldito collas que llevamos puesto, te esta corrompiendo pero no podemos quitárnoslo, nos da una súper descarga eléctrica que creo podría matarnos a ambos-

–Tienes razón me largo a dormir-

**En el imperio de cristal regresaremos en el tiempo para saber lo que paso haya**

–shining, La princesa Celestia me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndonos que estemos preparados para una ¿guerra?- dice Candace muy sorprendida

–Qué? Guardias prepárense cierren las puestas del castillo, ayuden y oculten a todos los habitantes del reino, amor donde esta mi armadura- dice shining armor de forma seria

–No es esa que está detrás de ti cariño?- dice Candace con una pequeña sonrisa

–Ups jajaja lo siento-

–yo activare el escudo del corazón de cristal, eso nos dará tiempo- dice candase quien se dirige al corazón que estaba flotando en medio del castillo

**A las afueras del imperio la Reyna de los simuladores se hacía presente en su reino**

–mi Reyna atacamos ya?, están totalmente desprevenidos podemos hacer un ataque sorpresa- dice un simulador ansioso de pelear

–No idiota, quiero que estén listo para pelear así mi venganza será más dulce y ese poni de melena azul será mío muajajajajaja-

**De regreso en el imperio**

–Señor, nuestros pegasos exploradores no informan de un gran ejercito comandado por la Reyna Chrysalis- dice un guardia con mucha prisa

–Espero que Candace active el corazón de cristal pronto es nuestra defensa mas poderosa-dice Shining algo preocupado

Debajo del castillo la aliconio se disponía a lanzar un hechizo para proteger a su amado imperio

–Muy bien estoy lista- mientras se iluminaba su cuerno

Entonces toco el corazón de cristal con su cuerno y empezó a girar con mucha rapidez todos los ponis se volvieron de cristal a igual que Candace, un domo de magia rodio por completo el imperio

**A las afueras del reino**

**–**Mi señora han activado un poderoso escudo ahora no podremos atacarlos- dice un simulador muy nervioso

Muchos perros diamante y simuladores se acercaban y golpeaban el escudo sin éxito alguno todos al mismo tiempo lo empujaban pero no lograban hacer nada

–Háganse a un lado- dice Chrysalis

Se acerca con mucha calma al poderoso e impenetrable escudo lo toca con su cuerno un manto verde se mescla con el escudo este de va directo al corazón de cristal y el escudo termina en muchos pedazos.

–Ahora hijos míos acaben con ellos!- dice la Reyna con mucha maldad

**Chysalis regresa hacer sus fechorias podran Shining y Candace proteger su reino? muchas gracias chicos dejen su comentario que esta muy chachipistache :3 espero que les haya gustado amigos mios nos vemos la proxima semana  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Sed de amor

**Hola amigos mios me alegro mucho que aun sigan conmigo pues eso alienta mucho, antes recuerdo que hacia 4 hojas por capitulo ahora le meto mucho power y ahora son 9 hojas por capitulo espero que les este gustando mi trabajo no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos**

**Capitulo 17 "Sed de amor"**

En el imperio de cristal ponis de cristal peleaban por la victoria contra simuladores y perros diamantes una pelea incesante con mucha sangre derramada, los guardias de cristal eran muy poderosos rara vez caía uno pues eran entrenados por Shining Armor quien era un maestro con la magia y combate espada a espada, Los ponis ciudadanos se ocultaban en túneles ocultos otros se ofrecían para luchar a lado del Príncipe Shining:

–Señor nuestros guerreros se están agotados no paran de llegar….son demasiados, nuestros espías de las nubes nos informan de una Simuladora más grande que los demás, esta camina despacio hacia acá- dice un guardia de cristal

–Como demonios rompieron el escudo es…. Impenetrable toda maldad es repelida por el escudo, bueno no puedo pensar en eso ahora, dile a mis guardias de elite que tomen el lugar de los guardias de cristal así recuperaran fuerzas para derrotarlos- dice Shining de forma seria

–Mi amor, necesito que te quedes a proteger al castillo todos nuestros conocimientos de los ponis de cristal toda nuestra historia yace en este castillo, yo estaré a fuera combatiendo yo…- Shining es interrumpido

Candace mira la preocupación de su amado semental y lo besa para tranquilizarlo pronto Candace se despega del maravilloso beso de forma lenta

–No olvides mi vida, tu y yo tenemos la magia más poderosa y nadie cambiara eso nunca- dice Candace decidida

Shining queda algo mareado por el beso y pronto los cuernos de los dos se iluminan indicando un extravagante aumento en su magia:

–(suelta aire) jejejeje lo olvide, amor que paso con el escudo por que se rompió?-

–No lose venia a avisarte eso mismo, el cristal está en una especie de capullo verde impenetrable seguro Chysalis tiene algo que ver! – dice Candace algo enojada

–Bueno tú averigua como liberar al corazón, yo iré a combatir- dice Shining y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Shining sale corriendo del castillo dirigiéndose justamente hacia donde estaba Chysalis para detenerla.

–Espero que Twilight y las princesas estén bien- mientras se dirige rápidamente hacia el corazón debajo del palacio

Candace empezó a utilizar distintos hechizos purificadores en el corazón de cristal pero ninguno pudo limpiar la corrupción que había plantado Chysalis, utilizando toda su magia dejándola agotada:

– (jadeando) o no….como podre liberal el corazón es impenetrable, bueno espero que esto funcione- dice mientras se coloca en posición de combate

Candace cambia de hechizo esta vez iba a atacar el capullo con la esperanza de romperlo y liberar el corazón, a punto lentamente, su cuerno se ilumino y disparo:

–**Flechas de amor-**

Enseguida ráfagas de flechas de rayos azules con una punta rosa en forma de corazón fueron directamente hacia el capullo, el capullo se movía de todo el impacto que estaba recibiendo pedazos del viscoso capullo salían volando en señal que se estaba rompiendo:

–(disparando sus flechas esforzándose) solo…. Un poco mas….vamos….AAAHHHH!- aumentando la potencia y la rapidez

Candace dejo de disparar y un hoyo en medio del capullo se formo adentro de él se miraba como el corazón era detenido con muchas cuerdas viscosas del mismo capullo, Candace estaba feliz pues logro abrirlo, camino hacia el cristal pero de pronto el capullo empezó a regenerarse Candace se percato entonces corrió y lanzo un rayo para reactivarlo pero fue tarde el capullo se cerró completamente:

–Que!? (Suspiro) o no, ahora que puedo hacer- dice Candace preocupada

Candace se dirigió al castillo rápidamente sin voltear para atrás, la guerra continuaba ningún bando retrocedía era una pelea pareja pues los guardias de cristal eran menos pero mucho más agiles, mas fuertes y más inteligentes que los perros diamante y simuladores pero estos venían en gran cantidad, la batalla se hacía cada vez más duradera, Shining se abrió camino hacia las avenidas más grandes de la ciudad donde Chysalis se encontraba asesinando a cualquier poni que se le ponía enfrente su cuerno lleno de sangre de valientes ponis escurría por su cara y ella la saboreaba con mucha felicidad, Shining miraba como brincaba arriba de los ponis y les encajaba el cuerno o los colmillos y luego los aventaba como si fueran simples objetos sin vida, les aplastaba el cráneo y se reía como una pequeña niña mimada, Shining no soporto mirar tales actos y entro en acción:

–Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí…..hola dulzura mía- dice Chysalis

–Que estás diciendo!? No me llames así soy Shining Armor comandante del ejército real- dice Shining molesto

–Crees que puedes vencerme muajajajaja te engañe la ultima vez y obedeciste todas mis órdenes, dime aun recuerdas esas noches….- dice Chysaris fantaseando con Shining

–HUT! Qué, que noches….? No me digas que tú me….- dice Shining preocupado

–Muajajajaja tal vez, pero puedo decirte que eres un semental prodigioso digno de mi-

–Eso nunca!- con su cuerno toma su espada y se lanza contra Chysalis

Chysalis esquiva sus ataques y saca una lanza con dos puntas a cada lado muy afiladas, el combate comienza Chysalis es una maestra en el combate mixto utilizando cualquier estrategia ya sea cobarde o no para derrotar a su rival, Shining esquivaba con astucia y determinación ambos rivales eran rápidos Shining sonrió:

–Eres buena que tal si dejamos de jugar?-

–Me parece bien, al final serás mío muajajaja-

–Por Celestia que locuras abre hecho con esta loca- piensa Shining con la cara de asco

Shining da el primer paso y se teletransporta a un lado de ella, trata de encajar su espada pero fue tarde Chysaris esquiva el ataque y estaba dispuesta a penetrarlo cuando un escudo mágico rodio al semental:

–creíste que seria a así de fácil- mientras se ríe

Sus espadas chocan una y otra vez Chysalis no dejaba de sonreír como si estuviera disfrutando la pelea, Shining también la disfrutaba pero sabía que debía terminar rápido con esto:

–(empieza a reír bajo) jajaja Chysalis debo terminar con esto así que tendré que ir a otro nivel-

–Otro nivel?- dice Chysalis confundida

Entonces Shining hace brillar su espada, pero esta era del interior y no el superficial que salía por levitación entonces se dirige contra Chysalis:

–**Garra de grifo-**

Shining lanza un disparo de magia en forma de onda haciendo que la espada de volviera a distancia larga golpeando a Chysalis esta es cortada en un costado de su hombro y hace que se enfurezca:

–MALDITO, PAGARAS POR ESTO!-

Chysalis aumenta su velocidad de manera radical Shining apenas podía descifrar los ataques, Chysalis en un movimiento falso le lanza tierra a los ojos dejándolo indefenso aprovecha la oportunidad y tira su espada doble, se acerca a él y lanza un rayo sacándolo a volar, Shining se desmaya y Chysalis se limpia la sangre que había derramado.

–Que peste, esto pasa por confiarme como la última vez, ahora que tengo a mi lindo esposo solo hace falta deshacerme de viuda muajajajaja-

**En el castillo donde estaba Candace**

–bien (se ajusta una prenda) esto está listo, es la primera vez que uso esto(con su magia se amarra unos cordones) bueno estoy lista, Shining espero que estés bien mi amor- dice Candace

Candace se había preparado para el combate una armadura plateada con líneas rosas y en su pecho un cristal azul en forma de corazón un casco en forma de corona y una espada muy brillante digna de la realeza. La batalla estaba tomando otro rumbo sin Shining Armor los guardias tenían que improvisar lo que causaba disputas entre ellos.

**Zona en batalla**

–NO idiota tenemos que controlar la zona este ahí se encuentra la mayor concentración- dice uno de los guardias

–si no van nuestras tropas a la zona sur entraran y nos aniquilaran de adentro hacia afuera!- dice otro guardia

Ambos guardias discutían para saber cuál sería la mejor estrategia un joven semental pegaso de pelo azul y cuero naranja con armadura dorada se interpone en la discusión de los guardias:

–Miren pedazo de imbéciles, me informaron que una tal Reina Chysalis esta abriéndose paso por el tramo norte pongan a las fuerzas de elite haya y todos los demás contengan hasta que la reina sea derrotada-

–Quien te crees para darnos ordenes novato?- dice guardia enfurecido

Entonces 4 perros diamante apareces desde debajo de la tierra rodeando al poni de cuero naranja, este se pone en marcha y da un impulso hacia arriba los perros diamante chocan entre ellos y el poni los acuchilla con su espada dejándolos en el suelo de manera rápida, los dos ponis guardias quedan sorprendidos:

–TODAS LAS UNIDADES DE ELITE BAYAN A LA ZONA NORTE!-

–Los demás síganme- dice el poni naranja

–Cuál es tu nombre novato?-

–Mi nombre es…Flash, Flash Sentry-

Todos estaban de vuelta en el combate, luchando incansablemente, en la zona norte se acercaba cada vez más una poni con forma de insecto que para cualquier poni normal sería asqueroso o aterrador se acercaba lentamente con un poni en su espalda, se acercaba mas y mas, acabando y marchitando desde adentro a cada poni de cristal que se le ponía en frente, la pelea se hacía cada vez más tensa para los guardias reales pues eran demasiado, Chysalis llego al castillo y lo miro de arriba abajo:

–Me gusta mi nueva casa, me pregunto si are sirvienta personal a esa estúpida- dice con mucho enojo

La pelea se perdía muchos guardias eran asesinados y pocos lograban escapar el reino, se mancho de sangre, fuego y destrucción por doquier el resultado aparentaba ser el mismo que en Canterlot.

**En el castillo**

–Princesa Candace no podemos detenerlos están a punto de entrar- decía un guardia trastornado

–y el Príncipe Shining?- dice Candace preocupada

–No se ha visto desde que peleo con la líder de estas bestias horribles-

–Que!...(empieza a salir una lagrima) no me digas que… Guardias- dice de forma imponente

–Salgan de aquí vayan a los refugios y pónganse a salvo-

–Pero princesa….-

–Es una orden!- dice muy enojada

–NO!- dice un poni naranja

–NO me iré su majestad, nosotros confiamos en usted, confié en nosotros lo que venga de esa puerta lo enfrentaremos juntos….-

–Tú debes de ser Flash Sentry, el novato prodigioso, está bien, gracias a todos- con una pequeña sonrisa

La puerta del castillo es aventada por perros diamante de los más fuertes, de inmediato Flash y varios guardias mas chocan sus lanzas y espadas contra sus fuertes armaduras, una risa demoniaca se escucha por todo el castillo y de la nada aparece Chysalis en frente de Candace con Shining abatido en su espalda:

–Mi amor!, GRRR! Tú que le has hecho a mi amado esposo- dice Candace enfurecida

–Jajajaja tu amado esposo? Lo siento pero el ya es mío-

Chysalis toca los limites de Candace y con furia se avienta a ella como un misil, Chysalis lanza un rayo contra Candace y chocan, una poderosa fuerza se sentía en ambiente, ninguna de las dos se rendía Shining cae al suelo inconsciente, ahora la gran batalla estaba en el castillo, Los guardias defendían con fervor la puerta para que nadie ayudara a la reina Chysalis, Candace repele el rayo de Chysalis y con su magia levita la espada que estaba en su trono pero es detenida por la doble hoja de Chysalis, Candace sonrió y se aparto un poco luego su espada empezó a brillar como la de Shining y lanzo una onda que logra cortar hasta el concreto, Chysalis se percata de esa habilidad y la esquiva:

–No caire dos veces en ese juego- dice enfurecida

Golpean sus espadas sin detenerse cada vez mas y mas fuerte ninguna utilizaba rayos pues no les daba tiempo para hacerlo, Chysalis se aparto y voló a lo alto del castillo

–**Nube toxica-**

Un humo verde salió de su cuerno empapando a Candace dejándola algo siega y envenenada Chysalis aprovecha la oportunidad:

–**Apuñalada neurotóxica-**

**–Segundo aliento- -Escudo del romance-**

Candace repele el veneno con sus alas y purifica su cuerpo sanándose completamente y se rodea en un escudo azul muy potente Chysalis da justo en la parte alta del escudo donde se encontraba la cabeza de Candace, ella se pone firme y cruzan ataques Candace sale volando hacia arriba y Chysalis cae al suelo con heridas en su cuerpo:

–Crees que eres suficientemente fuerte para vencerme! Tu eres solo una perra! Ahora te demostrare lo que puedo hacer con mi poder- dice Chysalis con sus ojos rojos

–Nunca lograras derrotar el amor y la amistad, bruja- dice Candace

Entonces su cuerno empieza a emanar magia color rojo y tira su arma, Candace se prepara para el ataque:

–**Rayo del veneno corrompido-**

Chysalis lanza un rayo rojo y negro muy distorsionado como si no lo pudiera controlar, Candace toma aire y termina de cargar completamente su cuerno:

–**Amor de amanecer-**

Un rayo azul con ondas alrededor de Candace es lanzado con una magnitud inimaginable de poder ambos rayos chocan pero el poder de Chysalis es tan fuerte que atrapa por completo a Candace ella cae a un lado de su amado y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se arrastro hacia él:

–Lo siento mi amor, no pude defender el reino no….. no pude defenderte a ti-

Flash se da que Chysalis va directamente a matar a la princesa, vuela rápidamente detiene el ataque de Chysalis y la empuja hacia atrás:

–Maldición estuve cerca- mientras se pone en posición de pelea Chysalis

Chysalis se pone cerca del poni naranja sin que se dé cuenta y lo atraviesa con su espada, Flash sin más se retira lentamente y cae al suelo, Shining empieza a reaccionar y mira todo el castillo destrozado a Flash en el suelo lleno de sangre y a un lado a Candace derrotada llena de heridas en el cuerpo, Chysalis se disponía a matar a Candace tomo su lanza de nuevo lista para matarla un segundo antes de hacerlo:

–ESPERA!- dice Shining en el piso

–Ah? Ho veo que has despertado listo para ver morir a esta tonta- decía con mucha felicidad

–Si no la matas…me casare contigo (se trata de levantar)- dice Shining muy débil

–Casarte….Conmigo- deja confundida a Chysalis

–Si casarme….no la mates y me casare contigo voluntariamente- con una sonrisa y respiración fuerte

–Jajaja idiota y porque me casaría contigo?, tengo todo lo que quiero-

–No….no lo tienes todo….si bien en mis pesadillas veo…. Cosas de cuando estaba en transe por tu culpa, vi y escuche algunas cosas, dime comer el amor de otros te ha satisfecho? Jejeje-

Chysalis queda impactada por el comentario de Shining tanto que hace que tire su espada y se enfurece

– Tu! Maldito que sabes!? Te matare a ti también!-

–Se mucho….(seguía caminando muy apenas) sueño cuando estábamos en el cuarto real y después…. De divertirnos me contabas cosas, cosas muy personales y te lo propongo en este momento si dejas a mi Candace viva, además de ser tu esposo seré tu esclavo personal- con una sonrisa

Chysalis queda sorprendida y luego empieza a reír a carcajadas:

–Jajajajaja Me agradas Shining no lo hice contigo solo por des aburrirme jejeje solo porque eres tú lo haré- dice Chysalis sonrojada

Deja de levitar el arma y se da la vuelta, Shining se alegra de que Candace esté bien pero Chysalis voltea rápidamente:

–Una cosa más…-

Entonces aparece una jaula y un poso se abre adentro del castillo una sustancia verde muy caliente y en medio de la jaula aparece Candace inconsciente, En los cascos traseros de Shining aparecen brazaletes atados a dos enormes bolas de acero que le dificultaban caminar se enfurecese y se confunde de lo que estaba pasando:

–Mi juego mis reglas querido- dice Chysalis

–Maldición! Chysalis esto no era parte del trato!- dice Shining

–Tampoco dijimos que no podía hacerlo muajajaja-

Los guardias que combatían en la puerta fueron levitados y enjaulados por Chysalis el único que quedo libre fue el cuerpo de Flash en el suelo y Shining que se movía con mucha dificultad, Chysalis estaba en el trono entonces su collar empezó a sonar:

–Samael, Chrysalis me escuchan!?-

–Como esta mi poni favorito- Responde Chysalis sentada en trono

–Chrysalis? Como te esta yendo preciosa?- dice Hody con una risa

–Estupendo Muajajajaja-

–Excelente, Samael responde perro sobre desarrollado, Samael! Perro estúpido-

–Probablemente lo derrotaron esas ponis de pacotilla- dice Chrysalis

–Creo que sí, pero no importa era un inútil, además tengo a mi mano derecha jejeje-

–OHH es un honor Hody me alegro que con….- Chrysalis es interrumpida

–Tú no, jajajaja es un nuevo poni que encontré, por ahí, pronto lo conocerás-

–Idiota- dice Chrysalis molesta

Termina la charla entre ellos dos y Chysalis se molesta pero se pone curiosa mientras se acomodaba de mal forma en el trono:

–un nuevo poni? Qué extraño mmmm bueno por el momento no importa-

La ciudad estaba completamente destruida no quedaban rastros de vida solo simuladores y perros diamante por el lugar revisando y matando cualquier cosa que se moviera, en el castillo prisioneros sin ninguna esperanza, todo estaba perdido en ese lugar, Flash el poni que aparentaba estar muerto, logra reaccionar mira que todos estaban enjaulados y se topa con Shining en el trono, Chysalis decide tomar una siesta y empieza a roncar:

–O por Celestia, me duele mucho….no sé cuanto resista, Mmm? Qué? Comandante Armor que, que paso?- dice Flash sorprendido

–No hay tiempo tienes que salir de aquí y pedir ayuda cuanto antes- dice Shining

–Venga conmigo que se lo impide? Solo rompa sus cadenas con su magia-

–Eso es imposible las cadenas están encantadas y no me dejan usar magia- con la cabeza baja

–Tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes, pide ayuda diles…..- se sorprende

–Que, quien eres tú! Poni de pacotilla- dice Chysalis despertando de su sienta

El poni herido no podía hacer nada, estaba muy débil para correr o esquivar cualquier ataque solo podía esperar la muerte, Chysalis lo mira como un insecto y hace resplandecer su cuerno listo para matarlo, Flash cierto los ojos y….:

–Que!? Como que no me conoces, soy amigo de Chysalis déjame pasar-

–Esperar? No puedo esperar, aun lado perrito!- dice una voz del otro lado de la puerta

Chysalis y Flash quedan sorprendidos y confundíos de la voz, se abre la puerta y un ser deforme entra flotando con lentes de sol y un sombrero y muchas maletas, tenía cara de poni y un ala de murciélago con otra de pegaso, una garra de león y otra de agila:

–Chysalis amiga mía cuanto tiempo, como has estado?- dice el deforme animal

–Que, que haces aquí Discord? pensé que eras una estatua en el jardín de Celestia- dice Chysalis

–Bueno estaba tomando unas vacaciones cuando mis sensores de magia se dispararon y tuve que regresar volando- mientras aparece unas enormes alas en el

–Ya veo sentiste mi magia, y que quieres, no volverás a estafarme como la ultima vez verdad? Además nunca terminaste el trabajo- mirando provocativamente a Discord

–Hee nooo, temo decirte que tengo malas noticias y otras no tan malas, las no tan malas son que, soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca y las malas que ahora soy un chico nuevo- chasquea sus dedos y libera a todos

Chysalis mira como libera a todos del hechizo y los teletranporta a un lado de el, los Guardias, Candace, Shining y Flash:

–Que estás haciendo?- mientras ilumina su cuerno

–Te lo dije ahora soy un chico bueno, si me disculpas tengo una cita importante-

–**Insecticida mortal-**

Lanza un rayo contra Discord, este hace un escudo pero el rayo empieza a romperlo rápidamente lo repele hacia arriba con mucho esfuerzo:

–(agitado) lo siento querida, pronto nos volveremos a ver-

Discord truena sus dedos y todos son teletransportados en un bosque pacifico lejos de el imperio de cristal, Shining va directamente a ver a su amada para despertarla, Candace despierta muy débil y mira a Discord en frente de ella:

–Princesa…..Tenemos que hablar- con un tono serio

**Discord! hasta ahorita se te ocurrio aparecer pudiste aver ayudado a todos :c bueno espero que tengas una buena razon, los quiero mucho y no se olviden de comentar amigos mios, su critica o su comentario sera bien recibido n.n  
**


End file.
